Sailor moon resurrection
by aracne
Summary: Un sentimiento prohibido a empezado a acechar a Serena, ¿ella cederá?, un nuevo enemigo y nuevas aliadas de un planeta lejano. UN DarienSerena aunque usted no lo crea jeje
1. capitulo I: Un sentimiento prohibido

**Sailor moon resurrection**

**CAPITULO I: Sentimiento prohibido**

¿Porqué¿porqué no te puedo sacar de mi mente?... mi intención nunca fue... nunca quise...nunca debí... pero mi soledad... él no estaba a mi lado... en cambio esa persona siempre me protegió... estuvo a mi lado... y aunque intentaron separarlo de mí... él nunca me dejó. Ahora ese hombre no está aquí, y yo... ¿porqué!

Una muchacha de cabellos dorados lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, culpándose de un sentimiento prohibido. En medio de la oscuridad una voz se deja escuchar: Serena¿Qué te sucede, una gata negra con un singular símbolo en la frente estaba observando desde las sombras.

No sucede nada luna, vuelve a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día - responde serena con los ojos completamente hinchados de tanto llorar. Aunque Luna se preocupa mucho, sigue el consejo de la rubia y vuelve a dormir.

Habían pasado dos años desde la pelea con galaxia, las chicas habían tomado su rumbo en la vida pero aún seguían juntas. Serena había decidido estudiar educación inicial ya que le agradaban muchísimo los niños, por otro lado Amy seguía su sueño de convertirse en doctora (muy cerca de lograrlo como siempre), Lita había trabajado un buen tiempo en trabajos eventuales con el fin de poner su pastelería, la cual ha tenido mucho éxito, Ray empezó a estudiar administración con el fin de dirigir lo mejor posible el templo Hikawa y por último Mina estaba intentando conseguir papeles secundarios en obras teatrales, estando así cada vez más cerca de su sueño: "Ser una estrella".

Serena levántate! Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas una gatita negra llamada Luna, intentando despertar a la rubia. ¿Qué pasa¿acaso hoy no es sábado! Refunfuñaba serena quien había pasado una muy mala noche¿no recuerdas que la reunión con las chicas es hoy, tienes exactamente una hora para alistarte antes de que Darien venga a recogerte – dijo Luna antes de dejar la habitación.

Darien… ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaré esto? – pensó antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a bañarse. Su relación estaba en la cuerda floja y era por culpa de una extraña obsesión que acosaba a Serena desde que los three lights se fueron. Seiya… ¿volverás algún día?... te extraño – la rubia salió de la ducha muy acongojada ya que sabía que no debía pensar en él.

Serena! Te buscan! – gritó mamá Ikuko desde la sala anunciando la llegada de Darien, Ya bajo! Un momento! – Serena agarró su bolso y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que alguna vez amó más que a su vida. Estás preciosa Serena – dijo Darien analizándola de pies a cabeza, con una voz muy amorosa, vámonos de una vez – dijo con un tono muy seco y prácticamente empujó a Darien a la calle.

Camino al templo hikawa Darien empezó a notar ojeras en el rostro de su novia, cosa que lo preocupo mucho¿No dormiste bien amor? – preguntó con una voz suave esperando una respuesta tranquila por parte de Serena, Si dormí muy bien – intentando esconder sus ojos tras unos oscuros lentes de sol¿Entonces porque tienes los ojos hinchados? – esta vez uso un tono de voz más autoritario cosa que hizo enojar a Serena, a mí me bajas el tono, no eres ni mi padre para hablarme así – dijo visiblemente alterada, Quítate esos lentes, ni siquiera hay sol como para que los uses – en ese momento intentó quitarle los lentes a Serena, Oye suelta mis lentes – encolerizada y frustrada no se dio cuenta de la bofetada que le había dado a su novio.

Darien decidió detener el auto un momento para calmarse¿Qué sucede contigo, ahora me golpeas yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien – él ya casi no reconocía a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, su Serena estaba poco a poco desapareciendo sin explicación alguna y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por completo, Dis… cul… discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención abofetearte – esas palabras salieron de lo profundo de su corazón, ese corazón que aún no se había corrompido por esos pensamientos absurdos sobre seiya.

No te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien – la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y encendió el auto con rumbo al templo Hikawa. La otra parte del camino la pareja se la pasó conversando tranquilamente sin discutir más. En la puerta del templo estaba Ray al parecer un poco molesta por la demora.

¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? Llamé a tu casa Serena y me dijeron que hacía bastante tiempo habías salido - Ray estaba a punto de explotar, Disculpa tuvimos un percance con el auto – mintió Darien para esconder la pelea que tuvo con su novia, Serena solo observaba la discusión como si estuviera en otro planeta.

Alguien se muere de ganas de verte Serena – después de decir eso un grito se escuchó a lo lejos¡Bombom! – 3 personas con ropa de color negro y cabello largo empezaron a acercarse a la pareja, no puede ser! – pensaba Serena mientras veía acercarse al motivo de su amor prohibido, él había regresado…

Hola Bombón, Estás más hermosa que antes- dijo seiya percatándose de el pequeño estremecimiento que causó en Serena su saludo, Ho…la ¿Qué los trae hasta aquí? Acaso es…, los tres agacharon un poco la cabeza ya que sabían que su presencia en la tierra no era una buena señal.

Vayamos adentro con las demás, ellos insistieron en esperarte antes de explicarnos todo – dijo Ray un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta de la extraña conducta de Serena. Ya en el templo las chicas saludaron a los recién llegados y los three lights empezaron su historia.

Desde que nos fuimos de este planeta, estuvimos investigando una fuerza extraña que vagaba por el universo, cuando esta fuerza entraba en algún planeta primero lo analizaba, al parecer buscaba características especiales para asentarse, así lo vimos entrar en muchos planetas pero en ninguno pareció encontrar lo que buscaba hasta que llegó aquí, intentamos sacarla de la tierra pero todo fue inútil, inclusive en el intento yo salí herido, así fue como decidimos buscarlas para informarles sobre la nueva amenaza – su voz se escuchó un poco triste.

Esa fuerza tiene forma – preguntó Lita un poco aturdida por el relato, no realmente pero es tan poderosa que puede corromper la mente de las personas y hacer que luchen a su favor, disculpen por haber venido con esta mala noticia – dijo Yaten mirando directamente a Mina.

Sea el enemigo que sea, es nuestra misión defender este planeta cueste lo que cueste – Mina hizo su voto solemne de defender el planeta junto con las demás. ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – Se escuchó la voz de preocupación de Darien al ver a su novia con el rostro pálido, No pasa …na…da – Serena se desmayó siendo sostenida por Darien y Seiya.

¿Qué me sucede¿Quién eres? – Serena preguntaba angustiada al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, No tengas miedo mi intención no es hacerte daño, solo quiero que empieces a hacer caso a tus verdaderos sentimientos – la figura se empezó a acercar cada vez más a Serena¿Verdaderos sentimientos? – dijo la rubia imaginándose a lo que se refería la extraña figura¿acaso amas a ese hombre que está a tu lado¿Acaso no estás a su lado solo por esa pequeña que tiene que nacer? – la figura estaba frente a ella, era un hombre vestido con un hábito negro y capucha, alzó su brazo y tocó el hombro de Serena, en ese momento ella despertó.

Serena ¿Estás bien? – lo primero que vió ella fue el rostro de Darien, pero no era precisamente a él a quien quería ver. La llevaré a su casa para que descanse – dijo Darien con una voz claramente autoritaria así que nadie le dijo nada. Él la llevó lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, él pudo notar algo en su novia, algo muy extraño. Adiós amor – dijo Darien desde la calle, adiós – seguidamente Serena cerró la puerta de su casa y subió sin saludar a nadie, cerró la puerta de su cuarto para evitar que Luna la molestara y se tendió en su cama.

Desde hoy viviré lo que quiero vivir, ya nada me importará más que mi felicidad…seiya…


	2. capitulo II: la mentira

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**La mentira**

Lo siento Darien pero ya no te quiero – la voz era de Serena, pero ¿por qué?... – preguntaba Darien sin entender, solo sucedió… - Ella se alejaba poco a poco de Darien, ¡¿Para todas las cosas hay un por qué! ¡Dímelo!- las lágrimas corrían por el rostro sin parar por el rostro de Darien, Tu viaje… tu ausencia durante todo ese tiempo… eso me dolió… ahora deseo estar con otra persona…- cada vez estaba más lejos de Darien, ¡Dime quien es el maldito! – Dentro de sí, él suplicaba que no se lo dijera, De verdad quieres saber – Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron al ver derrotado a su ex pareja, Yo… ¡No! ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡Ella no me haría esto!

Darien despertó sudando frío en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, ¡No puede ser! ¡Fue tan real! – poco a poco iba recuperando la confianza en su novia, Ella nunca lo haría… ella me ama… - luego el miedo de perderla paso y él se quedó profundamente dormido, sin darse cuenta que una sombra salía de debajo de su cama y huía por la ventana, ya veremos si tu princesa no es capaz de hacerte daño – la sombra desapareció con el viento.

Era una mañana soleada, Serena se levantó tarde como todos los domingos, aparte Luna no pudo despertarla esta vez ya que la puerta estuvo cerrada durante toda la noche. Un día más sin ti… pronto estaremos juntos – algo pasó por la mente de Serena, algo que le helo la sangre, una posibilidad que no había tomado en cuenta, ¿pero si él ya no siente lo mismo?- estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando el teléfono sonó, como percibiendo que era para ella, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió corriendo escaleras abajo esperando que fuera él.

¿Sí?- Mamá Ikuko ya había levantado el teléfono, Un momento por favor, Sere… Serena es para ti- le pasó el auricular a su hija, Serena al tener contacto con el teléfono sintió claramente una electricidad recorriéndola, Soy Serena, ¿Quién habla? – Estaba casi segura de que era…, Bombón soy yo Seiya – al otro lado del teléfono estaba él, llamando desde su estudio de grabación, ho…la ¿Cómo estás? – La voz de Serena se tornaba nerviosa, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que siguiera a sus sentimientos.

Yo estoy bien bombón, ¿dime tienes algo que hacer más tarde? – Seiya por algún motivo se sentía muy confiado en recibir un si de la rubia, Yo… - Ella sabía que todos los domingos Darien pasaba por ella para ver videos en su departamento, pero no se podía negar, de un momento a otro tomo confianza. No, realmente no tenía ningún plan – Al parecer no sintió ningún remordimiento por haber mentido sobre sus planes de ese domingo, Perfecto preciosa te parece que pase por ti para ir al cine y tomar un helado – una sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro de Seiya. Está bien te espero dentro de dos horas en el parque Nº 10, hasta entonces- Serena colgó el teléfono y empezó a pensar como haría para deshacerse de Darien.

Luego de unos minutos, Serena decidió llamar a Darien, ¿Hola? ¿Darien? – intentaba que su voz sonara un poco ronca, ¿Si? ¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa con tu voz? – muy preocupado, Darien disculpa que no pueda ir a tu departamento… (figia tos) pero estoy mal – ella estaba absolutamente segura de que él le creería, Ya veo mi amor, esta bien descansa yo talvez vaya en la noche a verte, ¿OK? – algo lo tenía intranquilo, no sabía lo que era pero no le parecía verídica la conversación con Serena. Si me encuentras despierta bajo, nos vemos – ella colgó el teléfono sintiendo gran alivio al ver que su novio se creyó su mentira, lo logré… ahora a alistarme…

Mientras tanto Luna y Artemis intentaban investigar al nuevo enemigo del cual hablaron los three lights. No sé porque pero algo me dice que esta vez, las chicas no podrán con el enemigo – La voz de Luna se corto al imaginarse lo que podía suceder, Tranquila Luna, ellas siempre han podido, aunque ahora el enemigo puede ser cualquiera inclusive ellas mismas – Artemis se dio cuenta del gran peligro que corrían las sailors. Y si llamamos a las… - Luna fue interrumpida por el gato blanco, sabes que no debemos, no sabemos si aún somos aliados, que tal si nos ganamos un enemigo más – A tal comentario Luna no pudo aguantar la ira, ¿De que rayos hablas? Sabes que ellas protegieron el planeta antes de que las sailors renacieran, es imposible que se nieguen, yo las llamaré – Luna dio un salto y salió de la casa de Serena con rumbo desconocido.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Serena y Seiya pactaran su cita, ella había llegado por primera vez a una cita puntual, su corazón tenía miedo pero algo le decía que debía seguir sus instintos, en ese momento vio a alguien acercarse, era él. ¡Bombón! ¡Disculpa la tardanza! – estaba muy agitado, parecía que había corrido un par de cuadras antes de llegar al parque, no te preocupes solo espere cinco minutos – le sonrió Serena un poco ruborizada.

Los dos caminaron un rato por el parque, buscando un asiento con sombra para sentarse, ¿Cómo te va con tu novio, Bombón? – Esa pregunta ya se la esperaba la rubia, muy bien – poco a poco fue agachando la cabeza, ¿Estás segura bombón? – acercó lentamente su mano a la barbilla de Serena, alzándole el rostro para comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad, últimamente las cosas entre Darien y yo han decaído mucho – Serena no podía despegar su mirada de la de Seiya, poco a poco sintió que algo la hacía acercar sus labios a los de él, un beso… solo quiero un beso de Seiya… pero ¡Darien!

Antes de llegar a besarlo, su corazón volvió a interponerse en sus acciones, alejó nerviosamente a Seiya de ella y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar una fuente de agua. ¡Qué cobarde que soy! – se lamentaba la rubia sentándose al borde de la fuente, algo en su cabeza empezó a hablarle: ¿Por qué te resistes a tus instintos? ¡No te sientas forzada a pasar tu vida al lado de alguien que no quieres! – la voz iba envenenando lentamente las ideas de Serena, quien no podía hacer nada por librarse de la voz.

En la casa de Serena alguien tocaba la puerta, Buenas tardes señora ¿se encuentra Serena?- algo en su cabeza le decía que Serena no le había dicho la verdad, ¿Serena? Hace una hora que salió, pensé que iría a verte a ti, escuché que iba al parque Nº 10 - la mamá de Serena había logrado escuchar la cita con Seiya pero pensó que se estaba citando con su novio. ¿Ella estaba enferma? – Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta al hacer esa pregunta, ¿Enferma? No ella estaba muy bien de salud ¿Por qué la pregunta?. Por nada señora, hasta luego.

Darien se despidió y subió a su automóvil, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella me mintió! ¿por qué?... yo nunca le he fallado…¡nunca maldición! – su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar… no comprendía porque la mentira de Serena, y le hervía la sangre al pensar con quien podría estar ella en ese momento.

Serena estaba aún sentada en la fuente, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, ¿Qué sucedió bombón? ¿Por qué huiste? – Él no podía dejar que ella se le escapara, disculpa – Serena sentía unas ganas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, Ven te invito un helado – Seiya la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la heladería. Después de comprar los helados se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba para la calle, Discúlpame por favor bombón no quería que te sintieras presionada, escuchar que no andas muy bien con tu novio me hizo ilusionarme – por algún motivo Seiya parecía estar esperando que apareciera alguien por el lugar, no te preocupes tú no hiciste nada que yo no te permitiera – ella volvió a fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos azules sintió la nuevamente la necesidad de un beso.

El semáforo estaba en rojo y Darien no podía dejar de pensar en la mentira de su novia y la razón por la cual lo engaño, tenía miedo de perderla a la persona que amo aún antes de nacer, se recostó en el timón y empezó a llorar, voltió la cabeza hacia la heladería y su mirada chocó con el hombre que besaba a su novia, allí estaba Seiya con sus ojos clavados en los de Darien, transmitiendo el placer de verlo en esa situación tan dolorosa.

Darien no soportó más y poco le importo que el semáforo este en verde, se bajó del auto y caminó decididamente hacia la heladería, pero antes de que llegara algo sucedió, 2 hombres aparecieron de la nada y lo empujaron con una fuerza descomunal hacia un árbol, el golpe lo dejó un poco aturdido pero pudo ver claramente como dos figuras (una femenina y otra masculina) salían del cuerpo de los hombres, la gente al ver lo ocurrido empezaron a gritar y echar a correr, estos gritos alertaron a Serena y Seiya quienes estaban en su propio mundo.

¡Que rayos sucede aquí! – Seiya le hizo frente a las dos sombras que acechaban a Darien, ¡Aléjense de Darien! – Serena no entendía porque sentía una culpa enorme en el corazón, aléjense! – un sombra masculina habló, Este hombre será mío! – la sombra femenina estaba a punto de llevarse a Darien cuando…, Cadena de amor de Venus! – el ataque al parecer hirió la mano de la sombra y esta tuvo que soltar a Darien, de la nada salieron las sailor scouts y rescataron a su príncipe.

¡Malditas intrusas! ¡Devuelvanmelo ahora o lo lamentarán! – la sombra estaba en posición de ataque, Jamás! Eterna sailor moon transformación, poder de lucha estelar transformación! – Serena y Seiya se transformaron ante el enemigo dejando ver que eran muchas para que las sombras pudieran ganarles. Parece que estamos en desventaja numérica Escila! – la sombra masculina le hablaba a su compañera, tienes razón mejor utilizamos a la escoria humana, vamos a buscar unos huéspedes jajaja – al decir esto los dos salieron corriendo y las sailors detrás de ellos.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a una turba de personas que venían hacia ellas, ¡Cuidado! No podemos dañar a estas personas inocentes! – Serena estaba asustada no quería hacerle daño a ninguna persona, ¡Cobardes muestrense! – Lita intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener a la turba pero eran demasiados para ella. ¡Cuidado Lita! – gritó Amy al ver a su amiga salir volando por los aires, gracias a los reflejos de Darien (quien ya estaba recuperado) no se impacto contra una pared.

No podemos hacer nada! – Sailor Star maiker intentaba defender a Amy de un nuevo ataque de las personas. los purificaré! Cúbranme por favor**, ¡****Dulce luz de estrellas de las Sailor Scouts! – por un momento el poder de sailor moon pareció funcionar pero rapidamente las sombras recobraron el control sobre las personas. ¡No puede ser! Si sailor moon no pudo purificarlas no podemos hacer nada! – Mina no podía creer lo que veía, la turba seguía atacándolas y ellas estaban sin salida pero…**

**Control mental! – una voz se dejó escuchar y siete personas cayeron del cielo rodeando a la turba, eran cuatro mujeres y tres hombres con vestimenta extraña, para sorpresa de las sailors después de oír la voz de una de ellas la turba se detuvo, la chica de vestimenta roja tenía los brazos extendidos hacia delante como controlando a las personas.**

**La chica de vestimenta azul se dirigió a Serena, ¡Princesa de la luna! Necesitamos tu ayuda para sacar a esta fuerza maligna de los cuerpos de estas personas, mi amiga no soportará más tiempo, actúa de una vez, muestra el cristal de plata. Está bien ¡Cristal de plata hazte presente ante la descendiente del milenio de plata! – Serena extendió sus manos y entre ellas despidiendo un tremendo resplandor apareció el cristal de plata.**

**Chicas, ahora! – las cuatro chicas pusieron sus manos sobre su corazón y sacaron sus respectivos cristales, todas gritaron al mismo tiempo: ¡transferencia de poder! y los resplandores se dirigieron al cristal de plata, ¡Siente las palabras dentro de ti princesa de la luna! – grito al parecer la líder de las recién llegadas.**

**Siento las palabras dentro de mí… ¡sublime purificación de los sagrados elementos, un campo de luz rodeo a las personas y cegó a las sailors, la fuerza que surgió de la combinación del cristal de plata y los otros cristales fue tal que inmediatamente expulsó a las sombras de sus cuerpos. Al pasar el resplandor las personas estaban inconscientes en el piso.**

**¡¿Quíenes son ustedes! – Darien estaba muy intrigado sobre las recién llegadas, la chica de vestimenta azul se acercó a él lentamente y le habló al oído: pronto lo sabrás príncipe Endimión! – después de esa corta respuesta los recién llegados entraron a un portal y desaparecieron del lugar.**

**¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó en tono celoso Serena, ¡A ti que te importa! – esta respuesta sorprendió a todo el grupo, ¿Por qué le hablas así? – se escuchó la voz muy afligida de Mina, ustedes no se metan ¡Esto es asunto de Serena y mío! Me quieres explicar aquí o…, Darien! Tú nos viste ¿verdad? – Serena estaba muy tranquila para sorpresa de sus amigas, Si te exhibes como una cualquiera como no te voy a ver, ¡Tenias que engañarme con este idiota! – señalando a Seiya, ¡Tranquilízate! No te permito que me insultes, nuestra relación estaba más que acaba desde antes que Seiya regrese – Serena intentaba no sonar demasiado Serena para no herirlo, ¡aunque sea me lo hubieras dicho y se acababa pero no preferiste engañarme! – a Darien se le partía el corazón con cada palabra que escuchaba de la boca su antes tan amada Serena, si te lo hubiera dicho ¿me habrías dejado? Vamos responde – Darien solo cayó, le dio una mirada asesina a Seiya y se fue del lugar hacia su departamento.**

**Todo el grupo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, eran demasiadas emociones juntas para un solo día, todos decidieron hablar sobre el asusto al día siguiente, para que las cosas entre Serena y Darien se calmaran.**

**Nota:**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, bueno el fanfic al ser de sailor moon lo voy a enfocar principalmente en las confusiones de Serena (creo que va a seguir gustando este fic sailor angel 7), bueno yo no odio a Darien en lo absoluto pero creo que lo mejor es que estén separados por el momento jejeje, bueno los dejo en intriga por un rato, de nuevo gracias por los reviews. Y amiga sousei Seiya es sailor pro no esta considerada como mujer jejje no exageres jajaja**


	3. Capitulo III:El resentimiento

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**El resentimiento**

En el departamento de Darien el panorama era desolador, al parecer había vuelto añicos cualquier cosa que encontró en su camino, el piso estaba lleno de vidrios y papeles, pero algo resaltada entre todo ese desastre, una fotografía que mostraba a tres personas estaba cortada a la mitad, esa foto mostraba lo que antes había sido un amor verdadero, sin barreras y sin engaños, el cual se había convertido en odio en el corazón de Darien.

Fue una noche terrible para el príncipe de la tierra, cada vez que conciliaba el sueño, millones de pesadillas llegaban a él, mostrándole a su ex novia en los brazos de su amante… Seiya.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Serena se despertaba sin ningún remordimiento de su cama, tranquilamente entró en la ducha, y luego salió sin percatarse de la presencia de una linda gatita negra. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Los futuros gobernantes de este planeta no se pueden separar! ¿Comprendes?- La voz de Luna se hizo mucho más fuerte al ver que la rubia no le prestaba ni la menor atención, ¡¿Me estás escuchando! ¿Acaso no has pensado en Ri…- Antes de terminar la frase, Luna pudo ver a tiempo que un libro salía volando con dirección a su rostro, logró esquivarlo pero aún no salía de su asombro, al ver que la princesa se tornó agresiva con ella. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – La asustada gata intentaba que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que hizo.

¡Nunca más quiero escuchar ese nombre frente a mí! Yo no tengo ninguna hija llamada Rini y no la tendré nunca! ¿Entendiste bien Luna, quiero vivir lo que yo deseo y no seguir un futuro ridículo- Detrás de Serena se podía observar una aura negra, la cual fue claramente percibida por Luna. Pero… tu destino es estar al lado… de Darien – Estás palabras volvieron a hacer enojar a Serena, quien esta irreconocible para Luna. ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa el destino! Solo quiero seguir mis deseos y ser feliz junto a Seiya – Seguidamente salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, afuera de su casa la esperaba su nuevo amor.

Hola bombón, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto agitada- Serena estaba furiosa con Luna por haberle recordado su deber. Es culpa de Luna, se le ocurre mencionar esos dos nombre que me ponen los pelos de punta – Seiya notó que su amada estaba apretando su puño, así que decidió abrazarla para darle confianza. Tranquila preciosa, mientras estés a mi lado te olvidarás rápido de esos estorbos, ven vamos a caminar- A medida que caminaban Serena se olvidaba de los recuerdos de su futura hija y marido. Seiya, más tarde tenemos que reunirnos con las chicas, al frente de la pastelería de Lita – su voz sonó como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para ir. Está bien bombón, pero más tarde, quiero disfrutar tu compañía a solas.

Mientras tanto Yaten recogía a Mina de sus ensayos teatrales, ¡Hola Mina! ¡Aquí! – Él intentaba llamarla por medio de señas desde la acera de enfrente en donde hacia una hora estaba esperando, ¡Yaten! No lo puedo creer ¿qué haces aquí? – Mina cruzaba contenta la calle al ver que el chico que por tanto tiempo quiso la había ido a visitar sin que ella lo pidiera. ¿Qué tal el ensayo? – Los ojos de Yaten no podían creer que esa chica tan hermosa era la Mina que había conocido dos años atrás, él sentía que le agradaba mucho más que antes. Bien hoy practicamos la escena del beso – Mina observó la cara celosa de su amigo. ¿Beso? ¿Tú tienes que hacer una escena así? – Yaten quería explotar nunca había sentido esas ganas de… eran celos, por primera vez en su vida Yaten estaba celoso. Yo? Por supuesto que no, esa escena es de los principales, pero yo me encargo de bailar en esa escena jejeje, vamos caminando y conversando – al escuchar estas palabras Yaten se sintió más calmado y con ganas de abrazar a Mina.

Y? dime como supiste de mis ensayos teatrales? – al decir esto el rostro del muchacho se puso rojo fosforescente. Este… yo… bueno…yo le pregunté a Amy por ti y me dijo donde encontrarte – a cada palabra su cara se ponía más roja. Tranquilo, que bueno que viniste te extrañaba – por alguna razón mina no sintió ninguna vergüenza al decirle eso pero Yaten estaba demasiado rojo.

Eran las dos de la tarde, el cielo se nubló y la lluvia cayó sobre la cuidad de Tokio, Darien veía desde la ventana de su departamento los autos pasar, la gente correr para refugiarse y poco a poco como la calle se quedaba vacía, momento que eligió para caminar y pensar. Nisiquiera se preocupo de buscar un paraguas o abrigarse solo salió de su departamento sin rumbo fijo, cualquier persona que hace eso es porque tiene unas ganas locas de morir.

Él solo caminaba y caminaba con el corazón destrozado, millares de recuerdos felices se veían derrumbados con el solo hecho de recordar la imagen de su ex novia besando a Seiya. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste! ¿Por qué, Yo te amaba tanto… no valoraste ese amor… nisiquiera te importo Rini… ¿En que clase de persona te has convertido?- Darien pudo ver a lo lejos una banca y se sentó allí a llorar. Una voz malévola empezó a jugar con su cabeza, ¿Tu princesa te engaño, ¿no dijiste que ella nunca te haría daño? ¿Ahora que piensas? ¿La odias? – la voz empezó a afectar la cordura de Darien, ¡Si la odio con toda el alma! – Esas palabras las dijo sin pensar. Muy bien, muy bien, ahora tienes que vengarte, no puede quedar así, ¿verdad? – la voz se hizo irónica. Yo…quiero pero… ¡no déjame, no le haré daño, no soy como ella!

En ese momento, una mano se posó en el hombro de Darien sobresaltándolo, él alzó la vista y vio un paraguas que cubría el rostro de la persona parada en frente de él, Hola! ¿Qué le sucede? No puede estar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, es peligroso – la voz era femenina y hablaba con mucha confianza, algo que le pareció muy raro a Darien. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?- El paraguas se movió un poco dejando al descubierto el rostro de la joven. Nos viste ayer y ya no lo recuerdas, príncipe Endimión…

Frente a la pastelería de Lita ya estaban esperando Rei, Amy y Taiki, ¿Porqué se demoraran tanto? – Rei estaba muy molesta porque había estado parada bajo la lluvia unos veinte minutos. Tranquila Rei, ya llegaran, me pregunto ¿cómo estará Darien? – Amy sonaba muy preocupada por su amigo. Debe estar destrozado, ¿nadie ha ido a verlo? – preguntó Taiki con un sentimiento de culpa al saber que su hermano era el culpable de todo ese desorden. Nadie ha querido ir, me daría mucha angustia ver a Darien mal, prefiero que esto se calme un poco e iré a verlo – Rei recordaba el tiempo que estuvo enamorada de darien pero tuvo que renunciar a él por Serena.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la pastelería Seiya, Serena, Mina y Yaten. Por fin! Ya era hora que se dignaran a venir – Rei estaba apunto de explotar, pero antes de que pudiera decir más Lita salió de la pastelería pidiendo ayuda para cerrar el local. Los chicos fueron a ayudarle y dejaron a las mujeres solas.

¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir que sucede contigo! – Rei sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Serena para evitar que se escape, tranquila Rei no huiré de ti, simplemente me di cuenta que la relación con Darien no iba más – Todas escucharon a Serena con asombro, ¡Acaso no te das cuenta lo que puedes provocar en el futuro! – Rei estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Serena. Él único futuro que me importa es el que tendré al lado de Seiya comprende ya no quiero a Darien y tampoco quiero a Rini – Lo último que dijo desenganchó la mano de Rei que iba directamente a la cara de Serena, pero esta vez la rubia no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pegar, antes que Rei pudiera tocar el rostro de su amiga, ésta la detuvo y apretó con fuerza. Ahhh, Sueltame! – Rei sentía que le partían la mano. Nunca! Me oíste nunca vuelvas a intentar ponerme una mano encima, entendiste! – Luego soltó la mano de Rei y la miró con desafío. ¿No entiendo porqué te comportas así? – Esta vez el rostro de Rei reflejaba miedo.

Darien había descubierto la identidad de su acompañante después de unos minutos. ¿ayer? Eres la chica de vestimenta roja, tú impediste que esas personas nos atacaran, ¿no es así? – Darien se puso de pie para verla cara a cara. Por fin, pensé que nunca me reconocerías, bueno ¿qué te sucede? No deberías estar con la princesa? – la chica pudo observar que el rostro de Darien se ponía mas pálido que antes. Perdón, dije algo malo ¿verdad? – ella pensó que el príncipe e iba a desmayar en ese momento e intentó sostenerlo. No es tu culpa, tú no sabes lo que ocurrió – Unas cuantas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de Darien, la chica quiso escuchar la historia. ¿Me la cuentas?...

Ya cerrada la pastelería, Lita y los demás salieron a reunirse con las demás. Bueno vamos al templo – aunque Rei estaba muy molesta con Serena, le preocupaba su actitud, así que de todas maneras decidió hacer la reunión en el templo. ¡Esperen! – una voz femenina se escuchó. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – La voz de Seiya se hizo presente como defendiendo a Serena. Tan rápido nos olvidaste Princesa de la Luna – había detrás de ella dos mujeres más y 3 hombres, el calificativo dado a Serena sorprendió a todas las chicas. Acaso ustedes son las personas que nos ayudaron ayer? – La voz tímida de Amy se hizo escuchar. Fuimos llamadas a este planeta para unirnos a ustedes contra el nuevo enemigo que acecha a este hermoso planeta – la lluvia caía con más fuerza y ninguna de las sailors entendía lo que pasaba.

¿De donde vienen y quien las llamo? – Mina miraba desafiante a la mujer que parecía ser la líder del grupo. Somos conocidas en el universo como las guerreras elementales – las palabras de la mujer fueron interrumpidas por una vocecita que venía del piso, Y yo las llamé! – Todas las sailors miraron perplejas a Luna que estaba al lado de la misteriosa mujer. ¿Luna? ¿Pero porqué? – La voz de Amy sonaba preocupada. Scouts necesito que vengan con nosotras, las tele transportaremos a nuestra base – La mujer apretó un botón de su reloj y un portal apareció ante ellas. Entren por favor – Luna entró primero y detrás de ella las scouts por último los misteriosos recién llegados.

Darien intentaba desahogarse con esa misterios chica, de la cual no sabía ni su nombre pero le daba una paz única, Vamos a su departamento príncipe, mire está completamente empapado, le puede dar neumonía – La chica aún sostenía a Darien del brazo. Vamos, es por aquí. Después de unos veinte minutos llegaron al departamento, la chica actuaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, le quitó la camisa e hizo que se cambiara inmediatamente para evitar que se resfriara, mientras ella intentaba familiarizarse con la cocina y prepararle algo caliente. Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, le sirvió al príncipe una taza de café caliente para reanimarlo. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto la muchacha. Mucho mejor ¿porqué te preocupas por mí? –La mirada de Darien se poso en aquellos ojos color miel y sintió perderse en ellos. El futuro rey de la tierra tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones - si Darien ya se estaba recuperando, con esas palabras volvió a decaer. Perdón no quise… yo y mi gran bocota, te aseguro que todo se solucionara, te lo prometo – La chica le dio una gran sonrisa que contagió a Darien de felicidad. Me has ayudado tanto y yo siquiera te pregunté tu nombre – la muchacha lo miraba tiernamente para animarlo, yo soy yulissa la guerrera del fuego mucho gusto príncipe Endimión – Le sonó extraño el calificativo que se dio ella misma, ¿guerrera del fuego? Nunca había escuchado de ella aunque…

Antes de que Darien pudiera preguntarle algo más, un sonido como el crujido de la madera al quemarse empezó a salir del reloj de la muchacha, con toda naturalidad apretó un botón y empezó a hablar. Yulissa! Me tienes preocupada! ¿Dónde te has metido? – la voz era de otra mujer muy preocupada. Discúlpame estoy con el príncipe en estos momentos – miraba a Darien fijamente algo le agradaba muchísimo de él. Ven enseguida para el centro, solo faltas tú. Iré enseguida, no te preocupes – la comunicación se cortó y la chica se levanto de su asiento. Príncipe por favor acompañeme – Yulissa tomó la mano de Darien para llevarlo frente a una puerta cerrada. ¿A dónde? – preguntó con curiosidad el príncipe. A mi base, la reina me ha mandado llamar y tienes que acompañarme – seguidamente sacó una llave con una marca igual a una flama y la puso en la cerradura girándola tres veces a la derecha, la puerta se abrió y los absorbió a su interior…

Nota final: Espero que les guste el tercer capitulo, dejen reviews por favor, y a los que ya lo hicieron muchas gracias, espero que sigan el fic.


	4. Capitulo IV: La recuperación

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**La recuperación**

Las scouts y los three lights caminaban por muchos pasadizos guiados por la extraña mujer y su séquito, el lugar era tenebroso, se notaba que el lugar no había sido habitado en mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos llegaron ante una puerta enorme, con grabados no muy notorios gracias al paso del tiempo. La tres mujeres se plantaron delante de la puerta y colocaron sus manos en distintos orificios, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver una mesa ovalada, ya preparada para recibir a los invitados.

Siéntense, por favor – dijo la mujer haciendo unas señas con la mano, invitándolos a entrar en la sala. Todos se sentaron y empezaron las preguntas, la primera en hablar fue Serena: "¿Por qué están aquí? – tomo la palabra la líder del otro grupo para explicar.

"Nosotras, mucho antes de que ustedes, sailors scouts, renacieran en este planeta, fuimos protectoras del mismo, no exactamente porque quisiéramos pero nos encargamos de que nada sucediera hasta que tuvimos que regresar a nuestro planeta de origen" – Esta breve explicación confundió aún más a la audiencia.

¿Y tú que tienes que ver con ellas, Luna? – La voz grave de Seiya se dejó escuchar, no se hizo esperar la respuesta de la gatita. Desde que las sailors despertaron en este planeta, he estado en contacto con las guerreras elementales, gracias a un antiguo pacto entre su planeta de origen "FATA" y el milenio de plata…

Mientras tanto en los pasadizos de la base de las guerreras elementales, Yulissa no encontraba el camino hacia la sala de reuniones. Haber…haber…estoy segura que era por ¡aquí! – Señalando a la derecha. Hemos volteado a la derecha cinco veces en 20 minutos, creo que te perdiste…- Darien estaba cansado pero le divertía la falta de orientación de su acompañante. Disculpe príncipe, pero es que… hace unos 15 que no entraba en este lugar… tantos recuerdos… - Su voz sonaba nostalgica.

¿Años? acaso… ¿eras guerrera cuando tenías diez años? – Darien estaba confundido ya que la joven aparentaba unos 25 años de edad. ¿Diez años? jajaja, claro que no, la última vez que pisé el centro de entrenamiento fue cuando tenía… 25 años – Yulissa lo dijo con tal normalidad que dejó perplejo a Darien. ¿Qué edad tienes ahora entonces? – no podría creer que esa jovencita tuviera más de 25 años. Yo tengo exactamente 40 años, no se me nota ¿verdad?...

En la sala de reuniones, la mujer de ojos castaños parecía preocupada, y no dejaba de mirar dos asientos vacíos a su lado. Disculpen un momento por favor, creo que faltan personas por llegar – dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación. Pero solo había dado cinco pasos y se encontró con los invitados faltantes. ¡Magda! ¡Por fin me logré ubicar! – Yulissa se separó del príncipe y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Bienvenido príncipe Endimión – aunque lo saludo cortésmente no hizo una reverencia como era lo acostumbrado.

Ya en la sala, Darien sentía que la sangre le hervía, al ver a su ex novia actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, se dio cuenta que a ella solo le importaba Seiya. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? – se preguntaba a sí mismo, sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Bueno ahora que estamos todos, les podré contar el motivo de nuestra presencia. Él enemigo con el cual se están enfrentando es sumamente poderoso, porque puede corromper no solo la mente de los humanos, si no también, su corazón. Algo que hace casi imposible la purificación del ser – Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que decía la mujer de ojos castaños.

Yo soy la reina de los elementos, ese es el apelativo que usa todo el universo para reconocer a la soberana del planeta FATA. Mi madre, quién también usó este apelativo antes de morir, viajó hasta la Luna para entrevistarse con la reina Serenity en el milenio de plata, con el propósito de ser aliados en contra de cualquier mal que aparezca. Las dos reinas firmaron el acuerdo con dos regalos, el planeta FATA obsequio a la Luna el fantasma cristal plateado, que esta formado por fragmentos de los sagrados cristales de los elementos, a cambio de ello, la Luna nos obsequio la larga vida de sus habitantes – Las sailors no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

¿El cristal de plata está formado por esas gemas que utilizaron ustedes? – Serena mostraba una incredulidad única. Es verdad, por eso fue que transmitimos la energía de nuestros cristales al cristal de plata, para que tenga la suficiente fuerza para purificar el corazón de esas personas – La reina explicaba todo con mucha naturalidad, pero por dentro no entendía el comportamiento de la princesa.

Les presentaré a mi esposo, el gobernante del planeta Espenta, Dinael – Al lado de la reina se alzó un hombre alto de cabello corto negro, y tomó la palabra. Al ser mi planeta aliado de FATA, me veo gentilmente obligado a proteger este planeta y ayudarlos a detener a esa fuerza maligna, la cual no solo ha atacado aquí, si no que viene destruyendo muchos astros cercanos al mío.

Yo soy Yulissa, guerrera del fuego, mucho gusto de conocerlas – la joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel se dirigió a las sailors educada y alegremente, pero le dio una mirada asesina a Serena, la cual fue percibida por ella. Yo soy Nathalye, guerrera de la tierra, espero que los dos grupos puedan acoplarse muy bien – una joven morena de cabello ensortijado se levantó para saludar.

Yo soy Cintia, guerrera del aire, encantada de verlas en persona – una joven también morena de cabello lacio se levantó para presentar. Ellos son mis guardianes: El príncipe y El Señor de los mares – Dijo la reina señalando a dos hombres, el primero de pelo negro no muy corto, y el segundo de pelo largo rubio.

Al terminar la presentación, Luna tomó la palabra: Si se habrán dado cuenta, gracias al antiguo pacto del milenio de plata y FATA, ellas pueden conservar la apariencia y la agilidad de una joven de 25 años, a pesar de tener aproximadamente 40.

¡Cuarenta! – Todos se sorprendieron ante tal revelación. ¿Exactamente a que enemigo nos enfrentamos? – Mina se dirigió al Rey Dinael. Esas dos sombras que corrompieron a esas personas la tarde anterior, eran solo esbirros de una fuerza llamada "Grimonio", está se encarga de corromper los corazones de los habitantes de los planetas que ataca, haciendo que entre ellos se destruyan y poder absorber todo la energía negativa posible para reabastecerse.

¿Pero por qué aquí? – preguntó Lita con cara de angustia, ya que ella no quería volver a pelear. La guerrera de la tierra le contestó: "El corazón de los humanos es demasiado débil, por lo tanto, fácil de corromper, eso es exactamente lo que busca Grimonio"

Les pido por favor sailors scouts, que acepten integrar a ustedes a las guerreras elementales, si no lo hacen les será imposible acabar con el nuevo enemigo – Luna miraba a todas las chicas, esperando una respuesta positiva.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con que ellas trabajen con nosotros, ¿ustedes no? – Darien se había puesto de pie, alzando su mano en señal de aceptación. Las guerreras elementales esperaban la aprobación de todos los demás.

¿Estamos de acuerdo chicas? – Serena también se puso de pie y pidió la opinión de las demás. ¡Estamos de acuerdo! – gritaron los scouts dando el visto bueno al pacto. El rey Dinael estrechó la mano del príncipe de la tierra, dando comienzo a una nueva alianza…

Nota de autor:

Muchas gracias a Sousei, Daniel, Pandora no Rea y sailor angel 7 por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando este humilde fic. Y creo que le debo una disculpa a Nathalye por un comentario erróneo de parte de Rebeca sobre ella.

**Para Rebeca**: Bueno que lastima que no te gustara el fic, tienes mucha razón cuando dices que las críticas sirven para seguir adelante y si uno se derrumba por ellas demuestra falta de madurez. Pero hay unas cositas que te quisiera decir:

Si vas a criticar algo, critica el fan fic que estoy escribiendo mas no, mis reviews, porque eso demuestra tu falta de madurez, ya que si no aceptas las opiniones de otros, no puedes integrarte a la sociedad, ¡piénsalo!

Por otro lado, si quieres criticar algo debe ser con fundamento, tu propia opinión la has escrito nefastamente, te enseñaré unas cuantas fallas de tu parte:

Cuando dices: "**a demostrado su ignorancia ante el tema**", "a" en este caso que proviene del verbo "haber", se debe escribir "ha".

Bueno creo que debes saber que al iniciar una oración, la primera letra debe ser mayúscula, cosa que no has cumplido en varios párrafos de tu comentario. También se aplica esta ley de la ortografía, al hacer una pregunta, se acostumbra poner el signo de interrogación y luego viene la primera letra mayúscula. Verifica tú misma tu comentario.

En cuanto a los acentos te quisiera decir: la palabra críticas se tilda por ser esdrújula (verifica tu comentario), la palabra inglés también se tilda por ser aguda y terminar en s (verifica tu comentario),

Hay algunas frases en tu comentario que están mal redactadas, analicemos: "**te respeto que tienes una gran imaginación**", debería ser "respeto la gran imaginación que tienes".

Ahora quisiera aclararte que en ningún momento quise hacer o "meter" como dices, ninguna metáfora. Cuando digo: "**Serena intentaba no sonar demasiado Serena para no herirlo**", es un error al tipear, debería decir "Serena intentaba no sonar demasiado **severa** para no herirlo", este error lo notaría fácilmente una persona que lee mucho.

Y por último, cuando uno hace una crítica (creo que eso fue lo que intentaste hacer), no puedes darte aires de superioridad con el autor de la obra a criticar, ya que esto demuestra falta completa de respeto y ética. Aparte, si vas a criticar faltas ortográficas, primero intenta hacer un comentario sin ellas, y dedícate a mejorar tu propia ortografía antes de cuestionar la mía, así lograrás ser una buena crítica.

6. Te mando muchos saludos, y recuerda poner tu mail antes de decir esto: "**Si gustas nos ponemos en contacto y te doy clases que buena falta te hacen eh**". Atentamente la autora de este fic: Aracne.


	5. CAPITULO V: La integración

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**La integración**

Luego de la reunión en la base, las scouts regresaron a sus casas, escoltadas por las guerreras elementales. Hasta aquí llegamos nosotras – La reina de los elementos se detuvo haciendo una seña de despedida. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – Serena se acercó a la líder de las guerreras. No te preocupes, sus comunicadores han sido unidos a los nuestros, cuando nos necesiten solo deben llamarnos, toma esto – La reina hizo aparecer entre sus manos una llave dorada, en la cual estaba incrustada una luna creciente. ¿Para mí? – Serena tomó la llave y abrazó a la reina.

Esta llave te permitirá un acceso rápido a nuestro centro, en caso que la situación se torne incontrolable – todos observaron el gesto de resignación de la reina. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – La rubia aún no sabía como dirigirse a ella. Llámame Dagma, ahora que estoy en la Tierra prefiero usar mi verdadero nombre, en vez de mi apodo, bueno nos vemos – Inmediatamente Dagma apretó un botón de su reloj y un portal apareció, en el cual entraron las guerreras.

Sin Yulissa, la situación se volvía muy incómoda para Darien, el solo hecho de ver a Seiya poner un solo dedo en los cabellos de Serena, le hacía sentir que perdía completamente la razón.

¿Creen que estuvo bien hacer ese pacto con ellas? – Lita parecía un poco desconfiada.

Si Luna las llamó, significa que las necesitamos – Serena por fin se comportaba como líder de las sailors.

Chicos, vamos al templo Hikawa, miren sus relojes – Todos le hicieron caso a Rei, y levantaron sus muñecas, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que entraron en el portal.

¿Cómo es posible? Estoy segura que estuvimos allí dentro como 3 horas, hasta más – Mina aún no podía creerlo.

Al parecer tienen una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la nuestra – Rei había estado analizando la base mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones.

¿Es tan avanzada, que es capaz de cambiar el transcurso del tiempo? – Esta vez Lita intentaba entender.

Al parecer si, no hay otra explicación, ¿vamos a ir o no? – Rei estaba impaciente, al parecer tenía un pequeño plan…

¡Si! – Casi todos gritaron contentos, pero Darien no podría soportar esa situación más tiempo.

Disculpa Rei…pero… yo no puedo ir – El príncipe de la Tierra alzó la mano en señal de adiós y dio media vuelta para irse… pero lo detuvieron.

¡Por favor! No nos ganas esto – las cuatro scout lo sostuvieron para evitar que escape.

Chicas… suéltenme…no puedo ir – Darien intentaba zafarse de las manos de sus amigas sin ser grosero.

¡Darien tu debes recuperarla! No puedes huir así… - Mina se aferraba fuertemente a él.

En el centro de entrenamiento, la escena era vista por las guerreras.

¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Él me necesita! – Yulissa estaba desesperada por ir a ayudar a su amigo.

¿No deberías dejarlo tranquilo? Él debe intentar recuperarla, ¡tú lo sabes muy bien! – Dagma estaba empeñada a no dejarla ir.

¡Entiende! ¡Yo sé lo que está sintiendo! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió con Orión? – Los ojos miel de la chica empezaban a cristalizarse, al recordar un pequeño tropiezo en su vida.

Lo siento, no había tomado en cuenta eso, si quieres ir yo no te retengo, pero escucha bien, ¡No puedes alterar los sentimientos de los futuros reyes de este planeta! – Dagma abrazó fuertemente a su amiga de toda la vida, e hizo el portal para que pueda ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Darien seguía forcejeando con las chicas, escena que para Seiya era patética.

¡Si tanto le duele verme con Serena, dejen que se vaya! – Gritó con una voz autoritaria, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Las chicas reaccionaron sorprendidas con la supuesta orden, soltando a Darien, quien estaba a punto de darle un puñete a su competidor.

¡Maldito! ¡Por supuesto que me duele, Serena y yo nos hemos amado desde antes de nacer, ¡¿Realmente crees que tú puedes romper ese lazo! – Darien avanzaba amenazador hacia Seiya, quien ya estaba listo para defenderse. Antes de que llegaran a los golpes un grito se dejó escuchar.

¡No! – Un portal se abrió ante ellos, y de él salió la guerrera el fuego, Yulissa.

La mirada de Darien se transformó al verla acercarse a él, sentía que solo ella le daría la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos tan terribles.

Disculpen la interrupción, pero en estos momentos no es bueno pelearse entre ustedes y menos por una causa perdida – Al escuchar esas palabras, Serena quería matarla, ya que sabía que la causa pérdida era ella.

Tienes razón, lo siento Seiya, no volveré a molestarte ni a ti, ni a tu novia… disculpen que no los acompañe a su reunión pero debo reponerme de esta pérdida, y no lo digo por ti, Serena, lo digo por mi hija Rini – Terminando la frase, él y Yulissa se fueron juntos del lugar.

Serena hervía de celos por dentro, pero fue muy cautelosa para no demostrarlo en frente de Seiya. (Pensando) ¡Esa estúpida! ¡Darien no me pudo olvidar así de rápido! ¡No puedo!...

Rei veía derrumbado su plan de juntar de nuevo a los futuros reyes del planeta gracias a la guerrera del fuego, pero por otro lado entendía que ella solo buscaba la tranquilidad de Darien.

Creo que después de esto, será mejor que nos reunamos otro día, ya que mañana la mayoría tiene universidad – Rei ya no tenía ánimos de ninguna reunión.

¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado jejeje – Por un momento todos vieron aparecer a la antigua Serena, irresponsable y alegre, auque el milagro duró muy poco, las chicas sintieron que aún podrían recuperarla.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras Darien intentaba instalar a Yulissa en su casa.

Dormirás por hoy en mi cama, yo dormiré en la sala, ¿Está bien? – Su presencia le recordaba su adorada Serena, en aquellos días que se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

No quiero incomodarte, tu duerme en tu cama, yo dormiré aquí – Yulissa intentaba molestar lo más posible para poder seguir cerca de él.

Nada de eso, eres mi invitada, aunque no lo creas te debo mucho – De nuevo Darien sintió perderse en los ojos miel de la joven. Él intentó acercarse a ella un poco más, pero en la cabeza de Yulissa solo estaba la orden de Dagma. Rápidamente se hizo para atrás y tomó unas cuantas películas.

¿Puedo verlas? Hace tanto tiempo que no veo películas – Su voz se cortó un poco al encontrar un título.

¿Qué sucede? – Darien notó el cambió de animo de su acompañante y se preocupó.

Nada, solo que… esta película siempre la veía con mi madre, hasta que tuve que irme de aquí – de pronto Yulissa no aguantó más y explotó en llanto.

Tranquila, ¿Qué sucedió con tu familia? – él intentó abrazarla con fuerza para consolarla.

Les modificamos las memorias… para que no recuerden que existimos, fue tan…doloroso, ahora que regrese no poder abrazarla porque me podría en evidencia – Yulissa no parecía calmarse, al contrario estaba desahogando todo lo que en 15 años tuvo que callar.

¿Quién tomó la decisión? – Darién dentro de sí, estaba seguro que fue Dagma.

¡Todas!... todas decidimos que era lo mejor, ya que nuestra partida era definitiva y ellos no iban a querer dejarnos ir… a nadie le dolió más que a Dagma, ella es hija única y tuvo que dejar solos a sus padres, y llevar a cuestas el tremendo peso de dirigir un planeta – Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cesando y Yulissa se separó de los brazos de Darien.

¿Puedo verla?  - una sonrisa afloró del rostro de la joven.

Por supuesto que sí, "el hombre bicentenario" es una de mis películas preferidas – Todas la noche se la pasaron viendo y debatiendo sobre los videos. Aunque Darien no podía dejar de pensar en Serena, la compañía de Yulissa lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Nota: Espero que les agrade el capítulo, he intentado que los diálogos sean un poco más ordenados, auque creo que la mayoría podía leerlo como lo ponía antes, pero a veces hay que intentar mejorar. Cuídense todos, byes.


	6. Capitulo VI: La decisión

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**La decisión**

Los ojos de Serena no podían cerrarse aunque tenía mucho sueño, solo podía admirar el techo de su habitación imaginando ver el cielo estrellado, como tantas veces lo hizo cuando se quedaba en la casa de Darien.

¿No te duele que ya no este a tu lado?... tan rápido se olvido de mí… pero yo que hago pensando en él, ya no lo quiero…ni a él ni a ese futuro ridículo… pero él estaba tan dolido por lo de Seiya… hasta que llegó esa maldita vieja… me niego a dejarle a mi Darien… pero ¡no! ¡yo quiero a Seiya!... ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?... yo ya no quiero a Darien…¿o si?

La rubia daba vueltas en su cama, no podía explicar sus celos hacia Yulissa, poco a poco el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

¡Serena! Son las 9 de la mañana, ¿A qué hora ibas a la universidad? – Mama Ikuko intentaba despertar a Serena, quien se suponía debería estar en su centro de estudio hace una media hora.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? – Serena abrió sus ojos y miró su despertador, el cual marcaba las 9 de la mañana, al ver esto toda la pereza se le quito y salió de su cama de un salto. Unos veinte minutos después bajo corriendo por las escaleras.

¡Adiós! – salió de su casa a toda prisa, pero se dio cuenta que por más que corriera no iba a alcanzar su clase, así que decidió pasear un rato antes de llegar a la universidad.

¿Cómo me metí en este lío?... ¿Qué hizo que cambie tanto en tan poco tiempo? – A lo lejos vio un puente, el cual le hizo recordar una escena crucial en su vida. Se acercó y se asomó a ver su reflejo en el agua.

Recuerdo

Mi tesis fue aceptada en Estados unidos, tendré que ir para allá, y me quedaré un año o talvez mas– Darien le daba una noticia alegre y a la vez triste para Serena.

Yo te esperaré, todo el tiempo que deba, te amo – Los dos acercaron sus labios y se unieron en un profundo beso.

fin del recuerdo

¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?... ¿Cuándo más te necesitaba?... Rini también se fue y lo peor de todo un nuevo enemigo apareció, el más poderoso… ¡Te necesitaba! – No resistió más ese sentimiento de pérdida, y rompió a llorar, cada lágrima caía en el río. Al levantar el rostro para intentar limpiarse las lágrimas algo le llamó la atención del río.

Allí abajo, un puñado de agua se había levantado, formando la palabra "Hola". Al principio le pareció espantoso, pero luego de que la palabra cambiara a la frase "No llores más", pareció entretenerse con el suceso.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Serena sin que ésta lo notara, pero la frase en el agua volvió a cambiar, esta vez decía "Detrás de ti", la rubia volteó encontrándose con una joven de cabello castaño largo.

¿Dagma? Tu eres quién me habla por medio del agua – La joven le sonrió, y bajó su mano, haciendo que el mensaje desapareciera en el río.

Pero ¿Cómo lo haces? – Serena intentaba descubrir el truco de su acompañante.

Recuerda que no solo soy la Reina de FATA, también soy la guerrera del agua – le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado – riéndose y poniendo una mano en su cabeza. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Conociendo la ciudad, cuando era más joven y defendía el planeta, lo hacía en mi natal Perú, no creo que hayas escuchado de ese país, jejeje – Dagma se acomodó al lado de la rubia y miró el río.

Tokio es una hermosa ciudad, te acostumbrarás a ella – Serena colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, en señal de consuelo.

Este lugar te hace recordar un suceso importante ¿verdad? – la reacción de la rubia a la pregunta le dio una respuesta afirmativa a Dagma.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – De la nada, la sonrisa de Serena se borró y volvió la mirada al río.

Porque miras el río de la misma manera que yo veo a mi esposo, con amor – la mirada de Serena mostraba sorpresa. "Acaso yo lo amo aún, pero y Seiya…"

¡Hola Dagma! – La reina volteó sorprendida al reconocer la voz, era Yulissa, quien estaba con una ropa deportiva que modelaba muy bien su figura.

Reina, buenos días – Una voz masculina saludo muy cortésmente a Dagma, voz que Serena inmediatamente reconoció, era Darien, quien también vestía la ropa deportiva acostumbrada.

No me llame así, joven Endimión, solo dígame Dagma – la joven se acercó a la pareja, saludo a los dos con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, Princesa – Yulissa se dirigió a Serena, quién solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo y posó sus ojos azules en Darien.

Bueno señorita, se puede saber en donde paso la noche ¿ah? – Dagma al ver la mirada pícara de su compañera, deseo no haber hecho jamás aquella pregunta.

Estuvo en mi casa toda la noche – Darien respondió ante el asombro de Yulissa, quién podía sentir la mirada asesina de Dagma.

Serena no pudo contener más esos celos que mantenía ocultos, caminó decidida hacia Darien y ante la mirada atónita de Dagma y Yulissa, la rubia le dio una cachetada a él, con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de eso, caminó indignada por el comentario de Darien y dolida por lo que acababa de hacer, Dagma volvió a mirar con furia a Yulissa y salió detrás de la rubia.

¿Por qué lo hizo?... acaso dije que me había acostado contigo – Darien esta muy molesto por la reacción de Serena, aunque lo que dijo iba con el propósito de hacerla retorcerse de Celos, pero no para ser golpeado.

Bueno realmente, creo que hasta Dagma pensó eso, ¡me va a matar! – Yulissa estaba conciente que las palabras de Darien no solo fueron mal interpretadas por Serena sino también por su amiga.

Sigamos corriendo y olvidemos este estúpido incidente – Darien siguió con su paseo, pero no podía olvidar aquella cachetada, y esos ojos azules que lo miraron con una mezcla de odio y amor.

Mientras tanto, Dagma logró alcanzar a Serena, quién tenía el rostro completamente rojo de cólera.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tímidamente la reina.

¿Cómo voy a estar bien si tu amiguita se ha acostado con mi novio? – Serena analizó bien lo que dijo, y se sorprendió.

Dirás tu ex novio, o acaso ¿sigues enamorada de él? – Dagma intentaba introducir la duda en Serena.

Tienes razón, solo que no me gusta que ventile sus asuntos personales en la calle, yo estoy con Seiya y la vida de Darien no me importa en lo absoluto – En su interior sabía que no era cierto, pero prefirió mentir para no entrar en más detalles.

Bueno, como digas, ¿Quieres un helado? – Dagma intentó cambiar el tema para calmar a su amiga.

¡Claro, conozco un buen lugar, vamos – Serena siempre se animaba cuando escuchaba la palabra helado, la compañía de Dagma le agradaba y calmaba.

Ya en la heladería, las dos jóvenes conversaban muy a gusto sobre momentos pasadas.

¿Cómo conociste a tu esposo, Dinael? – Serena esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su acompañante.

Bueno, nuestra unión era prohibida, la clásica historia de amor, en mi cuerpo descansaban tres almas, la reina de los elementos que es Dagma, el alma de la guerrera, y por último el alma de la humana Magda. Pero al encontrar a Dinael, quien renunció a su trono por buscar a la reina, Dagma y Magda se fusionaron, para compartir una vida tranquila con él. Fue el destino que nos unió para siempre – Dagma sabía que la palabra destino podría tener un efecto muy poderoso en Serena.

El destino… ¿Acaso no se podrá cambiar? – La rubia no se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

¿Cambiar, el destino ya esta escrito y hagas lo que hagas no podrás cambiarlo… – Antes de poder continuar, Dagma levantó la mirada y observó una figura masculina al lado de Serena.

¡Hola bombón! – Serena se sobresaltó al ver a Seiya a su costado pidiéndole un beso como saludo.

¿Cómo está su majestad? – Seiya extendió la mano e intentó tomar la de Dagma para besarla, pero ella hábilmente se libró de esa escena tan ridícula.

Bien, gracias, no es necesario esas cortesías, mi título solo funciona en mi planeta aquí no, pero agradezco el detalle – la reina detestaba estar cerca de aquel joven, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Fue lindo hablar contigo de nuevo Serena, espero que se repita, me tengo que ir, cuídense mucho, sobre todo tú Serena – Dagma ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando fue cogida del brazo.

Adiós, Reina – Cuando Seiya tuvo contacto con la mejilla de Dagma algo sucedió, él fue capaz de hablar con ella telepáticamente.

Sé que eres telépata Dagma, y te advierto que no interfieras en mi relación con Serena, ¿Quedó claro? – La reina no entendía como él sabía que era telépata pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.

A mí no me amenaces tarado, tanto miedo me tienes, ¿Acaso algo malo estás haciendo para que yo me entrometa, ten mucho cuidado conmigo, que no soy alguien que se deje manipular fácilmente, ¿Quedó claro? – La reina sacó la mano de Seiya de su brazo y salió de la heladería.

Al salir la reina fue atropellada por una multitud de gente.

¡De nuevo no! – pensó antes de ser arrastrada unos metros por la turba, las personas tenían la mirada pérdida, símbolo de posesión.

Serena y Seiya observaron la escena desde la pastelería, y salieron corriendo detrás de la multitud de gente.

¡Ya basta! ¡Campo de invisibilidad expándete! – una barrera invisible se extendió por toda una cuadra, haciendo que las personas que paseaban por el lugar no vieran el acontecimiento ni la trasformación de la reina, aparte de impedir que la multitud de personas escape de la barrera.

¡Sagrado elemento agua, cúbreme con tus olas y transfórmame! – Un amuleto apareció rodeando su cintura, y el agua empezó a rodear el cuerpo de la reina, haciendo aparecer su traje de guerrera. Por fin estuvo lista para pelear.

¡Desaparecieron! ¿Qué hacemos? – Serena ya no lograba ver a la reina, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

¡Princesa! ¡No se preocupe! – Detrás de Serena aparecieron Tuxedo mask y la guerrera del fuego.

¡A ti quien te llamo, idiota! – Seiya miró con odio a Darien, y se interpuso entre él y Serena.

Nos llamó Dagma, ¡imbécil! La rodea una capa invisible, debemos ayudarla – Darien tomo la mano de Yulissa y de un salto ingresaron en la barrera.

¡Dentro nos transformamos! – Los dos corrieron y traspasaron la barrera, en donde Dagma luchaba por controlar a las personas.

¡Glaciación! – De las manos de la guerrera del agua, brotó una especie de brisa, que dejó paralizada por un momento a la turba.

¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación, ¡Eterna sailor moon, transformación! – Serena y Seiya por fin estaban listos para pelear.

¡Control…! – Yulissa fue interrumpida por la guerrera del agua.

No agotes tus poderes, debemos esperar a que lleguen las demás – El hielo que rodeaba a las personas se quebró y de nuevo las sailors estaban en problemas.

¡Cadena de amor de Venus! – las demás sailors habían llegado, la cadena rodeó a las personas inmovilizándolas.

Perfecto, ¡Láser de estrella fugaz! – El ataque iba directamente a las personas que eran sostenidas aún por la cadena.

¡Ellos no son moustros, son humanos normales! – Dagma no entendía porque Seiya había atacado.

Cinco figuras entraron en la barrera y se interpusieron entre el ataque de Seiya y las personas.

¡Reflejo de hielo! – El rey Dinael alzó su mano, la cual brillo y reflejó el ataque hacia el cielo, evitando la muerte innecesaria de los humanos.

¡Por fin llegaron! ¡Serena, prepárate! – Las guerreras elementales sacaron sus cuerpos, los cristales sagrados de su planeta.

¡**Cristal de plata, hazte presente ante la descendiente del milenio de plata! – El cristal apareció entre las manos de Serena.**

**¡Transferencia de poder¡ - los cristales fueron despidiendo energía, la cual se acumulo en el fantasma cristal plateado.**

**¡Sublime purificación de los sagrados elementos! – Un campo de luz rodeo a las personas, y cegó a las guerreras. Al fin pudieron purificar a los humanos.**

**Al terminar la pelea, Dagma no pudo resistir las ganas de recriminarle a Seiya sus actos.**

**¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza! ¿Cómo te atreviste a atacar así por así? – A Seiya no parecía importarle lo que la reina le decía, solo la miraba con aires de desprecio.**

**No te tengo porque dar explicaciones a ti, ¡me entendiste! – Seiya hizo una seña de despedida y tomó a Serena por la cintura, prácticamente arrastrándola ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus hermanos y de las sailors.**

¡Este imbécil las paga! Nadie le habla así a mi esposa – Dinael estaba furioso, al igual que los guardianes y Darien, quien no podía creer que Serena se dejara manipular por Seiya.

Por favor, disculpen a Seiya, no sé que le está sucediendo – Taiki y Yaten se mostraban avergonzados por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Tranquilos, ustedes no tiene la culpa – Mina y Amy fueron a consolar a los chicos, quienes no querían ver a Seiya en un buen tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kou, Seiya invitaba a pasar a Serena.

¡Ven bombón! Pasa – intentando parecer caballeroso, y dándole un poco más de confianza a la rubia, Seiya se agacho y estiro el brazo invitándola a pasar.

¡Lindo ambiente! – Serena estaba un poco asustado porque sabía que en esa casa no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Vamos a mi cuarto, es por aquí, sígueme – Seiya camino por un largo corredor y abrió la puerta de una habitación.

¡Cuánto orden! ¡Me sorprendes! – Serena se quedó admirada por lo espacioso de la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, cosa un poco extraña ya que solo vivían allí tres hombres.

¡Tienes mi foto! – Serena se acercó a un pequeño cuadrito frente a la cama.

A veces imaginaba que estabas conmigo al ver esa foto… tanto tiempo soñé con este momento… - Seiya abrazó a Serena por detrás sorprendiéndola, ella giró y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules, los cuales le hicieron olvidar sus dudas por un momento.

**NOTA: Escena un poco subida de tono y llega hasta el final del capitulo…**

Se mía, bombón – la proposición de Seiya la hizo retroceder un poco pero…

(Pensando) Si Darien ya se acostó con esa idiota, ¿yo porque no debería hacerlo? – Los celos de Serena llegaron al extremo, llevándola a tomar una decisión muy seria, entregarse por primera vez a un hombre.

Los dos se tendieron suavemente sobre la cama, poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas, él se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello. Serena nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensación, la cual le parecía muy placentera.

Seiya separó sus muslos he intentó ingresar en ella con mucho cuidado, el cuerpo de Serena se estremeció de dolor e intentó zafarse de él. Pero con un segundo movimiento Seiya logró ingresar completamente, rompiendo esa pequeña telita que muchos llaman virginidad. Un pequeño grito de dolor escapó de la boca de la rubia, pero poco a poco se entregó por completo al placer...

¡Hola, bueno creo que este es el capítulo más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora, espero que sea de su agrado, la última escena no estaba tan subida de tono, pero puse la advertencia porsiacaso, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Cuídense, byes.


	7. Capitulo VII: Confusión

**Nota: ** Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**Confusión**

Unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de la habitación se Seiya, dos personas dormían placidamente después de haber pasado una noche de locura. Poco a poco la chica de cabellos dorados fue despertando sin comprender en donde estaba.

¿Qué hago aquí? – Se da vuelta y ve la espalda desnuda de Seiya – (piensa) ¡No puede ser! ¡Me entregué a él! ¡¿Qué tontería he cometido! – se lamentaba la rubia cuando recordó algo más importante.

¡Mis padres me van a matar! – Al costado de la cama había una mesita, encima de ella un teléfono, Serena se estiró sin descubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y marcó el número de su casa.

Hola, ¿quién habla? – mamá Ikuko contestó el teléfono.

Mamá, soy Serena, disculpa que no haya llegado a la casa a dormir, pero tuve que ir a el casa de Amy, que era la más cerca de la universidad.

¡Me tenías demasiado preocupada pequeña, ¿a qué hora llegas?

Estoy allá dentro de unas dos horas, ya nos vemos – Serena colgó el teléfono y se sintió vacía.

Por un momento sentí… quise sentir… a Darien a mi lado… pero Seiya… ¿Qué hago? – Miró al piso y divisó su ropa, justo cuando iba a tomarla la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

¿Qué rayos te….? Serena… - Taiki se había quedado perplejo al ver a Serena desnuda en el dormitorio de su hermano, Seiya despertaba tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Seiya vistete, te esperamos en el comedor – la puerta se cerró y Seiya hizo un ademán de desagrado, se levantó de la cama y nisiquiera volteó a ver a Serena, y solo se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

¡Tengo que vestirme rápido! – Serena tomó la ropa del suelo y empezó a vestirse mientras que una pelea se llevaba a cabo entre los hermanos Kou.

¡Ahora no nos respetas ni a nosotros! ¡Somos tus hermanos y esta nuestra casa no un hotel! – Yaten estaba demasiado molesto, y la mirada de despreocupación de Seiya lo ponía aún peor.

¡Pues yo solo utilicé mi cuarto, que es un lugar privado, mío! ¡Les agradecería a los dos que no se metan en lo que no les importa! – Seiya miraba con furia a sus hermanos, y esperaba su respuesta.

¡Cuando vivas solo! ¡Has lo que te de la gana! – Esta vez Taiki le gritó a Seiya, golpeando la mesa, ruido que escuchó claramente Serena.

¿Quieren que me vaya?... perfecto no tengo absolutamente ningún problema, hoy mismo me largo de aquí – Luego de decir estas palabras, Seiya dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto.

Taiki y Yaten completamente sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su hermano, se fueron de la casa, en busca de Amy y Mina.

¿Por qué les hablaste así a tus hermanos? – Serena se encontraba de pie (ya con ropa) frente a él, pero algo no era igual, el brillo en los ojos de su novio se había apagado.

Detesto que se metan en mis cosas, que sean mis hermanos no les da derecho a controlarme – Seiya avanzó hacia ella e intentó besarla.

¡Suéltame! ¿De verdad te vas a ir de aquí? ¡Ellos son tus hermanos, piensa en como se sentirán! – Serena empujó a Seiya y corrió lo más cerca de la puerta que pudo.

Creo que es preferible hacer el amor contigo, sin que ellos estén cerca, ¿no lo crees? – Al escuchar esto, Serena se ruborizó y se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su novio.

¡Solo buscabas acostarte conmigo! ¡Qué estúpida fui! – Ella voltió la mirada hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, Seiya la tomó fuertemente del brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo.

¡Tú no me puedes dejar! ¡Eres mía y lo serás para siempre! – Seiya depositó un beso forzado en los labios de Serena, y la empujó con fuerza a la cama, ella intentó ponerse en pie, pero él la detuvo, los gritos se Serena ahuyentaban a los pájaros pero no eran escuchados por alguien que la pudiera ayudar…

En la pastelería de Lita, las chicas degustaban de unos ricos dulces, Rei ya no reflejaba ese carácter inquebrantable, ahora se veía cansada y desanimada.

¿Y dime cuando se te declara Taiki? – Lita miraba a Amy picadamente esperando su respuesta.

No lo sé, supongo que pronto – Un pequeño rubor asomó por las mejillas de la tierna Amy.

¿Y que me dices de Yaten? – Mina se mostraba mucho más calmada ante la pregunta de Lita.

Realmente no conozco sus sentimientos aún, pero si me va a recoger a los ensayos, debe tener algún interés en mí ¿no es cierto? – Todas se sorprendieron ante la primera respuesta sensata que Mina haya pronunciado.

¿Qué sucede Rei? Te ves triste – ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

¿Ah?...lo… que sucede es… - En ese momento la puerta de la pastelería se abrió, y dos chicos de pelo largo entraron.

¡Taiki! ¡Yaten! – Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver los rostros de enfado de los dos.

¿Sucedió algo con Seiya? – Los dos jóvenes se sentaron al frente de ellas, Taiki fue el primero en hablar.

Aún no salimos de nuestro asombro, hoy nos levantamos con la intención de hablar claramente con nuestro hermano, pero cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con Serena al lado de Seiya, ¡pasaron la noche juntos y en mi casa! – La cara de indignación de Yaten era muy evidente.

¿Qué Serena y Seiya… pasaron la noche juntos? – Rei estaba completamente conmocionada con la noticia.

A mí me indigna que él no haya respetado nuestra casa, él y Serena pueden hacer con su vida lo que les de la gana, pero en otro lugar – Todas entendían la molestia que sentían los Kou, menos una…

¡No lo creo…ella nunca sería capaz, nunca! – Rei se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

En el departamento de Darien, él y yulissa empezaban a preparar el almuerzo.

¡Yo hago el postre! – Yulissa saltaba de alegría al poder volver a preparar su postre preferido!

¿Cuál?... espero que seas mejor repostera que cocinera, porque la comida de ayer… ay! – Antes de terminar la frase, algo le cayó en la cabeza.

Tanto te quejas, y te comiste todo…- a Darien le divertía mucho hacer rabiar a su acompañante.

Estoy bromeando, la comida de ayer estuvo deliciosa, ahora probaré postre! – Los dos empezaron a mezclar los ingredientes para hacer el pie de limón. Luego de una media hora el postre estuvo listo y empezaron a comer.

¡Felicidades! ¡Está delicioso! – Darien le sonreía a Yulissa con todas las ganas que podía demostrándole que era fuerte y que n ose dejaría vencer por cualquier tropiezo.

Gracias, me encanta verte sonreír – Yulissa tomó la mano de su amigo, en señal de consuelo.

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Darien pudo notar el repentino cambio en los ojos de Yulissa.

Si me enamoré como una tonta, pero realmente no quisiera hablar del tema – Yulissa intentó cambiar de tema, algo dentro de ella no quería ocultarle nada a su nuevo amigo, pero igual decidió no contarle su pasado.

Disculpa, no volveré a preguntar – Aún con la disculpa, el ánimo de Yulissa se vió seriamente trastornado debido a la pregunta.

Mirando el mar, desde una banca se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, Rei había huido de lo que no quería escuchar, su amor propio le negaba la opción de aceptar sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?... ¿No te bastaba con Darien?... yo no entiendo porque me siento así… como si me hubieran traicionado… ¿acaso mis sentimientos por él son tan fuertes?... ¿De verdad lo quiero?... ¡Seiya!... – Rei intentaba poner sus ideas en orden sin éxito. Una ráfaga de viento la rodeó, haciendo que se distraiga un poco con tan peculiar fenómeno.

¡Hola! ¿Qué te sucede? – una chica morena de cabello negro se sentó junto a Rei.

¿Tú eres… guerrera del aire? – Rei recordó el rostro de la muchacha.

Llámame Cintia, me parece tan raro verte cabizbaja.

¿Por qué raro? – Rei no entendía porque ese trato tan cortés de la muchacha.

Cuando Luna conversaba con nosotras, nos hablaba mucho de ustedes, nos dijo que la sailor de más carácter eras tú – Al escuchar esto, ella se sintió un poco más reconfortada.

Nunca pensé que Luna hablara tan bien de mí, estaba casi segura que hablaría siempre de Serena.

¿De la princesa? Claro que hablaba, ella parece ser la más sensible de ustedes, aunque no hemos podido notar esa cualidad en ella. Nos esta decepcionando a todos, menos a Dagma, ella le tiene mucho aprecio – Cintia le dio una pequeña sonrisa a mars.

Serena puede ser llorona e irresponsable pero es una linda persona, en este momento no entiendo su comportamiento, pero estoy segura que pronto volverá a la normalidad – Rei suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

Tranquila Rei, estoy segura que ese joven tarde o temprano terminará a su lado.

Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... Tú no puedes saberlo…- Rei se voltió sorprendida y volvió a sentarse junto a la guerrera del aire.

Puedo leer la mente de las personas, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarlas, yo sé lo que estas sintiendo, pero comprende a la princesa, ella no conoce tus sentimientos por él, no tiene como imaginárselo – la joven de pelo negro respiró profundo y comprendió las palabras de Cintia.

Tienes razón, ella no sabía nada… y realmente nadie se imaginaba esto, ¿Dime tu pasaste por lo mismo?

Claro que si, mi actual esposo, el príncipe, antes estuvo comprometido con Dagma, pero ella si sabía mis sentimientos por él, así que canceló el compromiso y por fin estuvo a mi lado.

¡Seré fuerte, y lo conquistaré! – Rei volvió a levantarse e hizo un juramento, ante la sonrisa de su nueva amiga Cintia.

Por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio una chica de cabellos dorados caminaba sin rumbo, con partes de su blusa desgarradas y unos moretones en las piernas.

¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Porqué tuve que dejar a la persona que más me ha amado en mi vida, por ese remedo de hombre? – Serena se lamentaba de su decisión y n ose percató que estaba a punto chocar con un hombre. Ella cayó al piso y el joven intentó ayudarla.

Perdone señorita, yo no la … ¿Princesa?... – El joven se quedó helado por el estado en que se encontraba Serena.

Usted…

Nota: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews:

**Sailor angel7**: gracias por las porras para actualizar rápido, disculpa mi demora en este capítulo, pero he estado atariada con unas cosas de la universidad, espero te guste el capi, gracias!

**Sousei**: Holis niña, que bueno que te gusto el capi, leí el primer capi de tu historia "Sdune", me encantó, bueno ya te diste cuenta que Seiya esta raro, pues aún falta que muestre su verdadero rostro. Gracias por el review!

**Ceres**: Bueno como te dije antes, te compensaré lo sucedido con Darien, aún le falta sufrir un poco pero recuerda que no hay mal que dure cien años, ni tonto que lo aguante, cuídate mucho, gracias por el review!

Pandora no rea: bueno imaginate mi sorpresa al abrir mi correo, y encontrarme con un montón de reviews tuyos, casi me desmayo de la emoción jejeje, que bueno que te sigue gustando este fic, espero que llegue a leer el final, cuídate mucho y actualiza pronto tu fic también, byes gracias por los reviews.


	8. Capitulo VIII: Los lazos se rompen

**Nota: ** Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**Los lazos se rompen (primera parte)**

Princesa déme su mano por favor, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – El joven levantó a la rubia del suelo y le dio su casaca para que se cubra.

Tú…¿Eres un guardián de Dagma? – Serena intentaba acordarse del apodo del muchacho.

Si, soy el señor de los mares, pero llámeme Erick, ese es el nombre humano que me puse. ¿La llevo a su casa, parece… desorientada.

No… no quiero ir a mi casa ahora… solo quiero caminar un poco – Al querer dar un paso, Serena cayó de rodillas y fue sostenida por Erick.

¿Princesa?... será mejor que la lleve a mi base, venga por aquí – los dos se aproximaron a una casa y él sacó una llave con una estrella incrustada, y la colocó en la cerradura, rápidamente fueron absorbidos por el portal.

En la sala de reuniones, estaba esperando Nathalye, la guerrera de la tierra, quien al parecer había mandado a su novio a comprar.

¡Llegaste! ¿Conseguiste ese postre que tanto…? – en vez de ver una bolsita con comida, vio como Erick traía en sus brazos a la princesa de la luna.

Disculpa, no los conseguí! – Él depositó a la joven en la silla, para intentar reanimarla.

¿Qué sucedió Erick?...

Me tropecé con ella en la calle, su ropa esta desgarrada, si no me equivoco alguien intentó forzarla… - Los dos miraron a la joven que había caído en un profundo sueño y decidieron trasladarla a una de las habitaciones.

Ya en la tarde Amy estaba preocupada por su amiga, y lo que había sucedido en casa de los Kou, así que decidió llamar a su casa.

Hola, ¿Señora Tsukino? – Una voz femenina contestó en teléfono.

Si soy yo, ¿quién habla? – La señora Ikuko llevaba horas esperando a su hija.

Soy Amy, ¿dígame se encuentra Serena?

¿Acaso no está en tu casa? – Amy se sorprendió, pero reaccionó rápido para no descubrir la mentira de la rubia.

Si, estuvo pero hace un rato salió, pensé que ya había llegado, hasta luego – Amy colgó el teléfono y decidió hablarle a sus amigas para reunirse en ese instante en el templo.

¿Qué Serena dijo que? Esto es el colmo, la reunión será de emergencia – Rei esta muy preocupada por su amiga, y por Seiya…

En la casa Tsukino, alguien abrió la puerta e ingresó, se dirigió a la cocina y saludo.

Hola mamá, disculpa la demora – Serena se mostraba sonriente.

No te preocupes, acaba de llamar Amy, ¿Quieres comer algo? – La señora Ikuko pensó que era obvio que ella iba a pedir comida.

No, pero gracias mamá, mañana habrá un viaje con la universidad, estaré ausente unas dos semanas, tal vez menos – Sus palabras sonaban a que quería salir de la coversación rápido, mamá Ikuko lo notó y la dejó ir a dormir.

Hasta mañana, mamá! – Serena subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto sin percatarse de la presencia de Luna.

¿Dónde te habías metido?... En casa de Amy no estuviste, lo sé – Luna hablaba un poco más bajo, ya que recordaba el incidente del libro.

¡Tranquila luna! Soy yo, Dagma, la princesa está en la base, muy herida por así decirlo, no podemos dejar sola en estos momentos – Luna estaba sorprendida, y pensó que Serena se había vuelto loca por aquel comentario.

Pero… como… no puedes ser la reina de los elementos – Ante la mirada atónita de Luna, un látigo apareció en las manos de la rubia, y empezó a rodearla, un destello la cubrió y transformación concluyó.

Ya lo ves Luna, solo usé el poder de mi arma, para cubrir a Serena, ven debemos ir al templo Hikawa, la chicas se van a reunir allí, no preguntes como lo sé – Dagma le guiño un ojo a Luna e hizo un portal con dirección al templo.

Mientras tanto en el templo, las chicas intentaban dar con la razón del cambio de su mejor amiga.

Esto se ha salido de control, Serena acostándose con Seiya y Darien haciendo quien sabe que con Yulissa – con estas palabras la guerrera del amor, hizo sonrojar a todos los presentes, y agachar ala cabeza a los Kou.

Nosotros tampoco entendemos, disculpen chicas nuestra llegada alteró todo aquí – Amy se acercó a Taiki, quien estaba muy mortificado con lo sucedido.

Tranquilo, esto no es su culpa, nadie tiene la culpa… solo sucedió…pero se solucionará, el futuro no puede ponerse en riesgo… - Amy fue muy clara en sus palabras, el futuro no debe ser cambiado.

Nosotras no podemos obligar a Serena a querer a Darien de nuevo – Lita salió en defensa de lo que se suponía quería Serena.

¡Eso no será necesario, ella ya se dio cuenta de la verdad! – Todas voltearon y vieron una silueta en la puerta, era Dagma y Luna.

¿Qué sucede Dagma? – A Rei le parecía muy extraña la presencia de aquella mujer en su reunión.

He venido a contarles los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos entre Seiya y la princesa. – Dagma se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

¿A qué acontecimiento te refieres?... si hablas de que ellos estuvieron juntos, ya lo sabemos – Rei aún no confiaba en Dagma.

Hoy uno de mis guardianes, encontró a Serena con la ropa rasgada y la llevó a nuestra base, allí descansó y al despertar nos contó lo que le había sucedido.

Recuerdo

Serena al despertarse, se encontró rodeada de las guerreras elementales, Dagma intentó animarla.

Tranquila pequeña, aquí estarás a salvo, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Serena respiro profundamente, y se sentó en la cama.

Ayer cometí el error más grande de mi vida, me entregué a Seiya sin imaginar al día siguiente el intentaría forzarme, pensé que al decirle que se estaba comportando extraño y mal educado con sus hermanos, reaccionaria bien, pero cuando le dije que me había equivocado con él, me besó a la fuerza y me arrojó a la cama (lágrimas), no podía creer, felizmente pude coger el teléfono y darle en la cabeza, así me soltó pero cuando me levanté me rompió la blusa. Al salir de la habitación él se levantó, y del susto me tropecé con un fierro, cortándome el pie. Salí lo más rápido que pude de esa casa y caminé como una hora, antes de tropezar con Erick.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, él no podrá entrar y hacerte daño – Dagma abrazó a Serena para consolarla.

Pero…(secandose las lágrimas) mis padres…debo ir a mi casa…me…estan…esperando – Serena intentó pararse pero el dolor de su pie la estaba matando.

Aún te duele, Cintia te curará inmediatamente, por tus padres no te preocupes… yo me encargaré.

Cintia se arrodilló ante la princesa e invocó a las ráfagas de curación, que poco a poco quitaron el dolor de su pie.

fin del recuerdo

¿Seiya intentó abusar de Serena? Increíble – Rei se había quedado atónita con la historia de Dagma, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y pensar que el Seiya de cual se enamoró, estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Esto es imperdonable, ¡Yaten tenemos que buscarlo inmediatamente! – Taiki se levantó de su asiento, y cuando se disponía a salir las chicas lo detuvieron.

Nosotras vamos contigo – Lita quien estaba indignada con la noticia, alentó a todas para ir a buscar a Seiya.

La princesa estará con nosotras por unas semanas, avísenme cuando quieran ir a visitarla, adiós – Dagma hizo un portal y se fue del lugar.

En la base de las guerreras elementales, Serena descansaba en una de las habitaciones, pero aún de su cabeza no salía esa escena tan espeluznante.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... todo fue culpa de mi maldito comportamiento, ¡solo yo soy la culpable! – Serena empezó a dar vueltas en su cama, la culpa no la dejaba en paz. ¡Te deje!... te dejé solo mi amor, ¡Darien!... mi verdadero amor…

En la habitación principal, dos personas conversaban seriamente sobre una decisión que era necesaria pero a la vez difícil.

Dagma, ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – Dinael intentaba persuadir a su esposa. ¿Estás conciente que si lo haces, le causaras un daño terrible a tu amiga?

Estoy demasiado conciente de lo que me pasara, pero Serena ya recapacito, y lo único que hace que Darien no la busque, es la presencia de yulissa, se deben separar – La reina se acercó al oído de su esposo para decirle una frase inquietante. Mi amor, después de llamar a Orión, yo estaré condenada a perder algo muy preciado para mí, no me odies por eso, ¡por favor!

Dinael no entendió a que se refería su esposa, pero la abrazó muy fuerte demostrándole que nunca la odiaría, ella al sentir ese gesto de amor, besó los labios del rey y salió de la habitación, rumbo al cuarto de computadoras…

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de los Kou, Taiki abrió sigilosamente la puerta, todos se dirigieron al cuarto e Seiya, al abrir la puerta, no había nadie, Seiya había desaparecido.

¿A dónde habrá ido? – Mina observó unas manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Esta sangre debe ser de Serena, cuando se golpió el pie.

Al parecer fue verdad – Dijo Yaten con tono de resignación.

En la sala de computadoras, Dagma apretaba una serie de botones, intentando comunicarse con su planeta, luego de unos minutos en la pantalla apareció el rostro de una joven de cabello castaño largo y ondulado.

¡Dagma! ¿Cómo estás? Hace días que no e contactas con nosotros – La joven se mostraba muy alegre de volver a ver a su amiga.

Hola, monica, ¿Cómo están las cosas, el reinado es difícil pero creo que te agrada ¿o no? – La mirada pícara de la reina fue percibida por la otra joven.

No te preocupes, las cosas van muy bien por aquí, Alvaro y yo no hemos tenido problemas aún, ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Detrás de Mónica un chico alto de pelo largo negro, alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

Él está descansando pero pronto lo despertaré (le guiña un ojo), bueno chicos lamento molestarlos pero quisiera que me hicieran un gran favor – Monica y Alvaro se miraron sorprendidos.

Necesito que venga al planeta con suma urgencia, el guardián "cazador" – Luego de escuchar la petición, Monica saltó de su silla.

¡Dagma! ¿Estás consiente de lo que pides?… bueno pensándolo bien, si lo pides debiste meditarlo muy bien, Orión será citado mañana, lo enviaremos lo más rápido posible. ¿Dime ella lo sabe?

Pronto le avisaré, a ella solo le queda aceptarlo, esto será una orden – Dagma intentó disimular su tristeza bajo una cara de autoridad.

Pobre muchacha, pero como dices es una orden, pero en mi opinión estás exagerando – la joven no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto.

Te aseguro que no exagero, tengo que irme, adiós – La comunicación se cortó, y por fin la reina pudo respirar tranquilamente, la decisión estaba tomada.

En el departamento de Darien, él y Yulissa disfrutaban de unas clases de baile.

¡Darien! ¡Baila bien! Yo sé que sabes, vamos muevete! – Darien intentaba seguirle los pasos a su compañera.

Tranquila, esto es difícil, eres una tirana – Los dos se divertían, hasta que el reloj comunicador de ella sonó.

¡Apaga la música! ¿Si? Dagma, ¿Eres tú?

Hola Yuli, me veo en la penosa necesidad de comunicarte la próxima llegada de Orión – La sonrisa de la joven se borró completamente, y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

Lo siento preciosa, pero debe ser así, seguiremos en contacto, adiós – Darien no podía creer que un solo nombre, haya desplazado toda la alegría de su compañera.

¿Quién es Orión? – Yulissa voltió su rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a caer al piso.

No…no quiero hablar de eso… ¡yo no estoy preparada para verlo! ¡Ella lo sabe! – Yulissa escondió el rostro entre sus manos y rompió a llorar.

Darien no dijo ninguna palabra más, pero se quedó a su lado abrazándola, para intentar darle el apoyo que su grupo no podía darle.


	9. Capitulo IX: los lazos se rompen segund

**Nota: ** Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**Los lazos se rompen (segunda parte)**

Durante una semana y media, Serena permaneció aislada en la base de las guerreras elementales, con el fin de protegerla de Seiya, el cual aún no había sido ubicado por sus hermanos. Yulissa había perdido la alegría que la caracterizaba desde que Dagma le informó la llegada del guardián cazador.

Aquel día era especial, Rei cumplía exactamente 20 años de edad, ella intentaba alistarse lo más rápido posible, ya que en menos de 10 minutos llegarían sus invitados.

¡Yo no sé para que intento verme bien! Total, Seiya no vendrá… ¿Por qué te comportaste así? ¿Por qué huiste? – Rei buscaba unos zapatos que combinaran con su atuendo, se sentó en su cama y suspiró. ¡Es hora de ser fuerte!

Ya estaban esperándola en la sala todos los invitados, Rei apareció ante ellos deslumbrante y vivaz, todos se sorprendieron ya que la más afectada con lo sucedido (aparte de Serena) fue ella, pero ya parecía más recuperada, con la idea de su cumpleaños.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron todos al unísono, preparándose para cantar la canción acostumbrada, lo que hizo sonrojar mucho a Rei.

Todos se acercaron a abrazar a su amiga, incluso las guerreras elementales, la saludaron muy cortésmente, todos se sentaron y empezaron a degustar el delicioso pastel que Lita había preparado exclusivamente para ese día.

¿Cómo has estado Serena? – todos voltearon hacia la rubia, quien estaba muy pálida a pesar de los esfuerzos de Dagma por ayudarla.

Estoy bien no te preocupes, me he sentido como una reina encarcelada en un palacio, ese lugar es enorme – Todos se miraron, sin entender si ese era un comentario bueno o malo.

No te preocupes, hoy serás liberada pequeña, jajaja – Dagma soltó una carcajada que contagió a la mayoría menos a una, yulissa estaba en un rincón muy acongojada, hace una semana y media se enteró del regreso de Orión, aún no llegaba, y la espera la estaba matando, aunque tenía ganas de verlo, una parte de ella no podía personarle lo que le hizo…

¿Darien va a venir, yulissa? – Mina intentaba averiguar si su a migo iba a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar.

No debe tardar, lo deje bañándose, porque Dagma insistió en llegar todas juntas – La joven dio una sonrisa fingida y volvió a su mundo.

Yo sé que sufres linda, pero no puedes intervenir en el futuro de los próximos reyes – Pensaba Dagma mientras observaba el comportamiento de su amiga – Cuando él llegue todo cambiará, las predicciones del libro ancestral son verdaderas y no pueden ser cambiadas, ninguna – Ella apretó las manos contra su pierna, en señal de resignación, cosa que notó su esposo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó gentilmente Dinael posando sus manos sobre las de su esposa.

No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, de verdad – Dagma le sonrió con todas las ganas que tenía a Dinael, a quien no le quedo de otra que creerle.

Todos levantaron sus vasos con refresco, y empezó el brindis. Pero algo no estaba bien, Serena al alzar su vaso, se sintió repentinamente débil, sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso, y todo desapareció.

¡Serena! ¡Despierta! – el vaso de la rubia cayó al piso, ella cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

Llevémosla a mi cuarto, ¡por favor Taiki cárgala! – Él joven reaccionó al instante, llevándola en brazos a una de las habitaciones y depositándola en la cama, luego Salió del cuarto a reunirse con los hombres.

¡Rei trae alcohol! – Rei corría por toda su casa buscando el botiquín, por fin lo encontró y le hicieron aspirar un poco a Serena.

¡Está despertando! – Lita sostenía la mano de su miga, con la esperanza de que volviera en sí.

¿Chicas?...estoy un poco mareada…¿Qué paso? – Serena no recordaba lo sucedido, y su mirada parecía perdida.

En el comedor los hombres parecía muy preocupados por el estado de Serena, tanto que no se percataron del visitante que acababa de llegar.

¡Hola! ¿Dónde está Rei? – Todos voltearon al unísono, y se encontraron con Darien, estaba muy bien vestido, parecía muy mejorado, a comparación de la última pelea con Seiya.

Está a dentro con las demás… pero – Antes de que Taiki terminara la frase, Darien ya estaba rumbo a la habitación.

¡No aguanto más para darle su regalo! – Darien se asomó por una rendija y observó a Rei y a las demás, pero se sorprendió de ver a Serena acostada.

¿Serena tu que crees que haya provocado tu desmayo? – amy la miraba muy seria, esperando no recibir una respuesta preocupante.

Amy… no pensaras ¿Qué estoy embarazada?... no… no puede ser, pero si lo estoy! – Serena se sobresaltó de la nada, todas se sorprendieron con el comentario, Yulissa no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

¡Ellla… se acostó con ese maldito!... yo juré nunca ponerle un dedo encima antes de casarnos y ella se entregó… a ese estúpido – Darien estaba furioso dejó el regalo al costado de la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa.

Darien, ¿Qué paso? – la pregunta de Dinael no fue contestada, el joven salió como alma que lleva el diablo, el odio… si alguna vez pensó que su relación podría volver a reconstruirse, esta vez maldecía su pasado y futuro…

Yulissa no soportó más lo que estaban hablando, veía como su pasado se convertía en presente, ella quería llorar pero frente de ellas no – Chicas iré a caminar un momento, ya regreso – todos asintieron, y ella salió del templo sin rumbo fijo.

En la mitad de la calle un muchacho de cabello negro esperaba recostado en la pared, Yulissa pasó por su lado, el joven la tomó del hombro, haciendo que se pudiera en guardia.

¿Quién demonios?... ¡Darien me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, ella no sería capaz de decirle lo que escuchó.

¿Ha pasado algo con Serena? – Darien intentaba probar la amistad de Yulissa.

Solo se sintió mal, eso es todo ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Ella empezó a sudar frío.

¿Estás segura? – él intentaba darle una segunda oportunidad, no quería desconfiar de ella.

¿Qué más pudo haber pasado Darien? Ve rápido te están esperando – Yulissa intentó darle una sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

Entiendo… me equivoqué respecto a ti, solo querías ganarte mi confianza para informarle a tu reina sobre mis actos, ¡Nunca te importe verdaderamente como amigo! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más! – Yulissa no podía articular palabra, él sabía que le había mentido, intentó retenerlo pero el la empujó y salió corriendo.

Ella tenía que avisarles a las demás que Darien se había enterado de todo. Yulissa abrió con fuerza la puerta del cuarto de Rei.

¡Chicas, Darien lo sabe todo! – Todas voltearon sorprendidas, Serena que ya estaba recuperada, se levantó de su cama y fue directamente hasta Yulissa, ella le dio una tremenda cachetada que la botó al suelo.

¡Como te atreviste a contarle lo que dije!...Primero me insultas… luego te acuestas con mi novio… convives con él… y ahora se te presentó la mejor oportunidad ¿verdad? Hacer que me odio por estar embarazada – Yulissa la miraba asustada desde el suelo, reunió un poco de fuerzas, y salió de la habitación corriendo.

¡Demonios! ¿Era necesario pegarle? – Dagma salió en defensa de su amiga.

Te parece poco lo que hizo, contarle este asunto a Darien, es simplemente ¡imperdonable! – Dagma no aceptaba la actitud de la princesa.

¡Ella no pudo hacerlo! ¡Esta situación le ha hecho revivir una escena terrible en su vida! – Todas la miraron atentas, excepto las demás guerreras que ya conocían la historia.

Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de mis guardianes, "Orion", él le correspondía, pasó el tiempo y tuvieron planes de contraer matrimonio, pero toda esa felicidad se vio empañada por un mensaje que llegó desde FATA, en el cual decía que su esposa estaba esperándolo, y encima de todo estaba embarazada. Él eligió regresar al planeta junto a su esposa y futuro hijo, la noticia destrozó el corazón de Yulissa, y lo maldijo. Cuando ella conoció a Darien, prácticamente se vio en un espejo, era casi el mismo caso, pero con la reciente noticia que podrías estar embarazada, ella recordó todo. Yo le informé que había mandado a llamar a mi guardián, y la hice sufrir, pero pronto lo pagaré – La mirada de Dagma se enfocó en un pequeño paquetito en la puerta, se acercó a él y leyó la tarjeta, le entrego el paquete a Serena y salió corriendo del lugar.

Este regalo es para ti Rei, ¡Darien estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta! ¡Pobre chica, no debí tratarla así! – Serena se sentó en la cama un poco desilusionada de su actitud.

Mientras tanto, Yulissa se había cansado de caminar, y observó un parque solitario, y decidió sentarse. ¿Porqué me habrá tratado así? Acabo de perder la confianza de Darien por esconderle la verdad… y ella… me repudia… - Ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos para no pensar más y desahogarse.

¿Qué a sucedió, linda?... ¿acaso tus amigas te han tratado mal?... ¿Tú propia amiga llamó a alguien que te hizo mucho daño, sin importarle el sufrimiento que te causaría?... ¿Realmente crees que debes confiar en ellas? – Algo atormentaba la conciencia de Yulissa, hasta que ella no pudo controlarse y fue poseída.

¿Dónde te has metido Yulissa? – Dagma volteó la mirada a un parque y observó a una chica, sentada mirándola, era ella…

¡Yuli! Por fin te encuentro ami… - La joven alzó su mano, en señal de que no debería acercase mas.

¡No te atrevas a decirme amiga, después de lo que me hiciste¡ ahora probarás mi ira, ¡Sagrado elemento fuego, cúbreme con tus flamas y transfórmame! – La transformación se completo ante la atónita mirada de Dagma.

¿En serio quieres peliar conmigo? ¡Estás poseíada! ¡La sombra está usando tus miedos para controlarte! ¡No se lo permitas! – Dagma empezó a retroceder, ella estaba conciente del tremendo poder de la guerrera.

¡Cállate a mi nadie me controla! ¡Lanzallamas pulveriza! – Una bola de fuego gigante salió de las manos de Yulissa.

¡Escudo protector! – Una barrera rodeo a Dagma, protegiendola del ataque. ¡Dinael diles a todas que vengan rápido! ¡Las necesito!- la comunicación de su reloj se corto.

Bueno ya que usaste una vez tu escudo protector, no podrás hacer otro, ¡Lluvia incandescente! – Millares de bolas de fuego empezaron a caer encima de Dagma.

¡Sagrado elemento agua, cúbreme con tus olas y transfórmame! – la transformación se completo, ¡Glaciación! – la brisa que salió de las manos de la guerrera del agua, extinguieron el fuego - ¡No creerás que me ganarás con tu elementos, ya que el agua extingue al fuego!

Sí pero el agua no para esto, ¡Arma mágica! – Un boomerang incandescente apareció en las manos de las guerreras, el cual lanzó sin piedad hacia el rostro de su amiga. El arma rozó el rostro de Dagma, y le cortó un poco de cabello.

Vaya te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero no me subestimes, ¡lluvia ácida! – encima de Yulissa empezaron a caer gotas de ácido, quemándole la piel.

¡Infierno desátate! – las piernas de la guerrera del agua fueron sostenidas por sogas de fuego, dejándola indefensa, Yulissa corría hacia ella para dejarla inconsciente pero fue detenida por alguien…

Se encuentra bien, ¿su majestad? – Dagma miraba sorprendida a su antiguo amigo, el guardián "cazador".

¡Orión! Ella está siendo controlada – él la ayudo a levantarse y se pudo en pie frente a su antiguo amor.

¡Tú desgraciado, como te atreves a parar en frente de mí, y con la frente en alto, deberías arrastrarte como el gusano que eres! – Orión siguió avanzando.

Yo nunca quise lastimarte, yo fui engañado por esa mujer, no niego que tuve algo que ver con ella, pero el embarazo no era verdadero, yo lo comprobé pero tú me odiabas con todo tu corazón, no quería perturbarte con mi presencia, le pedía a la reina que me desterrara pero ella prefirió que fuera a Espanta a resguardar al rey. ¡Nunca te dejé de amar preciosa!

¡Cállate! ¡Infierno de…! – Yulissa sintió que sus manos empezaban a endurecerse, una capa de roca empezó a cubrirla, para que no pueda utilizar sus habilidades.

¡Guerrera de la tierra! – Dagma de la nada estuvo rodeada de las sailors y los demás.

Orión estaba frente a ella, miró aquellos ojos miel, que alguna vez lo miraron con amor pero que ahora eran fríos, la sujeto y la besó.

¡No! – Una voz masculina se escuchó, y una sombra salió del cuerpo de la guerrera, haciendo que esta cayera en los brazos del guardián.

¡Maldito estúpido, arruinaste mi plan! ¡Todos morirán! – La sombra extendió las manos y una potente energía hizo que todos retrocedieran, menos sailor moon – Ahora princesa, debo destruir el cristal de plata y mi amo me recompensará. ¡Muere! – Una concentración de energía fue despedida por la sombra.

Dagma no podía hacer ningún campo protector ya, pero no podía permitir la muerte de la princesa, no en ese momento…

La honda chocó en la reina de los elementos, quien se interpuso para salvar a Serena, ella salió volando por los aires, e impactó contra una pared, quedó tendida en el piso, inerte…

¡Dagma! ¡No! – Dinael estaba furioso, momento propicio para usar sus ataques mas poderosos – El rey se colocó delante de la sorprendida Serena y extendió su mano.

¡Posesión! – La sombra había sido inmovilizada gracias unos de los poderes máximos de Dinael - ¡Autodestrucción! – La sombra empezó a hincharse hasta que explotó, dejando solo un aura negra en el ambiente.

Todos corrieron a auxiliar a Dagma, la cual aún no se movía, seguía allí con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca. Dinael le quitó el reloj, para poder hacer el portal y luego ingresar a la base.

Natalie y Amy decidieron tener en observación a Serena y a Dagma, las dos trabajaron juntas, para averiguar el estado de las dos.

Una hora después, Amy salió a informarle a los demás, las noticias.

Bueno tengo una noticia buena y dos malas, la buena es que Serena no está embarazada solo preocupada.

¡Y las dos malas! – Dinael estaba desesperado.

Bueno lamento decirte que Dagma ha entrado a un estado de coma, el golpe que se dio, exactamente en la pelvis fue el culpable de su estado – Amy no quiso decir la otra noticia, pero Dinael insistió.

¡Dime la otra! – Amy lo miró un poco asustada, pero cobró valor y habló.

El golpe en la pelvis fue crucial ya que Dagma estaba embarazada, lamento decírtelo pero ella perdió al bebe…


	10. Capitulo X: La confianza

**Nota: ** Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**La confianza**

En la sala de recuperación, un hombre de cabello negro corto, lloraba desconsoladamente al pie de una cama, Dagma no había abierto aún los ojos, su cuerpo estaba llenó de cables, conectados a diferentes aparatos para controlar su estado de salud.

Dinael había permanecido junto a ella toda la noche, tocaba su rostro y sus manos, llegó un momento en que ninguna lágrima pudo salir de él, pero aún la desesperación lo estaba matando, la amaba y verla allí, entre la vida y la muerte, saber que era probable que despierte al día siguiente o en más de diez años.

Ve a dormir por favor, yo me quedaré a su lado – Serena miraba la escena desde la puerta, estaba muy apenada porque por salvarla, Dagma se encontraba así. Dinael aunque la escuchó pero no se movió, pasaron unos tediosos minutos hasta que por fin él volteó la mirada hacia Serena.

Discúlpame, esto es mi (lágrimas) – Al verla agachar la cabeza, él se pudo en pie y levantó su rostro con sus manos.

No es tu culpa, ella sabía que esto pasaría (lágrimas), no te culpes, Dagma quisiera verte contenta en este momento, debes recuperar a tu novio – Dinael le dio una sonrisa dificultosa y salió de la habitación. Por favor, princesa acompáñeme.

Serena le sonrió y salió a su lado, los dos caminaron sin decir palabra, después de cruzar un pasadizo largo, se plantaron en una puerta, la cual reconoció la rubia como la que había visto el primer día que entró en el lugar. La enorme entrada se abrió y los dos ingresaron a la sala. Todos los demás estaban sentados ante una pantalla inmensa.

Dinael se acercó a un pequeño teclado al lado del monitor, apretó unos cuantos botones y una joven apareció en la pantalla, a su costado se encontraba un joven de cabello negro largo, los dos llevaban vestimenta extraña.

¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás? – La chica se dirigió a Dinael.

No muy bien Mónica, primero que nada debo agradecerles a ti y a alvaro por encargarse del reinado sobre FATA y Espenta – su voz sonaba muy débil, definidamente el rey estaba sufriendo.

¿Qué a sucedido?...¿Dagma, ella está bien? – Sin darse cuenta al pronunciar el nombre de la reina, hizo sentir un espasmo a su hermano.

Dagma está en estado de coma, escúchame por favor Mónica, comprenderás que estoy destrozado por lo sucedido, quisiera que les expliques a las sailors scouts, el porque de lo sucedido – Dinael no espero la respuesta de su hermana, salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Imaginaba que esto sucedería, ¿Natalie puedes informarme de la causa de su estado? – La guerrera de la tierra dio su conclusión.

Dagma estaba embarazada, por esto el golpe en la pelvis fue crucial para su estado. – fueron sus únicas palabras.

Bueno entonces les explicaré a ustedes sailor scouts, él porque de lo que pasó, es muy extraño que un ataque la haya alcanzado, así que deduzco que intentó proteger a alguien, y ya había usado su escudo protector ¿cierto? – Las guerreras elementales movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

Un mago del rango de Dagma, posee poderes realmente extraordinarios, pero se deben regular, ella sería un guerrero perfecto si es que su ataque de protección lo pudiera usar varias veces, pero en cambio si lo usa más de una vez, morirá – Las sailors se miraron un poco extrañadas.

Bueno, las comunidades mágicas poseen un regla, muy peligrosa, cuando tú haces algo que haga sufrir a otra persona, se te será devuelto multiplicado por tres, Dagma sabía muy que esto sucedería ya que ordeno tu presencia Orión, a costa del sufrimiento de Yulissa, y se le devolvió por tres: Está en estado de coma, perdió a su bebé y lo peor es que deja sumido en un profundo dolor a mi hermano, ella debe estar llorando sangre en este momento – Monica apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra la silla, no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a Dinael.

¿Ella se recuperará? – Una diminuta voz se escuchó, era Serena que tenía el rostro pálido.

No sé en cuanto tiempo, pero un mago tan poderoso no muere fácilmente, ella despertará pero no ahora, debo irme, creo que cumplí bien el encargo de mi querido hermano, gusto en conocerlas adiós… - La comunicación fue cortada.

El día estaba nublado, Darien caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de su ciudad, había perdido la confianza en la gente, sus ojos eran fríos y sin brillo, su rostro mostraba todo el odio que llevaba dentro.

¿Por qué?... ¡soy un estúpido! Primero confié en Serena, y se largó con el imbécil de Seiya, dejando atrás todos los años de nuestra relación (lágrimas)… y ahora ¡tú!...pensé que serías diferente Yulissa… pero tu me traicionaste…también – Darien soltó un suspiro de resignación, una persona pasó por su lado chocándolo.

Fíjate por donde vas, idiota – La voz fue inmediatamente reconocida por Darien, como podría olvidar aquella voz, Era Seiya - ¡Vaya ahora estás vagando por la calle, ¡que patético eres!

Darien sintió una furia inigualable dentro de sí, lo miró directamente a los ojos y se abalanzó sobre él. ¡Esto es por haberme separado de ella, ¡Esto por mi dolor, ¡Esto es por haberte acostado con Serena! – Una serie de puñetazos y patadones empezaron a caer en Seiya por parte del acongojado Darien.

Pronto Seiya cayó con fuerza al piso, el ataque fue tan rápido que él no pudo defenderse. ¡Maldito despechado! ¡Ella se acostó conmigo! Y al parecer antes de estar contigo! ¡Eres un imbécil! – Con sus palabras avivaba mas la furia de Darien que seguía golpeándolo.

¡Vamos a ver si te sigues riendo, ahora tienes en camino a un bebé para mantener! – Al escuchar esto, Seiya detuvo la patada que iba directo a su rostro, e hizo caer a Darien.

¿Qué has dicho?... ¡ella está embarazada de mí!... jajaja, ¡yo no me pienso hacer cargo de ese mocoso! ¡Puedes quedártela! – Seiya aplastaba la cara de su contrincante en el piso, pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar.

Él reunió todas sus fuerzas y empujó a Seiya unos metros lejos de él - ¡Tú me las pagas niñito engreído!

¡Así! ¡Poder de lucha estelar, trasformación! – La repentina decisión de transformarse de su contrincante hizo que frenara en seco.

¡Morirás! ¡Láser de estrella…! – su ataque fue interrumpido por unas repentinas sogas de fuego que salieron de la tierra, aprisionándolo.

¡Quién demonios! – Seiya estaba furioso, pero por más que intentaba no podía zafarse, cada intento era lastimado por el fuego.

¡Qué vergüenza que uses tus poderes para un ajuste de cuentas! ¡Es imperdonable! – Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar y una joven de traje rojo se interpuso entre Darien y Seiya.

¡A ti quien te llamo! – Darien estaba indignado por la presencia de su e amiga.

¡No me hables así por favor! ¡No tienes ningún derecho e juzgarme antes de escuchar mi versión! – la joven miró a su amigo de una manera tierna y se volvió hacia Seiya.

¡Ahora tu basura, pagarás muy caro haber intentado abusar de la princesa de la luna! ¡Lanzallamas arrasa! – Una bola de fuego gigante se acercaba peligrosamente a Seiya.

Antes de que Seiya muera a manos de la guerrera del fuego, una voz ronca y misteriosa se escuchó ¡No puedo perderte aún! ¡No es el momento!- Seguidamente una nube negra lo envolvió y desapareció antes de que el ataque lo toque.

¡Grimonio! ¡Demonios el esta poseído! – Ella y Darien vieron desaparecer a Seiya en la tiniebla. Yulissa salió de su transformación tocando su collar, y se dirigió al lado de su amigo.

¡Él intento violarla! ¡Debí destruirlo! – Darien estaba de rodillas, golpeando el suelo, descontroladamente.

¡Tranquilo! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Cálmate! – Yulissa se sentó en el suelo a su lado, lo abrazó fuerte y le susurró – Ya no sufrirás mas… ella te está esperando… ve con ella… ve a tu casa y recuperala…

Darien la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Antes de que se fuera, la joven colocó en sus manos una carta. Léela junto con Serena… Dagma les dejó un mensaje… antes de caer en coma.

¿Qué?... ella está… - Darien aunque no le tenía ningún cariño, sintió cierta culpa al no haber estado presente en esa pelea.

Tranquilo… se recuperará… ve por ella lindo – Yulissa le sonrió y él salió corriendo con rumbo a su casa.

En el departamento de Darien, una joven de cabello dorado tocaba la puerta.

Ábreme… ¡por favor! – Serena se recostó en la puerta y empezó a hablarle a Darien, quien según ella estaba dentro de la casa.

Yo… no entiendo que me pasó… Cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos… me quedó un vacío terrible en el alma, yo te amaba, por eso nunca le correspondí a Seiya… pero cuando volviste todo fue tan monótono… yo me había acostumbrado sin querer a él… y … quise romper ese lazo que nos une (lágrimas)… soy una tonta por haber querido hacerlo… siempre has sido el amor de mi vida… y lo serás para siempre… ¡Te amo! – Desde la escalera Darien escuchó todo lo que dijo su adorada Serena, él apareció frente de la rubia, al verla allí llorando por él, no pudo resistir abrazarla.

Serena estaba en shock, muy sorprendida por su repentina llegada, siquiera pudo devolverle el abrazo. ¿No me vas a abrazar? – Aquellos ojos que la miraban con un amor infinito, la hicieron volver a llorar.

Darien… ¡Te amo! – Los dos se besaron por mucho tiempo, Darien decidió que era hora que pasaran al departamento, el clima empezaba a ponerse muy frío. En la habitación él le enseñó el sobre.

¿Esto lo dejó Dagma? Leámoslo… por favor – Darien sentía que había recuperado a su antigua Serena, la cual le sonreía e intentaba en cualquier momento abrazarlo.

La carta decía:

Para los futuros reyes de la tierra:

En estos momentos debo estar pagando lo que hice, discúlpame por preocuparte linda Serena, pero el destino esta escrito y nadie puede cambiarlo, ustedes están unidos por un vínculo mas poderoso que el tiempo, vínculo que es imposible de romper mas no de confundir, los dos han sido sometidos a una prueba para seguir fortaleciendo ese amor tan inmenso, nunca dejen que nadie ni nada los separe por su bienestar y el de su gente. Espero que cuando leen esto, se hayan explicado y perdonado todo lo pasado, y vean con orgullo el hermoso futuro que les espera.

PD: Yo despertaré en el momento oportuno.

Nota de autor: Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, tal vez este sea el ultimo capi que publique en esta semana y la que viene, puesto que empiezan mis exámenes parciales en la universidad, espero que comprendan pero en cuanto pueda seguiré con el fic, que gracias a sus reviews me ha dado fuerza para continuarlo.

Sailor angel7: Gracias por tu comentario, me da penita que no te caiga Yulissa, pero comprende ella se veía en un espejo al mirar a Darien y viceversa jejej, saludos byes. Espero que este capi te guste.

Pandora no Rea: Que lindo es saber que sigues leyendo la historia muchas gracias por los reviews, me emocione cuando supe que te caia bien Dagma, ya que me representa a mi jejeje, cuidate mucho y recuerda sigue con tu fic me encanta!

Sousei: hola loca, bueno gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que aparte del fic tambien leas Guerreras elementales, esa historia es mi orgullo jejje, sigue con Sdune que me has dejado intrigada, cuidate mucho amiga byes.


	11. Capitulo XI: La última sombra

**Nota: ** Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**La última sombra**

Serena estaba recostada en el pecho de su nuevamente novio, la luz era tenue, unos instantes antes se habían perdonado todo el daño hecho, los estaban tendidos en la cama, habían recuperado su comportamiento normal, sin monotonías, sin sentimientos fingidos, todo era perfecto.

Los dos se miraron tiernamente, y sus bocas se unieron en un profundo beso, poco a poco esa muestra de cariño fue tornándose mas íntima, Darien acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Serena, a la vez que ella le besaba el cuello. Él sentía que no podía aguantar esa situación, era demasiado fuerte pero algo lo detuvo…

¡No!... ¡No puedo! – Darien la apartó un poco, e intentó calmarse.

Hice algo mal… ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Serena tocó suavemente su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

Disculpa… no podemos hacer esto… tú estás embarazada… de Seiya – Al pronunciar aquel nombre, Darien sentía que la sangre le hervía – Sería una falta de respeto… que yo…- Serena colocó una de sus manos en los labios de Darien y le sonrió.

Yo no estoy esperando un hijo… y menos de Seiya – Darien no lo podía creer.

Pero yo… escuché…. – Serena volvió a colocar su mano en su boca.

Eso te pasa por escuchar detrás de las puertas jejeje – Ella lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó, pero él pronto la separo en son juguetón.

Antes de que empiece esa sensación tan linda, yo quisiera decirte que… te amo y por ese motivo… no me importa si estuviste con Seiya antes que conmigo… pero yo no te tocaré hasta que nos casemos – Serena lo miró y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Pasaron la noche juntos, pero sin hacer el amor, Serena ya sabía lo que significaba tener relaciones pero el sentimiento que sintió al dormir protegida bajo los brazos de Darien, hizo que lo que sintió junto a Seiya fuera completamente borrado, por primera vez comparo el amor sexual y el espiritual.

En la base de las guerreras elementales, el rey Dinael había decaído considerablemente, día y noche se mantenía en la sala de espejismos (lugar favorito de Dagma, es una especie simulador de paisajes) abrazado a un peluche.

¿Por qué sacrificaste a mi hijo? Lo esperaba con tantas ganas… ese peluche… fue el primero que te di cuando vivíamos aquí… ¿Por qué?... ¿Porqué sacrificaste tu felicidad y la mía por ellos? …¡¿Por qué? – El peluche fue arrojado con fuerza al proyector, Dinael estaba sintiendo un poco de resentimiento hacía su esposa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró en ella un joven de cabello rubio largo, se acercó a su amigo y le tendió la mano, no hubo reacción por parte del rey.

¿Crees que con ponerte así resolverás algo? – el joven se sentó a su costado y empezó a hablarle para reanimarlo.

Tú que sabes… no puedes entender como me… - El joven lo interrumpió.

¿Qué no puedo entenderte?... recuerdas quien estuvo con ella antes que tú… ¡Yo!... antes de que aparecieras en su vida… no te das cuenta que tu actitud deprime a los demás… no eres el único que sufre… no eres el único que la quería (lágrimas)… tal vez ahora ya no la ame como antes, pero aún la considero muchísimo y verla así me duele… demasiado – Dinael alzó su rostro para ver a su amigo llorar desconsoladamente, no solo el estaba sufriendo todos en la base la estaban pasando muy mal por el estado de Dagma.

Erick… Disculpa… estoy tan acostumbrado a verla junto a mi… me siento realmente solo… ella iluminaba mi vida… ahora me siento apagado… apático…triste… que no daría por verla en la puerta intentando hacerme entrar aquí… su lugar favorito… para que la acompañe… no puedo vivir sin ella, mi vida es ella… ¡Es ella! – Dinael abrazó a su amigo, quien lo comprendía perfectamente.

Salgamos… para despejarnos… todos están demasiado preocupados, según yulissa los futuros reyes se han reconciliado, solo debemos esperar que ella despierte y volveremos a nuestro planeta… y subirás al trono de nuevo… junto a ella – él movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa y los dos salieron de la habitación no sin antes recoger el peluche que estaba en el piso.

En alguna de las habitaciones de la base, Yulissa estaba echada en su cama intentando recordar los momentos mas lindos que tuvo junto a Orión, ella aún no había hablado con él, y tenía miedo…

¿Por qué?... ¿él me seguirá amando?... pero yo realmente lo quiero cerca… pero me acostumbre a la compañía de Darien… somos tan iguales… pero eso no podrá ser nunca… ¿Cómo puedo pensar de esa manera?... por culpa de mi lazo con él… Dagma está (lágrimas) en ese estado…

Ella se sentó en la cama intentando encontrar fuerzas para poder buscar a la persona que amo y odio más en su vida. ¡Quiero escucharlo! – antes de pararse se escucharon unos cuantos golpecitos en la puerta.

Yuli… ¿Puedo entrar? – Ella estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que él la buscara. Esta… bien pasa – La puerta se abrió y un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules entró en la habitación. Se acercó lentamente a ella e intentó saludarla con un beso, pero yulissa lo esquivó.

Perdón el atrevimiento – el joven se sentó en el piso, y se acurrucó en el regazo de su antiguo y verdadero amor.

Esa escena ya había sido vivida por Yulissa, una escena que marcó su vida para siempre.

**Recuerdo**

Yulissa acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su novio, él seguía allí sin mirarla, pronto sintió unas cuantas lágrimas caer por su pierna.

¿Orión?... ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Ella intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero no pudo - ¡Mírame! ¿Qué te pasa?

Inesperadamente el joven se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. ¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Debo regresar a FATA! – Yulissa estaba perpleja, no entendía porque el repentino cambio de su pareja.

¿Qué?... pero es un misión ¿verdad?... ¿Qué raro? Dagma no me comentó nada… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Yulissa le sonrió haciendo sentir a Orión más culpable aún.

Yo… no volveré más… me llegó recientemente una carta de una chica… - Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y no podía controlarse.

¿Chica?... ¿tienes hermanos?... no me habías dicho nada… yo quisiera cono…

¡No! – Orión gritó en un intento desesperado de callarla, su sonrisa, sus palabras, ella confiaba demasiado en él… cada vez se sentía el peor de los hombres. Yulissa se asustó con el grito y se separó un poco, nunca lo había visto así.

Orión fue hasta la pared, puso sus manos sobre ella, y le dio un puñetazo – en FATA yo tuve una aventura con una chica…una plebeya… antes de venir aquí… hoy me llegó un mensaje de ella… me dijo que me necesita…por que… porque… ¡Está embarazada!

Estás palabras se quedaron clavadas en el corazón de yulissa, como una daga incandescente, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho y empezó a llorar, sintió que él se había empezado a acercar.

Quédate donde estas… lárgate de aquí… no te quiero volver a ver… nunca… - Ella estaba completamente alterada, su voz retumbó en toda la base.

Yo… no quiero dejarte…Te a… - El rostro de Orión le empezó a arder, Yulissa le había dado una cachetada impidiéndole terminar la frase.

¡No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más!... ¡Tú no amas a nadie!... ¡si me amarás no te irías! – Orión la volvió a abrazar y le susurró.

No puedo quedarme… es mi hijo… mi deber es ir con ella – Yulissa lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Lárgate entonces!... pero antes toma esto… Yulissa se arrancó una pulsera, en la cual había un dije en forma de estrella. ¡Dáselo a quien verdaderamente amas! – Acto seguido ella salió corriendo y nunca más lo volvió a ver.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Fue en esta habitación ¿verdad? – Orión preguntó tímidamente.

Si… juré no pisar nunca más este lugar… pero ahora que regresaste… yo – Orión colocó un dedo en sus labios y la miró con ternura.

No debí elegir ir al lado de una persona insignificante en mi vida, por 15 años he sufrido gracias a ese error… no sabes la pena inmensa que sentí cuando saliste por esa puerta (lágrimas), pensé que podría olvidarte… pero cuando llegué a FATA y pude comprobar que todo había sido un engaño para que yo regresara, caí en un estado deprimente… hable con Dagma pero tú me odiabas… yo no quería verte sufrir como esa vez… ya te había causado suficiente daño. Cuando ustedes llegaron al planeta, yo estuve allí mirándote, desde la guardia imperial de Dinael… tus ojos me buscaban pero tu mirada era de odio… decidí irme a Espenta donde nunca más me verías…hasta hoy.

Yulissa se acercó lo más que pudo, aunque dudo un poco, pero volvió a sentir aquellos labios con los que soñaba día y noche, ese beso pudo borrar todo el sufrimiento pasado y perdonar…

Serena despertaba alrededor de la una de la tarde, dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama e intentó buscar el calor de su novio, pero no lo encontró. Se levantó asustada, caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, en donde lo vio, tenía un delantal cosa que hizo la hizo reir mucho. Aquella risa tan contagiosa fue percibida al instante por Darien.

Princesa… ya estás despierta… buenos días.

Buenos días, mi príncipe – dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa - ¿Puedo usar la ducha?

Por supuesto… pero no te demores mucho por favor, el almuerzo estará listo en poco tiempo.

Serena corrió hasta el cuarto, se desvistió y entro en la ducha - ¡me siento tan feliz! – después de unos 20 minutos ya estaba lista, pero antes de poder salir del baño, su cabeza le empezó a dolor y cayó al suelo.

"princesa de la Luna, el destino está escrito, pero tu inmenso cariño puede ser capaz de borrarlo, a costa de un precio muy grande… tu vida… está en ti sacrificarte o aceptar la perdida de un ser querido"

¡Dagma! – Serena despertó en la cama sudando frío, a lo lejos sintió ruidos de pasos.

¡Serena! ¿Qué sucedió? – La rubia lo miró un poco confundida, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido después de desvanecerse.

Salía del baño, y me empezó a doler la cabeza, todo estaba oscuro pero de pronto una mujer apareció, esa voz era de… Dagma estoy segura, ella va a despertar pronto.

¿Qué te dijo? – Darien seguía mirándola fijamente esperando su respuesta.

Unas frases extrañas, no entendía muy bien – Mintió Serena para no preocuparlo.

Princesa ¿Quisieras salir a caminar un momento o prefieres quedarte recostada? – Darien depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su novia.

Creo que caminar, haría recuperarme un poco, ¿Vamos? – Serena dio un salto y salió de la cama, los dos enamorados salían del edificio tomados de la mano, contentos por estar juntos de nuevo.

En la heladería, Erick intentaba hacer olvidar por un momento lo sucedido a Dinael.

Relájate un poco, ella no tardará mucho en despertar – dijo Erick mientras sorbía un poco de su malteada.

Dagma es muy fuerte, pero nunca la había en ese estado – Dinael agachó la cabeza e intentó probar un poco de su postre.

Quisiera preguntarte algo muy delicado, entiendo que estés preocupado por ella, pero… aún queda una sombra poderosa suelta y sin el cristal del agua… no podremos hacer nada… - La voz del rubio sonaban muy nerviosa, no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de su amigo.

¡¿Qué demonios te has atrevido a decir! – Todos en la heladería voltearon a ver al joven, quien se encontraba con un puño en la mesa – No me arriesgare a quitarle su cristal, ella podría morir, ¡y tú lo sabes!

¡Tranquilízate por favor!... no es momento para ponerse así… yo sé perfectamente que si el cristal está fuera de su cuerpo 24 horas ella dejará de existir, pero no hay otra manera comprende… - El chico intentaba explicar su idea pero Dinael estaba demasiado exaltado para escuchar.

¡Quieres matar a mi esposa y pides calma! ¡Estás loco! No te atrevas a tocarla, no sacaré su cristal por ningún motivo… - Seguidamente el joven de pelo negro salió corriendo del lugar.

(Pensando) ¿Qué debo hacer? … tu cristal es sinónimo de tu vida, no quiero arriesgarte – una voz en su cabeza empezó a confundirlo.

No quieres arriesgarla pero ¿acaso ella no arriesgó a tu primer hijo por salvar a la princesa de la luna?... ¿acaso le importó que tu estuvieras de acuerdo?...También era tu hijo… pero ella solo actuó… y ni siquiera le importó el sufrimiento que te causaría.

¿Quién eres tú?... no lograrás confundirme – Dinael luchaba por controlar sus emociones de rencor pero no podría hacerlo eternamente.

Yo no quiero confundirte, solo digo la verdad… ¿acaso algo de lo que te dicho no es verdad? – La voz cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

Bueno… yo… la… amo… pero ella no me tomó en cuenta… a ella no le importo en lo absoluto, solo me ha engañado para que la ayude a salvar este planeta… ella no debe despertar… - Los ojos de Dinael tenía un brillo peculiar, un ser poderoso había sido poseído.

Erick corría lo más rápido que podía para encontrar a su amigo, luego de unos minutos por fin lo encontró.

¡Dinael! Por fin te encuentro… está bien no haremos nada con el cris… - Antes de pronunciar la última palabra una ráfaga de energía lo había tumbado al suelo - ¿Qué rayos te sucede?... tus ojos…

Las guerreras elementales esperaban pacientemente en su base, el aviso para sacar el cristal del agua. Un ruido parecido a un zumbido se empezó a escuchar.

¿Erick?... él acep… (Se escucha un grito)… ¿Qué sucede? … ¡Erick! – Todos los presentes decidieron averiguar lo que ocurría, no sin antes informarle a las sailors.

¡Posesión! – Erick no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado y él sabía muy bien lo que seguía…

¡Autodes…! – Las manos de Dinael empezaron a cubrirse de una gruesa capa de rosa, lo cual hacia evidente la presencia de la guerrera de la tierra.

Erick, ¿Estás bien? – Natalie intentó sostener a su novio, quien estaba muy mal herido.

Me recuperaré – dándole una sonrisa en señal de consuelo.

¿Cómo pueden pensar que me detendrá este hechizo tan insulso? ¡Ráfaga de energía! – de sus manos salió despedida una ráfaga de energía que destruyó la chapadme roca.

¡Ahora verán! ¡Polvo de sueño! – una nube extraña empezó a moverse hacia ellos.

Aunque huyamos, esa nube nos alcanzará – Las guerreras conocían muy bien el nivel de efectividad de los ataques del rey.

¡Burbujas de mercurio, estallen! – una densa neblina cubrió la zona y las sailors junto con Endimión aparecieron detrás de las sailors.

¿Qué sucede aquí?... ¿fue poseído? – Las guerreras movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa y decidieron rodear a Dinael.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están? – cuando la niebla se hubo disipado por completo, el rey se vio rodeado por todas, pero a él solo le interesaba una de ellas.

Por fin la veo de nuevo, Princesa de la luna… ¡Todos retrocedan! – Varias ráfagas de energía hicieron retroceder a todos, menos a Serena.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – Dinael movía la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella, con pasos lentos.

¡Venganza!... mi hijo murió pero tú también lo harás – Serena estaba asustada, ella lo había visto desviar el ataque de Seiya en una batalla anterior, y en esta lo haría de nuevo, estaba expuesta.

En la base de las guerreras, un monitor al costado del cuerpo de Dagma se encendió, en él apareció una figura femenina que empezó a recitar un conjuro.

"Regresa de las sombras para rescatar el amor de la oscuridad, para borrar el sufrimiento, y para mostrar un nuevo amanecer, ¡Despierta heredera del trono de magos de FATA!"

Una luz azul iluminó la sala de recuperación y en cuestión de segundos Dagma desapareció – Ve a rescatarlo, ¡Dagma!

Dinael estaba a punto de tomar a Serena por el cuello, cuando un portal apareció al costado de ella.

¡Esa luz! ¡Esa energía! – El joven intentó cubrirse los ojos y retrocedía un poco, alejándose de Serena.

¡No puede ser! ¡Despertaste! – Lágrimas salían de los ojos de las guerreras elementales.

(Pensando) ¡Dagma!... ¿Vas a caer bajo su encanto de nuevo?... se conciente que ella solo te utiliza para cumplir con sus propósitos…

¡Mi amor! ¿Me odias? – Dinael dudó un poco, solo atinó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, en señal negativa.

Entonces… déjame purificarte – La voz de aquella mujer parecía música para los oídos de Dinael. Los dos juntaron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos.

¡Purificación acuática! – los dos fueron cubiertos por el elemento de Dagma, luego una sombra femenina fue expulsada del cuerpo de dinael.

¡Tenías que despertarte justo ahora! ¡Me las pagarás! –La sombra corrió hacia Dagma, ingresando dentro de ella, su cuerpo se sacudió un poco, y luego movió la cabeza y se dirigió a Yulissa.

¡Hipnotízame ahora que puedes! – La guerrera entendió bien, y uso sus poderes en contra de ella.

¡Control mental! – Dagma fue paralizada por un momento – Atáquenla con todo su poder.

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Los cuatro ataques iban directamente al cuerpo de Dagma, antes del impacto, Yulissa logró sacar a la sombra fuera de ella, la cual recibió de lleno los ataques, destruyéndose completamente.


	12. Capitulo XII: El mundo duerme primera

**Nota: **Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**El mundo duerme (primera parte)**

Todos estaban sorprendidos con el repentino despertar de Dagma, la cual no vestía el acostumbrado traje de guerrera, si no traía un traje color negro, en la cintura destacaban cuatro listones de distintos colores (rojo, azul, verde, marrón) y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola. Ella caminó lentamente hacia Serena, quien aún estaba en el suelo.

Pequeña, ¿Estás bien? – Dagma se agachó un poco y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la rubia.

No te preocupes, estoy bien – Un poco extrañada, tomó la mano de su amiga, y logró colocarse en pie.

¡Talpro!- Dagma hizo un portal, y todos ingresaron en él, nadie dijo una sola palabra antes de llegar a la sala de reuniones. Todos se sentaron, pero una de las guerreras no aguanto la curiosidad…

¡Ese traje! Significa que ya ha empezado… - Yulissa miraba muy acongojada a su amiga.

Ella solo le sonrió, y le hizo una señal de que volviera a sentarse, luego de eso empezó a hablar – tienes razón Yuli, la infestación a empezado… (Agachando un poco la cabeza)

¿Infestación? ¿De qué hablas? – Yaten preguntó con un tono de voz irrespetuoso, como era su costumbre.

Mientras dormía, podía sentir el poder de Grimonio rodeando el planeta, la infestación ya ha comenzado y se extenderá en cuestión de horas, deben prepararse y estar alertas, en estos momentos cualquier humano, incluidos sus padres son enemigos.

¡Eso es imposible! Yo no he sentido… - Rei fue interrumpida por la reina.

Grimonio no es fácil de percibir, solo las personas que han estado entre la vida y la muerte, pueden lograrlo. – Dagma tomó la mano de su esposo por debajo de la mesa, ya que al escucharla había agachado un poco el rostro.

¡¿Qué haremos! – Lita se levanta un poco exaltada de su asiento.

Tranquila, Ese demonio está escondido en otra dimensión, si hacemos el recorrido necesario y llegamos al punto exacto en donde se abre el portal, podremos eliminarlo, ¿Nathalye, ¿Amy? – Dagma las miró.

¡Si! – Las dos se pusieron de pie – quisiera pedirles que trabajen juntas para conseguir los datos de la ruta, no será fácil ya que disponen de 14 horas para lograrlo, pero confío en ustedes.

¡Lo haremos! – Las dos salieron de la sala, rumbo al cuarto de computadoras.

Chicas, por razones de seguridad, desearía que ustedes se quedaran aquí, hasta que podamos descubrir la ubicación de Grimonio, ¿Están de acuerdo? – Las sailors se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

Con esta última indicación la reunión finalizó, todas se retiraron dejando a Dagma y Dinael solos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sacrificarte? – él permanecía sentado con la cabeza baja. Su tono era muy nostálgico.

Lo siento, yo… no puedo cambiar mi destino, eso era lo que debía pasar por llamar a Orión – Dagma intentó poner una mano en el hombro de Dinael, pero este se alejó.

¡Responde la pregunta! – Dinael se levantó violentamente de su silla.

No me hables así, a mí me duele más la pérdida de mi hijo que a ti, no lo entiendes, yo no hubiera sacrificado nada, si es que en el libro ancestral no hubiera estado pronosticado, ¿Comprendes? – Dagma se alejó un poco, la reacción de su esposo la había asustado.

Él levantó la mirada y dejó ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lentamente fue acercándose y al estar frente a ella, cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a sus piernas.

¡Te amo tanto! ¡Nunca me vuelvas a dejar solo por favor! – Ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, ella estaba consiente del amor que él sentía, pero no esperaba ese comportamiento.

Tranquilo, mi amor (sonriendole) – Ella se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza – Nunca más, te lo prometo…

Las sailors se habían reunido secretamente en la habitación de Rei, para poder comentar lo que pensaban respecto a Grimonio.

Yo no quiero quedarme aquí – Se quejaba Mina – tengo ensayos en la noche, simplemente no puedo.

Hagamos caso a la reina, nosotros no podemos matar a esas personas poseídas, tú sola estarías desprotegida – Dijo Yaten extendiendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Mina.

Tienes un poco de razón – Dijo un poco sonrojada, intentando responder delicadamente a la muestra de afecto.

Yo quiero cuidar a mi abuelo, no soportaría verlo…(apretando un puño) – Lita intentó consolarla. Tranquila, nosotras libraremos al planeta de Grimonio.

¡Esperen! – La voz de Taiki retumbó en la habitación - ¡Seiya! No podemos dejarlo solo.

A un lado de la habitación, al escuchar aquel nombre Darien tragó saliva, ellos aún no sabían el paradero de Seiya.

Tienes razón, debemos regresar inmediatamente y ubicarlo – Yaten y Taiki ya estaban listos para irse.

Disculpen chicos, pero después de lo que le intentó hacer a Serena, yo no confío en él – Lita esquivó las miradas de los hermanos Kou.

¡Él no es así! Estoy seguro que está arrepentido – Taiki sonaba optimista para intentar convencer a sus amigos de buscarlo.

Yo… no le tengo rencor chicas, si quieren buscarlo háganlo – Serena miró fijamente a sus amigas, para hacerles entender que ella se había olvidado del asunto.

Pero… - Mina interrumpió a Lita – Bueno si de verdad lo has perdonado, está bien, los ayudaremos a buscarlo – Dándole una gran sonrisa a Yaten.

Podemos utilizar los mecanismos de este lugar, veo que tienen equipo de monitoreo especial, ¡Amy nos ayudará! – Rei también se había unido ala causa. Antes de que todos salieran, Darien los detuvo.

Por más que busquen, no lo encontrarán – él agachó su cabeza, Serena lo miraba extrañada.

¿De qué rayos hablas? – Taiki ya estaba preparado para írsele encima a Darien.

Seiya está poseído por Grimonio – hubo un silencio aterrador en la habitación, todos los presentes no podían creer lo dicho por el joven.

Eso no es verdad… mi hermano no puede… -Taiki cayó de rodillas.

Yo pelee con él, y antes de que Yulissa le diera su merecido por lo que intentó hacerle a Serena, Una nube negra lo salvó… era ese ente – Darien volvió a agachar la cabeza.

¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste! – Serena no podía creer que no se lo contara antes.

Sé que lo estimas, por eso no quería… discúlpame por favor – Darien abrazó a su novia con fuerza.

Sin Seiya, talvez no podamos acabar con Grimonio… - Yaten estaba muy afectado.

No digas eso… destruiremos a Grimonio, y recuperaremos a tu hermano… - Mina hizo que Yaten se sentara y tomara un poco de agua.

No regresaremos a Tokio, hasta mañana, como nos pidió Dagma, sean pacientes por favor – Serena se puso de pie y luego abrazó a sus amigas, todas aceptaron la petición de su princesa.

En la sala de computadoras, Nathalye y Amy intentaban combinar sus habilidades para encontrar el camino hacia el portal.

Comparemos nuestras coordenadas, para estar seguras… - Amy ingresaba unos cuantos datos a su computadora personal.

Tengo un 80 de coincidencia, estamos cerca – Nathalye saltaba de felicidad, estaban a punto de conseguir los datos.

Nos falta poco (sonriendo)… espera Yulissa me dijo que… - Nathalye puso en la pantalla un mapa de Tokio.

¿Qué haces? – Amy aún no comprendía lo que había descubierto su compañera.

El primer ataque de las sombras fue aquí, luego aquí – señalando varios puntos en el mapa, poseyeron a Yulissa y a Dinael muy cerca de aquel descampado…eso significa…

¿Qué pasó en ese descampado? – Amy miraban fijamente un punto en el mapa.

Allí Seiya fue absorbido por Grimonio, eso me lo dijo Yulissa… según los calculos que tenemos ese sería – Yulissa miró con un rostro feliz a Amy.

¡El portal para ingresar a la dimensión de Grimonio! – las dos se cogieron de la mano, y n ose percataron de la presencia de Dagma.

¿Festejo? ¿Eso significa que lo consiguieron? – Ella saltó y se unió a ellas en la celebración, pero fue muy corta porque una de las pantallas cambió y una mujer de pelo negro con mechones blancos apareció.

¡Dagma! ¿Estás bien preciosa? – La reina volteó extrañada - ¡Artemiza!...

Él hechizo funcionó por lo visto, estaba demasiado preocupada por ti… lamento lo del bebé… - Artemiza agachó la cabeza un poco.

No te preocupes, lo superaré sabes muy bien que aceptaré cualquier cosa que me depare el libro ancestral (sonriendo) – La imagen sonrió pero se empezó a distorsionar.

Lo siento pequeña, pero la comunicación esta siendo interrumpida, hablaremos en otro momento cuídate por favor – Seguidamente la imagen desapareció.

¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Amy intrigada – Ella es mi mentora, fue mi guía cuando nosotras protegíamos este planeta, pero ahora la nombre cabeza del concejo real.

Se nota que te quiere mucho (sonriendo) yo diría que te mira como a su hija – Dagma sintió un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo -¿qué te sucede?

Nosotras… tuvimos que… matar a su hija – Dagma se sentó por un momento.

No debería culparte de eso, Ruri estaba corrompida completamente, paso hace tantos años, ¡olvídalo de una vez! – Nathalye intentó calmar a su amiga.

Tienes razón (tocándose la cabeza), voy a mi cuarto, descansen o si quieren, vayan al simulador.

¿Simulador? – Amy movió la cabeza en señal de interrogación

Es una máquina para entrenar, ¿Quieres ir?

Por supuesto que si – las dos salieron corriendo del lugar.

Dagma caminaba débil por los pasadizos, algo no estaba bien, no sabía que pero algo la perturbaba.

Es extraño, pero… siento que el libro esta siento manipulado – Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación y una luz cegadora la cubrió.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – la reina abrió sus ojos y se quedó pasmada, Dinael estaba arrodillado ante un libro abierto.

¡No! –Dagma corrió para intentar cerrarlo, pero su esposo se interpuso.

No te volverás a alejar de mí… ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Eso no puede suceder de nuevo! – El la sostenía para que no cierre el libro.

¡Por favor! Lo que esté escrito no debe ser modificado, si lo haces… el futuro sufrirá un drástico cambio, ¡no seas egoísta! (Lágrimas) – Dagma luchaba para intentar llegar al libro pero era inútil.

Lo siento mi amor, pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte de nuevo – luego de decir esas palabras, una luz empezó a salir del suelo, la luz delineó un sello en el piso – "El destino no debe ser cambiado, pero yo desafió al libro que todo lo sabe, borrando un párrafo de sus sagradas páginas y reescriendola, alguien que no haya perdido nada aún se sacrificará por su planeta, los demás no podrán, pero su cuerpo será podrá ser reclamado por seres de grandes poderes, ¡Sello espiritual!"

Una luz más fuerte que la anterior fue despedida des sello, luego de unos segundos fue desapareciendo, el libro se cerró y cayó al suelo.

¡No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer! Has condenado tu alma por el egoísmo que te caracteriza – Ella corrió hacia el libro y comprobó que una parte había sido rescrita.

Me niego a perderte de nuevo, por este bendito planeta…- Dagma le dio una tremenda cachetada a su esposo, que lo dejó perplejo en el piso – ¡Definitivamente no sabes lo que dices, este también es tu planeta! – Ella cayó llorando a los brazos de su esposo, el futuro había sido cambiado, y solo eran cuestión de horas para saber cual era la terrible variación…


	13. Capitulo XIII: El mundo duerme segunda

**Nota: **Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, y algo más que me olvide de colocar en mis otros capítulos, los demás personajes son de uso exclusivo mío, si alguien quiere leer la historia de las guerreras elementales, me lo dice en el review, gracias!

**El mundo duerme (segunda parte)**

Una alarma fue activada en la base, el sonido era ensordecedor, todas las sailors corrían por lo pasillos, intentando llegar a la sala de computadoras.

Es la segunda vez que escucho esa alarma – dijo melancólicamente Yulissa – Y espero nunca volver a escucharla de nuevo.

Tranquila mi amor, la ultima vez pudieron solas con el enemigo, ahora somos más, Grimonio esta acabado – Orión intentaba calmar a su novia.

¿Qué rayos pasa? Ese sonido me esta matando – Mina se tapaba con fuerza las orejas.

Dagma fue hacia un teclado, y apretó una combinación de botones, instantáneamente el sonido cesó.

¿Qué fue eso? – Serena estaba en frente de la reina.

Cuando esa alarma suena, significa que el planeta esta en peligro mortal, la infestación se ha completado, miren el monitor – todos observaron con terror, que su planeta había dejado de tener un color azul y ahora presentaba un terrorífico manto negro sobre él. Dagma miró a sus guerreras y todas pronunciaron las palabras para transformarse.

Sailors scouts, ¡prepárense! – Serena hizo su indicación y las chicas adquirieron su vestimenta de marinero.

¡Poder de la oscuridad, ¡Poder de la luz, ¡Poder de las estrellas! – Los guardianes de la Reina también completaron su transformación.

¡Poder ancestral de Espenta! – Después de decir estas palabras, el pelo de Dinael creció hasta llegar a su cintura, una armadura imperial lo cubrió y el grupo listo para ir a luchar.

Un portal apareció ante ellos, todos ingresaron en él y aparecieron en un parque, el lugar estaba desierto y sumido en las tinieblas.

No puedo creer que este lugar tan lindo, haya sido corrompido tan rápido – Mientras caminaban, Lita miraba atónita como la infestación había acabado con las flores.

Este es el camino – Amy señalo una autopista desierta.

Todos empezaron a correr por la autopista, pero conforme avanzaban vieron que detrás de ellos venía una enorme masa de personas enardecidas.

Dividámonos, su majestad debe ir con las guerreras y las scouts hacia grimonio, solo ustedes pueden acabar con él – Después de decir esto, los tres guardianes de la reina se sobrepararon para cubrir a los demás.

Recuerden, ellos son humanos, no los dañen por favor – Fue la última suplica que les hizo su reina antes de seguir corriendo hacia el portal de Grimonio.

Chicos estén aletas, usemos nuestras armas – El señor de los mares y el príncipe alzaron sus manos y en ellas aparecieron dos instrumentos: un arpa y una flauta respectivamente.

El guardián cazador, hizo aparecer en sus manos una lanza, la turba esta muy cerca de ellos, para recibirla decidieron separarse y atacar de diferentes ángulos.

¡Levitación! Los tres hombres se elevaron en el aire, y rodearon a las personas.

¡Dulce melodía, pretifica! – El príncipe toco su flauta y una parte de las personas se quedó estática.

¡Hilos de seda, absorban energía! – Del arpa del señor de los mares salieron unos hilos finísimos que atraparon a muchas personas, dejándolas casi sin energía.

¡Remolino hipnótico! – Orión movía circularmente su lanza, haciendo que poco a poco, las personas que quedaran en pie, se tranquilizaran y lo obedecieran.

¡Perfecto! Parece que hemos controlado la situación, reunámonos con los demás – Los tres se miraron y su levitación terminó, echaron a correr para alcanzar a Dagma.

Mientras tanto las chicas intentaban librarse de otro grupo de personas arrebatadas, ya faltaba poco para llegar al portal.

¡Burbuja de mercurio, estallen! – una densa neblina hizo que las personas se desorientaran – aprovechemos en avanzar.

Todos volvieron a correr pero entre la bruma, Cintia divisó a uno de los guardianes, era su novio y estaba siendo atacado.

¡No! ¡Rayan! – Cintia corría para el lado contrario, sin hacer caso a las voces de sus amigas, quienes decidieron seguirla.

No vengas por favor, ¡Levita… - Una mujer con una fuerza descomunal le había propinado un tremendo puñete al guardián, quien se había perdido en el mar de personas.

¡Aléjense de él! – Cintia estaba tan enojada que logró amplificar su poder, de sus manos salían poderosas corrientes de aire, que apartaban a la gente para poder llegar al guardián.

Por fin, logró verlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se asustó un poco al ver su rostro, estaba completamente ensangrentado, y no respondía a las palabras de la guerrera.

¡Despierta por favor! – Encima de ellos, aparecieron dos guardianes más.

Los llevaremos al portal, ¡Levitación! – La guerrera y el guardián herido fueron sacados del lugar, antes de que las personas volvieran a atacar.

¡No nos debemos separar! – gritaba Yulissa a su compañera.

Si hubiera sido Orión, tú también lo hubieras hecho (lágrimas) ¡Ráfagas curativas! – Una suave ventisca acarició el rostro de todos, y poco a poco fue sanando las heridas de Rayan.

¿Estás bien, mi amor? – Cintia, vio como gracias a sus poderes, el joven empezaba a levantarse.

No te preocupes pequeña, ya estoy bien, gracias a ti – él la abrazó, pasado el susto todos volvieron a correr.

Luego de unos minutos, todos estuvieron en el descampado, Dagma se adelantó y le hizo una seña a Serena para que la acompañara.

¿Cómo abrimos el portal? – Serena aún no se le ocurría nada.

Con nuestros cristales, invoca al fantasma cristal plateado – Las dos mujeres levantaron las manos para invocar a sus respectivos cristales.

¡Cristal de plata hazte presente, ¡Sagrado cristal del agua, aparece ante mí! – Dos destellos: uno azul y otro plateado, segaron por unos segundos a los presentes. Al sentir tremendo poder, un portal inmenso se abrió.

¡Entremos! – Todos ingresaron en el portal y se encontraron flotando en un manto oscuro.

¿Qué es esto? – Mina miraba a todos lados, sin poder ver a sus amigos - ¡Serena! ¡Lita! ¡Rei!

Algo la abrazó, haciendo que reaccionara propinando un puñete al aire – ¡outch! ¡Eso me dolió Mina!

¿Yaten?... ¡perdóname! Pensé… no se que pensé – Una luz tenue los iluminó, dejándole ver que estaba rodeada por sus amigas.

Yo quiero aprender a controlar el fuego de esa manera – Dijo Rei mirando a Yulissa, quien tenía una pequeña flama en la mano.

Cuando termine esto, empezara tu entrenamiento jejeje – Todos rieron y n ose percataron que al final del túnel en donde flotaban, había una luz.

Estamos llegando, siento a Grimonio muy cerca – Dagma fue la primera en pisar tierra (por decirlo así), todos dejaron de flotar, y observaron inquietos a una figura en medio de un salón, el personaje usaba una capucha impidiendo reconocerlo.

¡Chicas miren! – Lita señalaba un inmenso globo de color negro, que parecía…

¡Nuestro planeta! – Las scouts estaban sorprendidas.

Tranquilas, estamos en una dimensión paralela, es un poco anormal que podamos ver el planeta, pero no es imposible – Dagma se voltió a ver al encapuchado pero este había desaparecido.

¡Muestrate! – Al decir esto todos fueron empujados hacia atrás por una energía invisible, todos menos Serena, la cual solo había sido petrificada.

Mi amada princesa… ¿acaso te olvidaste de mí? – El encapuchado apareció delante de la rubia, quien solo podía mover los brazos.

Esa voz… no puede ser… Seiya… - La reacción de los kou fue violenta, se abalanzaron sobre el encapuchado pero sin percatarse de una barrera, de nuevo fueron disparados hacia atrás por la corriente.

El hombre se sacó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, efectivamente era Seiya, la rubia estaba asustada, verlo le había hecho recordar lo sucedido y empezó a llorar.

Veo que no me has olvidado, esas lágrimas las conozco… las vi cuando me pedías que te soltara – Seiya iba pasando sus manos lentamente por el cuello de Serena, asustándola aún más.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo haces? – la princesa no dejaba de llorar, estaba inmóvil a merced de aquel hombre, que en una ocasión intento abusar de ella.

Podría hacerte mía de nuevo… delante de ese perdedor – señalando a Darien, quien apretaba los dientes al saber que no podría penetrar en la barrera y rescatar a su novia – pero ya no me interesas en lo más mínimo, jajaja

Esa risa… tú no eres Seiya, tú eres el ente… lo has controlado por completo… déjalo en paz – Al decir esto, Serena cayó al piso, por alguna razón había sido liberada.

Si no fuera por esas malditas guerreras elementales, en este momento estarías bajo mi control, y por consiguiente el cristal de plata estaría bajo mi custodia – Los ojos de Seiya brillaron con un color rojo escarlata, parecía que lloraría sangre en ese momento.

Nunca podrás controlarme… - Serena miraba a Seiya fijamente, intentando desafiarlo.

Estás segura…- él joven puso unas de sus manos en el rostro de Serena, esta se sintió obligada a cerrar los ojos, por su mente pasaban imágenes desgarradoras de antiguas batallas, veces que había tenido que ver morir a sus compañeras.

¡Ya basta! – serena logró librarse del control de Grimonio.

¡No puede ser! Yo puedo controlarte! – Volvió a extender su mano y la tocó, pero un resplandor plateado lo hizo retroceder, al abrir los ojos, todos pusieron observar a la princesa de la luna.

Mocosa… si me destruyes, este joven al que tanto aprecias morirá – Grimonio parecía muy confiado.

Pues entonces tendré que expulsarte de su cuerpo y destruirte… - Desde afuera de la barrera, Dagma le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Si lo salvas… tú… morirás! ¡Será tu vida por la de él! – Dagma no podría soportar más las descargas de la barrera, y salió despedida hacia atrás.

Ya me lo habías dicho, pero no puedo dejar que él muera, es mi amigo y le tengo un cariño muy especial, ahora dejarás de existir maldito demonio! – Serena elevó sus manos, y entre ellas resplandeciendo, apareció el cristal de plata.

¿Eres capaz de sacrificarte?... No lograrás destruirme, ¡o eres capaz! – Grimonio atacaba con ráfagas de energía que rozaban el cuerpo de Serena, rasgando el vestido pero no le hacian daño.

¡Muere! ¡Purificación celestial! – La energía fue tan poderosa que la barrera se rompió y Dagma tuvo que utilizar su escudo protector para proteger a los demás, del tremendo poder.

Al desvanecerse la luz, solo pudieron ver el cuerpo de Serena caer al piso junto al de Seiya.

¡Serena! – Darien corrió hacia la rubia, la tomó en sus brazos y comprobó que su broche estaba destrozado - ¡No me dejes por favor!

Tranquilo, ella estará bien – Dagma pusó su mano en la del joven, quien estaba inconsolable.

¡Ella está muerta! ¡El cristal de plata esta destruido! – Las guerreras elementales se miraron y rodearon a Serena, formando un cuadrado.

Si hacemos esto, no podremos purificar al planeta – Nathalye miraba a la reina con temor.

Lo sé, pero la princesa debe vivir para gobernar, ¿Están listas? – Todas asintieron y llevaron sus manos al pecho. De allí sacaron sus cristales y estos empezaron a levitar frente a ellas.

¡Fuego y valentía!

¡Aire y sabiduría!

¡Tierra y magia!

¡Agua y fuerza!

¡Resurrección elemental! – Rayos de distintos colores entraron en el broche de transformación de Serena, reconstruyéndolo poco a poco. Cuando estuvo completo, las guerreras cayeron al suelo, exhaustas.

¡Serena! – Las scouts rodearon a su amiga, que aún permanecía inconsciente.

¿Están bien? – Dinael preguntaba mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Dagma.

Estoy bien, pero el planeta se consumirá por el poder de Grimonio, ya no tenemos fuerza para purificarlo (lágrimas) – Dinael miró los ojos afligidos de su esposa.

Yo puedo hacer algo, dormiré al planeta pero necesito… un sacrificio… (agachó la cabeza) – Al oir esto, ella lo empujó.

Ves lo que provocaste! Por tu estúpido egoísmo (lágrimas) – Darien escuchó lo que habían dicho y se separó de Serena por un momento.

¿Sacrificio? ¿por qué lo necesitas?

La única manera de amplificar mi poder de polvo de sueño, es sacrificar una vida… así dormiríamos al planeta hasta que ella pueda purificarlo – Dinael agachó la cabeza para no ver los ojos de decisión del muchacho.

Yo seré tu sacrificio… soy el protector del planeta tierra es mi deber como príncipe – las scouts lo escucharon y se abalanzaron sobre él.

No puedes dejar a Serena sola – Rei lloraba en los brazos de Darien.

Si lo hago salvaré a este planeta que ella tanto quiere, no se preocupen ella lo entenderá- Darien dejó perplejas con esa respuesta a sus amigas, quienes lo soltaron, él caminó hacia dinael y se colocó delante de él.

¿Estás seguro de esto muchacho? – En el rostro de Dinael se notaba un arrepentimiento absoluto.

¡Hazlo! – Darien gritó y dinael posó una de sus manos en su espalda.

¡Polvo de sueño, amplificación! – De sus manos salieron ráfagas de color azul, que atravesaron a Darien y fueron liberadas a travez de su pecho, el planeta tierra conforme era tocado por el polvo, iba desapareciendo las manchas negras pero iba apagándose a su vez.

Al terminar el hechizo, Darien sonrió por última vez a su amada Serena y desapareció. El planeta había sido dormido, para que algún día las sailors volvieran y lo despertaran.

Nota de autor: Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, no es el final del fic pero es el final de la primera parte. Yo se que las fanáticas de Darien y Serena me van a querer matar pero les digo, desde hoy hago publico que mi fic es un Serena y Darien. No se preocupen Darien tiene que volver jejeje, pero no tan pronto. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz que este fic les haya gustado. Agradecimientos a todos los lectores que han seguido el fic, hasta el final de la primera parte:

**Sousei–chan**

**Nathalye**

**Pandora no Rea**

**Tanitalove**

**Akane-chan**

**Daniel**

**Sailor angel7**

**Maggi**

**Ceres**

**Chidori**

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les guste la segunda parte, los quiero mucho chicos! Atentamente la autora de este fic: Aracne 


	14. Capitulo XIV: Un nuevo planeta

**SAILOR MOON RESURRECTION**

Segunda parte

**EL QUINTO ELEMENTO**

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno al principio se suponía que el fic quedaba en el capi 13, pero a pedido de público (gracias a los que me animaron a alargar el fic) decidí continuarlo, bueno todos saben que sailor moon no me pertenece solo he hecho una humilde continuación, pero eso si… los personajes de la primera parte me pertenecen y los que aparecerán a lo largo de esta segunda parte también (¡¡¡uso exclusivo!), una cosita mas, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews a todos. Ahora si el primer capi de esta segunda parte:

**Un nuevo planeta**

Su cuerpo… desapareció… - La cara de asombro de lita era evidente, todos los presentes observaban las manos del rey Dinael, que hacia unos instantes, habían estado en la espalda de Darien.

Alguien….a… reclamado su cuerpo – Balbuceo el rey, girando para mirar fijamente a su esposa.

Entonces el está… ¿vivo? – Rei estaba consternada con la escena.

No puedo afirmarlo… solo sé que fue reclamado su cuerpo – Dinael se llevó sus manos al rostro y cayó de rodillas.

¡Mi amor! – Dagma se levantó y corrió para ver que era lo que afligía al rey.

Todos hubieran prestado más atención a la escena, de no haber sido por que Seiya había empezado a mostrar signos de vida.

¿Dónde?... estoy – el joven empezó a ponerse en pie, sin que nadie (incluidos sus hermanos) lo ayudaran. Todos lo observaban un poco contrariados, sin poder decidirse entre ayudarlo o atacarlo.

¡Serena! – Sin previo aviso, Seiya avanzó rápidamente hacia la rubia pero antes de tocarla, fue empujado por una asustada Lita, quien no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo acercarse.

¡Lita! Déjame verla ¡por favor! – Seiya volvió a pararse y se acercó.

Como te atreves a pedir semejante cosa, después de lo que le hiciste… - Lita seguía en postura de defensa.

Entiendo lo que dices, pero no es lo que piensas… - Un nuevo intento fallido para el chico, ya que antes de poder acercarse, Lita le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó inmóvil por varios minutos.

¡Espera! – Dagma se acercó cuidadosamente a Seiya, y levantó su rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio, y luego sonrió.

No la puedes culpar por los golpes… después de todo lo que te obligaron a hacer – Dicho esto ella se levantó.

¡Me merezco eso y mas! Por haber cometido esa acción tan aberrante… - Se decía así mismo, mientras Lita empezaba a sentir un poco de lastima por él, después de todo Grimonio parecía ser el culpable de todo.

Sus ojos ya no son fríos como la primera vez que lo vi, él ya no está corrompido – Dagma se agachó y le susurró al oído al Serena – No te sacrificas te en vano.

¡Hermano! ¡Seiya! – Los Kou se abalanzaron sobre su hermano. Esa escena hizo que las sailors quisieran escuchar lo que le sucedió.

¿Cómo sucedió hermano? – Yaten aún estaba fuertemente abrazado a su hermano.

Los extrañe muchísimo… - acto seguido Taiki separó con un poco de dificultad a Yaten, y todos escucharon muy atentos a Seiya.

Cuando yo y mis hermanos llegamos al planeta siguiendo al Ente, mi corazón albergaba un fuerte resentimiento en contra de Darien, sabía que al volver me lo encontraría y me dolería. Al ser herido por el ente fue como sentir una fuerza extraña entrar en mi cuerpo, él uso aquel odio para confundirme y me dejé poseer (agachando la cabeza) – al escuchar esto Lita dio un grito.

¡¿Te dejaste poseer! ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando! – Definitivmente Lita había vuelto a renovar sus ánimos de vengarse del joven, pero fue detenida por Mina, a quien miró fijamente, observando su movimiento negativo de cabeza, ella optó por sentarse pero siguió mirando amenazadoramente a Seiya.

Yo intenté resistirme pero fue mucho más fuerte, cuando la vi pensé que lo del ente en mi cabeza era solo un mal sueño, yo quería a mi lado a Serena y ella parecía estar de acuerdo, pero esa mágica noche en sus brazos – En la mente de Dagma, se alegró de que el príncipe de la tierra no estuviera presente para oír semejante cosa – se vió manchada cuando por fin Grimonio pudo poseerme por completo, por eso no pude hacer nada para controlarme, él quería que yo la dañara, no pude hacer nada (lágrimas), luego supe lo del bebé…

Todos los presentes tragaron saliva después de escuchar esa palabra, al parecer Seiya no sabía que su supuesto hijo no existía.

Es imposible que no lo sepas, el ente pudo saberlo, estoy segura – meditaba Amy que tenía apoyada en su regazo a la princesa.

Serena estuvo controlada por Grimonio por un tiempo, pero llegó un momento que ella desapareció del alcance de él, y no pudo averiguar nada de ella – agregó Seiya.

Eso es comprensible, cuando Serena estuvo por dos semanas en nuestra base, se alejó de la influencia maligna que ejercía Grimonio sobre ella, ya que cambiamos de dimensión, joven Seiya lamento informarte que lo que te dijo Darien solo fue una suposición de Serena, que ya fue verificada y resulto ser falsa – Dagma concluyó un poco triste lo dicho, ya que le hacía recordar en cierta parte lo que ella había sacrificado.

Pensé que ella… si llegaría a amarme – Taiki le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de ánimo, mientras que Yaten intentaba que su hermano no se diera cuenta de la mirada fría de Lita.

¡Cuidado! – repentinamente un temblor sacudió el domo en donde se encontraban, haciendo que se derrumbe una parte de él.

Sin grimonio, este lugar colapsará muy pronto, debemos irnos – Dagma se dirigió a una de sus guerreras.

Nathalye, usa tu báculo y envía un mensaje a Fata, dile que tengan todo listo – Ella asintió e invocó su arma y de él salió un destello que penetró en las paredes.

¿Fata? No regresaremos a la tierra – Amy se dirigió a la reina.

Si alguno de nosotros llega a tocar la atmósfera terrestre caerá en un profundo sueño, no podemos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda, ustedes vendrán conmigo a mi planeta, allí Serena estará a salvo y veremos como despertar a la tierra – Las caras de horror de las sailors no se hicieron esperar, en el planeta se encontraban seres queridos para ellas, que deberían dejar a tras para sobrevivir.

"talpro" – Un portal apareció ante las guerreras, dinael dio la indicación de entrar. Todos ingresaron y fueron cubiertos por una cápsula, sumiéndolos en un sueño largo, el viaje sería muy largo aún.

Pasó exactamente una semana y media sin que las sailors se dieran cuenta, el viaje al través del portal fue muy largo, en la más alta de las torres del palacio real, el portal se abrió dejando entrar a las guerreras.

Todas sentían que solo había pasado una hora pero que habían dormido por días y n ose equivocaban, las sailors sintieron un pequeño estremecimiento al ver frente suyo seis personas, solo reconocian a tres de estos.

¡Dinael! ¡Hermano! – Una joven de cabello castaño largo, corrió a los brazos del rey.

¡Mónica preciosa! – Dinael correspondió al gesto de su hermana.

¡Dagma! – una mujer de cabello negro con mechones blancos se abalanzo sobre la reina - ¡mi pequeña! ¿Estás bien?

Tranquila Artemiza – dijo Dagma visiblemente apenada - ¿Está todo listo?

Por supuesto, su majestad – Tres personas mas se acercaron a Dagma.

¡Cronos! ¡Vesta! ¡Apolo! Me alegra muchísimo verlos – las guerreras elementales también saludaron a todos.

¡Dagma! – Una asustada Lita gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella… serena… no respira… - Al escuchar esto, Dinael se soltó de su hermana y la tomó en brazos, atravezó unos cuantos corredores, hasta por fin encontrar la sala de recuperaciones.

¡Ella no tiene energía! – Dijo Artemiza al examinar a la princesa - ¡Vesta trae tu máquina por favor! – la otra mujer de cabello rojizo saco un aparato extraño con orificios.

Todos ustedes, quiero que metan sus manos aquí, solo absorberá una pequeña parte de su energía, se sentirán cansados pero no hay nada de que preocuparse – todos obedecieron, después de unos minutos el aparto brillaba con un destello rojo.

¡Rápido! – la puerta se cerró y la energía recolectada fue transferida a Serena, quien reaccionó.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntaron tímidamente las sailors.

Ella estará bien, pero necesito a alguno de ustedes para hacer el translado, n oes bueno que se despierte aquí, su habitación está lista desde hace 5 días – la mujer de pelo negro sonrió.

Yo me ofrezco – las chicas voltearon a ver, y tuvieron que detener a Lita, para impedir que proteste.

Perfecto, solo necesito que la cargues y atravieses este portal, déjala en su cama y sal rápido de allí – él asintió y entró en el portal, seguidamente apareció en una gran habitación, que había sido adornada al parecer especialmente para la descendiente de la luna.

Seiya la metió en la cama, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había intentado hacer, la miró y pensó –"¿Cómo puede atreverme a querer dañar a tan bello ángel" – luego cayó de rodillas y solo lloró, como tratando de pedirle perdón a ese ser que tanto amaba.

Mientras tanto, Dagma guiaba a las sailors a sus respectivas habitaciones, ellas caminaban un poco aturdidas y preocupadas, los pasadizos eran largos y el castilo inmenso, ninguna se atrevió a mirar por las ventanas, prefirieron esperar y reponerse del viaje.

Ya acomodadas, la reina se dirigió a su propia habitación para descansar, ella abrió la puerta y encontró a su esposo desconsolado.

¡Mi amor! ¿Qué sucede? – ella lo ayudó a levantarse del piso, y lo recostó en la cama.

Discúlpame… yo … no pensé que el conjuro causaría esto… ella no se merece… el muchacho… por mi culpa… está… - gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos del rey, lágrimas – pero si no lo hacía… tú hubieras muerto y mi vida sin ti no es … nada.

Tranquilo… estoy casi segura que él no está muerto – Dinael se sorprendió.

Pero… al amplificar mi poder… utilice su alma…

Al cambiar el libro, escribiste una frase ¿recuerdas?... "pero su cuerpo podrá ser reclamado por personas poderosas", sin darte cuenta le diste a él un camino para sobrevivir, espero que este en buenas manos – dijo con un suspiro la reina.

Descansemos mi amor, al parecer nos esperan cosas peores de las que tuvimos que pasar, presiento que lo que le sucedió a Serena afectó el cristal de plata y si eso es así… mi planeta natal no despertará…


	15. Capitulo XV: La visita primera

**Nota de autor: **Disculpen la demora con este capitulo, he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y diversos problemas jeje, pero les juro que la segunda parte de este capi la publico mañana en la noche (para que no te quedes con las ganas Pandora), bueno para las fanáticas de los three lights sorry porque no salen en este capi, ya saldrán en algún momento, todo tiene su razón de ser. byes espero les agrade el capítulo

**La visita (primera parte)**

Al día siguiente, una joven de cabello dorado despertaba en medio de una inmensa habitación, sus ojos azules fueron abriéndose lentamente, al no reconocer el lugar, su respiración se aceleró.

¿Amy? ¿Lita? ¿Rei? ¿Mina? ¿Dónde están? – Decía suavemente mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas. No mucho después decidió explorar el lugar, salió de la cama despacio, sus pies tocaron la tersa alfombra blanca que cubría todo el piso, en las paredes se veían cuadros con ilustraciones de la luna, muchos adornos de conejos colgaban del techo.

Este cuarto ha sido decorado especialmente para mí – se dijo para sí, mientras estiraba su mano para abrir un pequeño cofre plateado, su rostro cambió al ver que en su interior habían muchos chocolates - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que rico!

Serena estaba tan ocupada comiendo que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ingresando a la habitación.

Buenos días, princesa – Serena saltó del susto dejando caer en la alfombra el cofre.

¿Quién eres? – en frente de Serena, estaba una mujer de cabello rojizo con vestimenta esencialmente echa de túnicas.

Perdón, no era mi intención asustarla, mi nombre es Vesta, Dagma me envió para saber si ya estaba recuperada – la sonrisa que le dio la mujer, le dio un poco de confianza a Serena – con su permiso me retiro.

¡Espera! ¿Sabes donde están mis amigas? – La mujer solo le sonrió y salió del cuarto dejando un poco confundida a Serena, pero unos instantes después la puerta dio un estruendo y entró mina saltando junto con las demás.

¡Serena! – Todas se lanzaron encima de ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y todas cayeran entre risas a la alfombra.

¡Chicas! ¡Las quiero mucho! – decía la princesa mientras lloraba en los brazos de Amy.

¡Serena tonta, no llores! – Rei se estaba poniendo sentimental.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? … solo recuerdo que intente purificar a Seiya – las sailors se miraron y Amy decidió explicarle.

Al purificar a Seiya, el cristal de plata fue destruido y tú… por unos minutos estuviste… muerta – Amy agachó la cabeza y prosiguió – Dagma y las demás te resucitaron por eso fue que ya no pudieron purificar al planeta…

¿Qué le sucedió a la tierra? – Serena clavó sus ojos en Amy

Bueno el rey Dinael usó a… - dentro de ella recordó las palabras de la reina, antes de poder entrar en esa habitación: "No le digan aún lo de Darien, por favor déjenme decírselo yo" – usó… su poder para dormir al planeta hasta que nosotras regresemos.

Eso significa que… estamos en…

FATA… el planeta de las guerreras elementales – completo Lita suavemente, levantándose y jalando a la rubia hacia la ventana.

Estamos flotando… ¡Este lugar flota! – Desde la ventana todas observaron terrenos verdes inmensos, el castillo estaba suspendido en el aire, lo que más apreciaron fueron los jardines de palacio.

¡Dagma nos pregunto si queríamos conocer el lugar! ¡Vamos! – Mina saltaba como un conejo alrededor de sus amigas.

Esta bien, pero primero cálmate, no quiero que te pierdas en este es inmenso lugar – dijo Rei mientras abría la puerta - ¡Vamos!

¡Si! – serena parecía ser la misma de antes, derramando alegría y esperanza, sus ojos mostraban aquel brillo que era capaz de brindarle cariño y ternura al ser mas malvado del universo.

Las chicas cruzaron unos cuantos pasadizos, viendo la decoración de las paredes, que mostraban al parecer con dibujos los inicios del planeta. Rei se paró en frente de una gran puerta - ¡Aquí es!

Al decir esto la puerta se abrió, dejándolas entrar, claramente se notaba que esa habitación era usada como sala de espera, varias sillas acomodadas alrededor de una mesa bajita con extraños grabados, y una bebida frente de cada una. A la cabeza con un vestido negro ceñido estaba la reina de los elementos.

¡Tomen asiento por favor! – Dijo invitándolas a sentarse junto a ella - ¡Gracias!

Todas se sentaron y probaron una bebida de color verde limón, mina mostraba un poco de desconfianza para probar el contenido del vaso.

El sabor es agradable, es una fruta llamada "tripton", el jugo es parecido a la limonada pero no necesita azúcar jejeje – La reina sonrió y esperó a que todas se refrescaran.

El castillo es inmenso, ¿Cuánto tiempo de antigüedad tiene? – Amy parecía muy curiosa respecto a la historia del planeta.

Al principio los magos fuimos una sola rama, vivíamos juntos y sin envidia, pero al pasar los años todos se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal, la mitad de la población maga no quería darle demasiada libertad a los plebeyos y la atraparte si. Asi fue como por falta de acuerdo la nación se dividió en tronos de magos, así nació este planeta que es de los magos conservadores y espenta que es de los magos liberales, he luchado desde que soy reina para cambiar algunas cosas de las leyes pero todos parecen haberse acostumbrado a una vida de prohibiciones, claro que para que aceptaran mi compromiso con el rey del planeta liberal tuve que desterrar a los miembros del concejo real, ellos querían matar a Dinael – Dama cambió su rostro risueño a uno de preocupación.

¿Conservador? ¿A que se refiere? – Mina no entendía nada.

Pronto lo verán, síganme muchachas, solo las llevare a conocer palacio, no quiera mostrarles Fata sin que cambiaran de atuendos, los plebeyos podrían considerarlas demonios – Hubo un desmayo colectivo en las sailors.

¿Qué clase de atuendo? – preguntó Mina con estrellas en los ojos.

Ustedes elegirán, después de la reunión de la tarde les daré opciones, vamos tengo una sorpresa para ti Lita – Dagma se levantó de la mesa y las demás la siguieron.

¿Para mí? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Claro, tengo entendido que te gustan mucho las flores, vamos a los jardines, son extensos y con gran variedad de flores hermosas.

¡Siiiiiiiiiii! – Lita estaba emocionada.

De nuevo pasaron corredores, a veces personas con vestimenta a base de túnicas de distintos colores se cruzaban con ellas saludando a la Reina y mirándolas muy extraño.

Discúlpenlas por favor, a ellas les sorprende mucho su vestimenta – y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al comienzo de una escalera, bajaron y abrieron una pequeña puerta.

El sol les tocó suavemente el rostro, dejando a sus ojos deleitarse con un paisaje magnífico, jardines multicolores y una vista de la ciudad desde las alturas del castillo.

¡Nunca había visto esta variedad de rosas! – dijo Lita corriendo hacia unas flores de pétalos dorados y plateados.

Esa flor fue un obsequio de la luna, nosotras las cultivamos como un recordatorio del majestuoso imperio del milenio de plata – Dagma miró al cielo.

Serena sintió un pequeño espasmo y tuvo un recuerdo corto de los jardines de su antiguo hogar – si, esa era la flor símbolo de la luna, siempre hacía collares de flores con ellas, son preciosas – dijo la rubia con nostalgia.

¿Cómo hacen para tener tan bien cuidados estos inmensos jardines? – preguntó lita mientras corría hacia otras flores de pétalos naranjas.

El jardín esta bajo los cuidados de… -Dagma se detuvo al darse cuenta que lita había desaparecido de su vista.

¿Dónde fue? – preguntó Rei.

Creo que se fue por ese camino, detrás de palacio – señalo Amy un pequeño caminito.

Mientras que las chicas la buscaban, Lita había divisado a un hombre alto, de pelo castaño que estaba intentando plantar unas flores de pétalos púrpura.

Se parece tanto a… - por estar en su mundo de sueños, Lita tropezó con una piedra y cayó encima de unas flores recién plantadas - ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

¿Estás bien? – El joven se percato del accidente y fue corriendo ayudarla, pero antes la miró bien, intentando reconocerla – tú eres… una sailor scout… ¿verdad?

Si lo soy, pero como… ¡ay! – lita intentó pararse pero al parecer la caída daño su tobillo.

Tranquila, apóyate en mí para levantarte – Lita hizo l oque el muchacho le pidió y él la sentó en una escalera de piedra cercana – lastima que mi amiga guerrera del aire no este cerca, ella te curaría rápidamente, yo solo reduciré tu dolor, ¡Ráfagas de alivio!

Una suave brisa rozó el tobillo de Lita quitándole el dolor que le producía, pero aún así no podía pararse.

Disculpa la molestia, ¿Dime tú te encargas de los jardines? – el chico se sentó a su lado.

Si, me encantan las flores es mi pasión cuidar de ellas, ¿Te parece feo lo que he intentado hacer?

¡No! Por supuesto que no, es… perfecto – dijo lita mirando el horizonte – que descortés que he sido, tu me ayudas y siquiera se tu nombre.

Yo soy el Señor de los vientos, encargado por la reina a los jardines – el joven sonrió muy contento por la compañía de la joven - ¿tú eres sailor…?

Júpiter – dijo un poco nerviosa – pero no me has dicho tu nombre, solo tu apodo, ¿Cuál es?

Yo… no puedo… yo… - el muchacho se empezó a poner nervioso.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – Lita intentó acercarse un poco más a él.

No es eso, es que no puedo, no puedo darte mi… ¡Reina! – Lita volteó y vio detrás de ella a Dagma y a las demás.

Reina yo no puedo…

Tranquilo viento, ella no sabe porque, pero apuesto que te mueres porque ella se entere de tu nombre ¿verdad? – el muchacho se puso rojo y se alejó un poco avergonzado de Lita.

Una de las cosas que he luchado por cambiar en este planeta, son los apodos, me parece algo tonta tratar de amedrentar a los plebeyos con esos apelativos pero los magos no opinan igual que yo, viento no puede darte su verdadero nombre ya que solo su esposa puede saberlo, así que si tú lo supieras, tendrías un compromiso inmediato con él – Dagma miró fijamente al muchacho, comprobó el rubor en sus mejillas.

Yo… - también roja – discúlpame no sabía, no entendía porque no me decías tu nombre…

No te preocupes, creo que debí habértelo dicho, así si hubiera habido un compromiso – esas palabras hicieron sonrojar aún mas a lita, Serena hizo una seña a sus sorprendidas amigas y todas se fueron dejándola junto a viento.

Vaya si que el amor está en el ambiente – bromeó Rei.

Chicas las dejo, dentro de una hora necesito su presencia en la junta, no lleguen tarde por favor, hasta luego – dicho esto, Dagma se retiró al interior de una habitación.

Dentro de la habitación un hombre de cabello negro descansaba sobre la cama, el rey de Espenta parecía no haber tenido una buena noche. Lentamente la reina se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Igual, con culpa – dijo Dinael sin verla a la cara.

No te sientas así, él está bien lo presiento – Dagma le dio un beso en la frente a su esposo.

Tú presientes pero ella no lo va a tomar bien, por mi culpa su novio a muerto.

Ya cálmate, estoy segura que él no ha muerto solo esta… perdido y lo encontraremos – los intentos de la reina para calamar a Dinael eran inútiles, por más que hablaba nada conseguía, pronto llego la hora de ir a la reunión, ella decidió aparecer sola.

La sala de reuniones era muy espaciosa, los asientos flotaban en el aire proporcionando una sensación muy agradable.

¡Esto es muy entretenido! – decía serena mientras paseaba flotando en el aire, gracias a la silla.

El reloj marcó la hora de la reunión y la puerta de la sala se abrió haciendo su entrada la reina junto con los miembros del concejo real. Ellos se sentaron en silencio mientras Serena intentaba sin mucho éxito volver a su lugar.

Bueno chicas, tengo una muy mala noticia respecto al periodo de glaciación en la que entró su planeta, Artemiza puedes explicar por favor, pero antes toma Serena, esto te pertenece – la reina extendió la mano con una caja de colores.

¿Qué es? – Serena la abrió con cuidado, dándose con la sorpresa que era su broche de trasformación.

Disculpa que te lo haya quitado, pero teníamos que saber cuales fueron los efectos de tu muerte y resurrección en el cristal de plata – Dagma se sentó dando pase a una mujer de cabello negro con mechones blancos.

Según con los datos obtenidos, el fantasma cristal plateado se ha extinguido…

¡¿Qué! ¡Eso es ridículo! – rei se levantó muy sobresaltada de su silla, mientras las demás intentaban detenerla.

Tranquila por favor déjeme continuar – la mirada de Artemiza hizo sentar inmediatamente a Rei.

Al momento de resucitar a la princesa, la energía de las guerreras elementales no fue capaz de devolverle todo su poder al cristal, es por eso que está dormido, mientras no recupere su poder la tierra no podrá ser despertada – Serena estaba conmocionada, por haber purificado a Seiya, ella misma condeno a su planeta.

¡Por mi culpa! ¡No! – Serena empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Amy.

No te culpes, hay una solución para esto, aunque los cristales sagrados no puedan devolverle completamente su poder a tu cristal, hay un cristal que activará el poder del cristal de plata, no inmediatamente pero logrará devolverle toda la energía que perdió.

¿De qué cristal hablas? – preguntó Rei un poco contrariada.

Se supone es un mito pero yo se que no lo es, antes las guerreras elementales eran cinco, pero en una batalla con una antigua enemiga, estas guerreras intentaron matarla con la ayuda de sus cristales, cuando estaban haciendo la invocación, Ursula tomó el cristal de la fuerza vital y lo desapareció, una guerrera no puede tener su cristal fuera de si por mas de 24 horas, así que cuando ella estaba agonizando al lado del cadáver de mi madre, yo hice un conjuro : "Que el cuerpo desaparezca, mas el alma se quede vagando, buscando un cuerpo fuerte, capaz de resistir dos almas, así llegaras a un planeta de magos cercano y aguardaras pacientemente tu regreso a la vida", luego de eso su cuerpo se hizo polvo y yo como todos perdimos el recuerdo de su rostro, aún no entiendo porque pero solo sé que sucedió porque hice el conjuro – La reina estaba visiblemente triste por el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre.

El cristal de la fuerza vital… ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso en Espenta? – dijo Amy recordando la historia que les contó la reina.

Eso puede ser posible, estoy confiada en que así será… talvez tenga en palacio a la guerrera vital… pero aún no lo he comprobado.

¿Te refieres a esa chica?

La hermana de Dinael, puede ser una candidata a guerrera elemental, supongo que ella guarda en su cuerpo dos almas o talvez más…

De la nada Serena miró a sus amigas muy asustada, como sintiendo que algo le faltaba- ¡Darien! ¿Dónde está Darien?...


	16. Capitulo XVI: La visita segunda

**Nota de autor: holas, disculpen que publique recien hoy pero la inspiración se me fue, aunque es corto el capi complementa la parte anterior ), espero que les guste, cuídense mucho byes.**

**La visita (segunda parte)**

Las chicas se miraron asustadas, intentaron acercarse a la rubia que gritaba como poseída para calmarla pero ella las alejaba.

¡¿Dónde está! ¡Exijo que me lo digan! – Sus hermosos ojos azules se veían opacados por las lágrimas, algo dentro de ella le decía que el amor de su vida se había ido. Estaba tan nerviosa que se cayó en un rincón de la sala.

Por favor, déjenme sola con ella, yo le explicaré todo – Las chicas obedecieron a la reina, les dolía ver a su amiga así pero de todos modos comprendían que no podían ayudarla esta vez.

¿Serena? Tranquila, yo te explicaré lo que sucedió – Dagma se acercó delicadamente a la rubia, ayudándola a levantarse y sentándola en una silla flotante.

¿Qué le sucedió? – dijo con la mirada en el piso.

Él hizo lo que pensó era lo mejor para el planeta, nosotras te revivimos pero nos quedamos sin energía para purificar a la tierra – Dagma intentó abrazarla pero la rubia la empujó.

¿Mejor para la tierra? ¡¿Y yo! No pensó que yo me moriría sin su presencia, no pensó en las consecuencia s de su muerte – Serena palideció – Rini…

Tranquilízate por favor, pon tu mente en claro, si Darien no se sacrificaba en este momento la tierra no existiría, en otras palabras… Tokio de cristal tampoco… - Dagma se arrodilló a su lado.

Pero… yo no sé como… vivir sin él… recién había podido sentir el inmenso amor que había en él para mí… y ahora ya no esta – Serena explotó en llanto y cayó sobre la reina.

Escucha no hay aún una prueba concreta que el príncipe este muerto… debes tener fe estoy segura que ustedes se volverán a encontrar…

Su cuerpo… ¿Dónde está? – Serena quería ver su rostro por última vez.

El cuerpo de Darien desapareció después e haber dormido al planeta, por eso aún no sabemos si realmente murió, se paciente ¿si? – Dagma le sonrió.

Yo hubiera querido verlo por última vez… (Suspiro) pero si el realmente esta vivo, yo lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario

Ahora relajate, mañana hablaremos con mas cuidado respecto a la búsqueda del cristal de la fuerza vital, recuerda un amor como el que ustedes tienen no puede ser roto por nadie – Dagma terminó de hablar y salió de la sala de reuniones, dejando entrar a las sailors que estaban muy preocupadas.

¿Cómo te sientes, Serena? – Rei le tomó las manos a su amiga.

Me siento… asustada… tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver – Serena la abrazó.

No te preocupes… según las investigaciones del concejo, Darien puede estar vivo y a salvo – Amy estaba a su lado derecho, intentando consolarla.

El amor de ustedes ha sido mas fuerte que el tiempo… seguirán juntos a pesar de todo te lo dice la diosa del amor – Una gota apareció en la cabeza de todas al ver a su amiga hacer unos movimientos extraños en frente de ellas.

Y usted señorita diosa del amor, ¿Cuándo va a lograr comprometerse con Yaten? – al escuchar la pregunta de lita todas rieron y mina se puso colorada.

¡Mala! Mi Yaten muy pronto estará conmigo, eso lo aseguro – concluyó guiñándoles un ojo a sus compañeras

La conversación de pronto de torno graciosa gracias a las ocurrencias de Mina y la seriedad de rei, estar alrededor de sus amigas, hizo que Serena se sintiera segura y mucho más tranquila que antes.

En los pasillos de palacio, la reina de los elementos caminaba despacio con rumbo aparente a su dormitorio.

(Pensando) ¿Voy a verlo? Pero parece que mi presencia lo altera… ¿Qué hago?

Mientras Dagma meditaba si ir al lado de su esposo, fue interceptada por una mujer de cabello corto negro.

Mi señora… disculpe que la moleste pero han llegado a la corte cuatro personas que desean hablar con usted – La mujer hizo una reverencia.

No te preocupes Clío, ve a la corte y guía a esas personas al salón del agua, allí estaré esperando – sin decir más, Clío se alejó de la reina lo más rápido que pudo.

Dagma caminó un poco más y llegó a una puerta azul con escritos alrededor del marco, la reina recitó una frase: "dentro de mí escondo el secreto del agua, una fuerza increíblemente destructiva pero a la vez recreativa" – la puerta se iluminó con un tono celeste y poco a poco se abrió.

Ella entró en la inmensa habitación, las paredes eran lunas de vidrio que impedían el paso del agua al cuarto, parecía un acuario, se podía observar unos muebles blancos con reflejos celestes gracias a la luz del sol que entraba a través de las lunas. Dagma se sentó en el principal y espero pacientemente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se empezaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo, Dagma se sobresaltó un poco al ver acercarse a ella, cuatro personas encapuchadas las cuales pasaron a la habitación e hicieron una reverencia, menos una…

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que buscan aquí? – dijo con fuerza la reina mientras que miraba con un poco de intriga al encapuchado que no había hecho la reverencia.

¿Podrías mostrar un poco de educación? – le dijo su compañero de al lado.

Yo solo me arrodillo ante mi princesa – dijo tajantemente quitándose la capucha, y dejando ver sus rasgos varoniles pero delicados a la vez, tenía pelo castaño.

¡Tú! Eso significa que ustedes son… las ¡sailors exteriores! – La reina estaba muy sorprendida por la visita de las mujeres. Las demás también se quitaron la capucha.

Mis respetos reina de los elementos – dijo Michiru acomodando su cabello aguamarina.

Saben muy bien que conmigo no es necesario tanto protocolo, tanto tiempo sin verlas – Dagma se acercó al grupo y abrazó a todas – me imaginaba que eras tú, quien mas osaría hacer un desplante al gobernante en su propio reino – Haruka le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

Todas se acomodaron en la habitación, Haruka parecía un poco embobada mirando el cabello de michiru que gracias a los efectos del agua, la hacían ver como una sirena.

Bueno, ¿Qué es lo las trae por aquí? Yo imaginaba encontrarlas en la tierra pero ninguna apareció.

Nosotras no creímos necesaria nuestra presencia, ya que sabíamos que tú y las demás estarían protegiendo a nuestra princesa – Setsuna hablaba tranquilamente como de costumbre.

Pero hemos venido a decirte que el príncipe de la tierra esta a salvo… - Michiru sacó su espejo y se lo mostró a Dagma.

¡Ustedes lo tienen! ¿En donde se encuentra exactamente? – En el espejo se le veía trabajando, recolectando unos brutos marrones de un árbol, a lo lejos se escuchó una voz: "¡Anibal!", él voltea y sonrie.

Aunque pudimos reclamar su cuerpo antes de que muriera y restablecerlo, nos dimos con la ingrata sorpresa que los poderes de tu esposo no consumieron exactamente su alma pero si sus recuerdos – Haruka apretó el puño.

Y por ese motivo, él no recuerda absolutamente nada – hotaru empezó a participar en la conversación.

Se olvido de ella… estoy segura que Serena lo hará recordarla, su princesa se podrá feliz al saber que Darien esta vivo…- El rostro de las outhers no parecía contento.

No se lo puedes decir, ¿entiendes? – Haruka la miró amenazadoramente.

Dame una buena razón – dijo Dagma intentando retarla.

Serena tiene que probar por última vez que Darien es el hombre al que ama, así el futuro no será débil, sino que se fortalecerá por el poder de su amor – La reina esta completamente desconcertada.

Entonces ustedes causaron aquellas dudas respecto a Darien – dijo horrorizada.

Nosotras sembramos la duda en ella para observar lo que sucedía, pero ese maldito ente intervino, por lo tanto ella aún no ha pasado la prueba, aprovecharemos este momento que tiene a ese estúpido cerca y veremos si su amor por Darien es tan fuerte como dice – Las outhers se veían decididas y convencidas de que hacían lo correcto.

Yo no quisiera engañarla, pero no le diré nada, aún así yo ya hable con ella y me encargue de darle toda la esperanza para que lo espere.

No te preocupes, pero ella no debe saber con certeza que esta vivo, no por ahora – sentencio Setsuna.

Ahora quisiera preguntarte – Haruka uso un tono malicioso - ¿sabes cual es el castigo por atreverse a sobrescribir el libro del destino?

Dagma quien mostraba una cara tranquila, al escuchar la pregunta se levantó de su asiento y le grito a Haruka – ¡Tú no vas a poner ningún dedo sobre Dinael, yo soy quien debe decidir cual será su castigo, aparte no creen que suficiente castigo tuvo en perder a su hijo por proteger su planeta, ¡así que no digas estupideces! – la pelicastaña no parecía sorprendida por la respuesta pero si un poco indignada.

En ningún momento dije que yo le iba a dar el castigo, pero tú sabes muy bien que lo habrá…

Dagma se dejó caer en el mueble, sabía que las palabras de Haruka eran ciertas, pero no había querido aceptarlas. Al ver la preocupación de la reina, las sailors decidieron retirarse.

Nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidar al príncipe Endimión, mientras la princesa muestre su actitud positiva, la más rápido podrá volverlo a ver… - Hotaru se cercó a la reina y le habló al oído – "No te preocupes, a él no le pasará nada pero no dejes que caiga en depresión" – seguidamente se colocaron las capuchas y salieron de la habitación, las puertas se cerraron dejando a Dagma con sus pensamientos.

En alguna habitación del castillo, tres jóvenes conversaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

¡Quiero verla! – El joven de cabello negro se paró bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! - dijo el otro de cabello castaño interponiéndose en su camino.

¡Sal de mi camino o no respondo Yaten! – el otro se intimido un poco pero siguió en frente de él.

¡Seiya! ¡Basta de comportarte como un niño caprichoso, aún no la puedes ver! – el pelinegro lo miró y luego se tumbo en la cama.

No te das cuenta que al verte, Serena puede perturbarse más, primero la muerte de su novio, y luego te ve y recuerda que intentaste abusar de ella…

¡Cállate! ¡No me lo recuerdes! – Seiya hundió su cara en la almohada.

Hagámosle caso a Dagma, tú crees que no me muero de ganas de ver a Amy, quisiera salir y estar a su lado pero eres mi hermano y te acompañare siempre – dijo Taiki solemnemente.

Yo también estaré contigo siempre hermano – Yaten intentó abrazarlo.

Está bien, me mantendré aquí hasta mañana pero no más tiempo, ¿está bien? – sus hermanos le sonrieron – miren el ocaso…

Los tres se asomaron a la ventana y observaron como lentamente la luz solar se iba para dar paso a la noche.

Mira… en el jardín – dijo Yaten señalando a cinco jóvenes sentadas entre las flores.

Son ellas… Amy… - Taiki estaba absorto mirando la silueta de su amada, mientras que Yaten intentaba buscar a Mina.

Allí está mi bombón – Seiya había logrado distinguir el particular peinado de Serena.

Por lo menos, aquella noche pudieron observarlas de lejos, intentando decidirse si declararles sus sentimientos a aquellas jóvenes…


	17. Capitulo XVII: Una aclaración

**Nota de autor: holas, pido un millón de disculpas por publicar tan tarde, jejeje (se que prometi publicar al mayoreo pandora, perdon!) pero se me fueron las ideas, pero hoy las recobre, ya el sbado publicare el capi 18, espero les guste este, cuidense mucho chicas, byes**

**Una aclaración**

Al día siguiente, las guerreras elementales se encontraban en una reunión convocada por Dagma…

¡¿Solo doce personas?¡ sabes bien que podríamos mantener con vida al doble – Yulissa gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dagma no parecía importarle.

Pues a ellas solo les daré la oportunidad de mantener con vida a 12 personas, ¿Acaso quieres que nuestros padres también mueran? – al escuchar esto, Nathalye saltó de alegría.

Entonces… ¿les darás protección y luego les devolveremos la memoria? – Dagma se levantó.

Cuando el cristal de plata recupere su poder, un nuevo reino será creado y no habrá ningún motivo para estar lejos de nuestros seres queridos, tenemos la energía suficiente para mantener con vida en la tierra a 24 personas y traer a Fata a dos… - La reina se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo.

Vas a traer a tus padres ¿verdad? – Cintia se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

Así ya no estarías triste por ellos, por nosotras no te preocupes, comprenderemos si haces eso… - Yulissa colocó su mano sobre la de cintia.

No… no los traeré… mis prioridades son otras…traeré a la mejor alquimista que hemos tenido – Ella voltió para mirar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de sus guerreras.

¡¿Qué! ¿Te refieres a Claudia? – Dagma asintió.

Pero prometimos no devolverle su memoria, ella merece vivir en paz, aparte si la traes quedaría una persona para elegir… - Nathalye no estaba de acuerdo.

Sé cual fue la promesa pero la necesitamos, sus conocimientos hasta el día de hoy no han podido ser superados, la traeré junto con Lorenzo, ellos merecen estar tranquilos pero pueden vivir aquí…

Es cierto tu anillo… fue destruido hace bastante tiempo, por eso el escudo protector te hace perder demasiada energía – Yulissa agachó la cabeza – ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Hoy en el almuerzo, Artemiza ¿has encontrado la información que te pedí?

Según los datos que me diste sobre el cristal de la fuerza vital, las máquinas llegan a la conclusión que solo existe una emisión de poder lo suficientemente poderosa para estar seguros de que pertenece a esa gema, y se encuentra en el planeta nitrón…

Las guerreras elementales no podían creer lo que escucharon, ese planeta había sido enemigo de Fata desde que los guardianes de la antigua soberana había osado escupir en el vestido de la reina de los elementos.

Pero si una gema así de poderosa estuviera allí, ellos hace siglos nos hubieran atacado con ese poder – Dijo Nathalye incrédula.

Pensamos en esa posibilidad pero nos dimos cuenta de la historia e aquella gema, se dice que aunque es poderosa porque logra reestablecer la fuerza de las personas con solo acercártele, nadie puede tocarla porque sale despedido lejos de ella – concluyó Vesta.

Entonces eso significa que… está esperando a su verdadero dueño – Cintia meditaba en una silla, lejos de los demás.

Ir va a ser muy peligroso, imposible llegar y pasar desapercibidos deberemos usar a Caros, para poder transformarnos en animales, dejaremos todo en manos de Monica y las sailors, pero cuanto tiempo nos llevará llegar allá… Dagma se volvió a acerar a la ventana.

Calculando la distancia, les tomará unos 2 meses llegar allá, el problema según yo es la persona que se quedará a cargo del planeta, porque si Dinael te acompaña… (Interrumpida)

Él no irá, su deber es cuidar a Fata y Espenta, pero el mío es ser una guerrera elemental y ayudar a sobrevivir a mi planeta natal… - La voz de la reina pasó de una muy dulce, a una nostálgica y deprimida.

Dama… ¿ha pasado algo entre tú y el rey? – preguntó tímidamente Artemiza.

¡No! – Al darse cuenta que había asustado a todos, modifico su tono de voz a uno más suave – disculpa… no quise gritar… dejemos la reunión aquí, partiremos mañana en la noche a nitrón, quiero que estén listas – Dagma dio a todos una sonrisa fingida y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Serena aún no se despertaba, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente y una sombra pequeña se deslizó hacia su cama, posándose a su lado…

Serena, ¡Despierta! – La voz femenina hizo saltar hasta el techo a la rubia.

¡Luna! ¡Estás aquí! – Serena se lanzó encima de Luna y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la había extrañado muchísimo

¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mí? – La gata sonrió y caminó a los pies de la cama.

Por supuesto que no, pero pensé que estabas en la tierra dormida…

Dagma me mandó aquí antes de que fueran a combatir contra grimonio, quiso poner a salo a mí y a Artemio, vamos levántate ¡ya, pronto será hora de almuerzo y las chicas vendrán a buscarte para ir al gran salón – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

¡Qué flojera! ¿Qué estarás haciendo Darien? – La rubia se levantó y entró en la ducha, la cual era un poco diferente a la habitual pero no le importo, aquel día estaba de buen ánimo.

¡Serena! ¡Vamos al gran salón! – Mina corría por toda la habitación, luciendo un atuendo a base de togas.

¿Y esa ropa? – Serena aún tenía su ropa normal.

¿No lo recuerdas, Dagma nos pidió que usáramos la ropa de aquí, esta es la última moda en Fata – Dijo Mina muy ilusionada.

¿Última? Dirás la única – las demás estaban riéndose del comentario de Lita.

Vaya parece que todas están en la misma moda jejeje, ¿Dónde consigo yo un atuendo así? – Amy le sonrió y caminó hacia un gran ropero y lo abrió.

Aquí hay mucha variedad – dijo sacando uno de los tantos que había, el cual tenía algunos adornos de conejo.

¡Qué lindo! Esperenme un momento por favor, en un segundo salgo – la rubia se encerró en el baño.

Parece que desde que habló con Dagma está con mejor ánimo – dijo Rei mirando la puerta del baño.

Si, parece que le dio esperanzas – amy también miraba hacia el mismo lugar.

Espero que se apure, ya quiero ir al comedor – Lita se sobresaltó un poco, porque sin aviso, el rostro de Mina salió desde atrás suyo.

Ya sé porque quieres ir rápido al comedor, quieres ver a viento ¿verdad? – Lita sintió su cara ardiendo.

¿Me escuchaste? Jejeje no como crees, es solo que… tengo mucha hambre… si eso es… hambre… - las demás se rieron del tartamudeo de Lita.

No tienes porque avergonzarte, por lo visto ese muchacho te a causado una gran impresión – Rei hablaba tranquilamente.

Es que… se parece tanto al muchacho que me rompió el corazón – se adelantó Mina a contestar, mientras que Lita intentaba contener sus deseos de lanzarla por la ventana.

La verdad es que él no tiene ningún parecido con aquel chico, pero ese cariño que tiene por las flores me atrae mucho – lita se sonrojó un poco.

Ya era hora que conocieras a alguien bueno, según lo que observe aquel día, a viento le llamas la atención – Amy se acomodaba los lentes, antes de que Lita respondiera, la puerta del baño se abrió y Serena salió radeante con su nuevo vestido.

Por fin lista, vamos de una vez – La rubia y las demás salieron de la habitación, luego de unos 5 minutos ya estaban entrando en el gran salón, el cual había sido decorado con adornos plateados.

¡Hermoso! ¡Que decoración tan fascinante! – Mientras Serena examinaba el salón, Lita no podía mover un músculo al haber divisado en uno de los asientos a viento.

Lita, no seas tonta, vamos a sentarnos – Rei y Mina intentaron moverla pero ella mas fuerte que las dos.

Bienvenidas, tomen asiento por favor, quisiera comunicarles algo muy importante – aquel comentario hizo que todos los que estaban sentados voltearan y miraran el forcejeo de las 3 scouts, muertas de vergüenza se sentaron.

¿Qué es tan importante Dagma? – Serena estaba intrigada.

Pues principalmente quisiera explicarles que aunque los habitantes del planeta están dormidos, a medida que pasa el tiempo ellos van perdiendo sus recuerdos… (interrumpida)

¡¿Qué! ¡Eso no puede ser posible? – Rei se había levantado de su asiento y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

Cálmate por favor, siéntate y déjame continuar – Rei la miró con desconfianza y se sentó – prosiguiendo con lo dicho, no creo que ustedes desean que sus seres queridos se olviden de su existencia, es por esto que les ofrezco, conservar las memorias de 12 personas en la tierras hasta el día que el cristal de plata recupere sus poderes.

¿12 personas? Entonces debemos elegir a quien salvar… - Serena se puso un poco nostálgica.

Tranquila princesa, tienen hasta la noche para decidir quienes son los seres mas importantes en sus vidas, les prometo darle protección a sus memorias, pero deben elegir antes de las 8 de la noche, se los pido por favor, ahora disfruten del banquete – Dagma se sentó y todos empezaron a comer.

No paso mucho tiempo y la puerta el gran salón se abrió estruendosamente, tres jóvenes con cabello largo amarrado entraron en el comedor, lucían los trajes de fata…

¡Yaten! Ven sientate aquí a mi lado – Mina agitaba el brazo, mientras que un Yaten muy sonrojado caminaba hacia ella.

¿Puedo sentarme junto a y ti, Amy? – Taiki hacía una reverencia a su amiga.

Cla… claro… no hay problema – el joven notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliazul y le sonrió.

Serena miraba un poco asustada como Seiya se dirigía hacia la silla contigua.

Hola, ¿puedo? – dijo el joven señalando la silla.

No veo porque no, siéntate – su tono de voz era despectivo, algo que notó Seiya.

Al terminar el almuerzo, las chicas decidieron salir a los jardines por la insistencia de Lita.

El sol estaba en todo su apogeo, brillaba más que nunca en el cielo, las chicas buscaban un lugar fresco en donde descansar.

Vamos allá – dijo Mina señalando unos cuantos árboles, tomando de la mano a Yaten y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia allí.

¡Esperamos! – todas salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

Me siento tan bien… - decía Serena mientras se tumbaba en el gras.

Relajémonos un momento y pensemos a quienes queremos salvar – dijo amy mientras se echaba a una pequeña distancia de Serena.

Solo 12 personas… yo quiero salvar a mis padres, a mi hermano, a molly y a Kelvin – Serena cerró los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de Seiya cerca de ella.

Yo quiero salvar a mi mamá y papá… - amy se sorprendió un poco al ver que Taiki se acostaba su lado.

Yo salvaré a mi abuelo… - Rei se recostó en uno de los árboles.

Yo a mis padres… - Mina se recostaba en el regazo de Yaten.

Y yo salvaré a Andrew y a su hermana, ellos son buenos amigos… - Lita observaba con insistencia una de las puertas el castillo, con la esperanza de verlo.

Creo que suman doce, bombón – Serena lo miró un poco incomoda y asintió.

Se lo comunicaremos dentro de unas horas a Dagma, descansemos mientras tanto ¿si? – Serena observo la conformidad de las chicas y se levantó – yo quiero caminar un momento, ya regreso.

Antes de alejarse, Serena sintió pasos detrás de ella.

Bombón yo te acompaño, ¿si no te molesta claro? – Serena lo miró u decidió n oser mala con él.

Esta bien, vamos – la rubia le sonrió y siguió caminando.

Quisiera darte las gracias por liberarme de Grimonio, y pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió… - Serena puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Seiya.

No tienes porque pedir perdón, solo no me lo recuerdes más por favor – ella lo miró cariñosamente y corrió hacia una fuente cercana.

¡Qué hermoso! Me encantan este tipo de cosas – Serena se sentó en el filo de la fuente seguida por Seiya.

Este lugar me hace acordar cuando te besé por primera vez… - Serena fingió no haberlo escuchado, pero él continuo – ese día tan mágico, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora que Darien no está, yo pense que sería la oportunidad de nosotros, de estar por fin juntos y…

¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! Darien volverá a mí porque me ama y yo a él, entiende de una vez, tú solo eres mi amigo y nada más – Serena tomó las manos del sorprendido Seiya, quien no se esperaba tal respuesta

Yo… te quiero y él ya no volverá, ¡yo lo vi! Él desapareció y…- Serena furiosa se levantó y le dio una cachetada.

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, él volverá mientras que yo tenga fe, él regresará a mí y compartiremos un futuro, tú ya deberías saber que un "nosotros" nunca existió y sacarme de tu corazón – Cada palabra de Serena era como un puñal en la espalda para el joven.

Entiendo… - dijo Seiya con voz seca – no te volveré a molestar, me dejas darte un abrazo… por favor.

Esta bien, te quiero muchísimo como amigo, pero Darien es el amor de mi vida – los dos se abrazaron sin percatarse que eran vistos por cuatro personas entre las sombras.

Escuchaste eso, la princesa está segura…

Sí… no quiero verla sufrir

Cabeza e bombón tiene la fuera para devolverle memoria

Pronto le devolveremos al príncipe

Las cuatro figuras desaparecieron, mientras Serena y Seiya volvían al lado de sus amigas.


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Un anuncio

**Un anuncio**

Pasaron unas horas, y las chicas se pusieron en camino hacia la sala de computo, que se encontraba en la torre mas alta del castillo. Todas entraron en una habitación llena de computadoras, recordaban un poco el lugar ya que fue el primero que vieron al llegar a Fata.

Que bueno que ya están aquí, ¿tomaron su decisión? – Dagma saludo a todos al igual que sus guerreras.

Ya estamos listas – contesto la rubia acercándose a la computadora.

Nathalye por favor, prepara la posición de la antena, y las coordenadas de las personas – la guerrera de la tierra hizo una seña para que las chicas la siguieran.

Una por una las sailors dieron los nombres y datos de las personas a las cuales rescatarían pero se percataron de algo…

¡Espera! ¿Por qué allí dice que 24 personas serán salvadas? – Rei estaba furiosa.

Tranquilízate mars, ustedes no son las únicas que merecen rescatar a parientes y amigos, nosotras también tenemos gente a la cual amamos – las sailors quedaron pasmadas con la respuesta, ya que no tenían ni idea deque ellas también rescatarían a alguien.

Disculpa, no pensé que ustedes… - Rei agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Nosotras tenemos a nuestros padres y hermanos allí… dormidos… no tenemos ninguna intención de dejarlos morir… nuestra esperanza es que ustedes funden el nuevo reino y la paz por fin llegue a la tierra – Dijo Yulissa colocando una mano en el hombro de mars en señal de perdón.

Iniciare el envío de las hondas de protección ahora – Nathalye y Cintia manipulaban los controles, al apretar el último botón un leve temblor remeció el palacio, la honda había sido enviada y era monitoreada por las guerreras.

¡Llegó con éxito! La honda a rebotado – Cintia volteó y le sonrió ala reina.

Creo que están a punto de… - Un rayo de luz segó por unos segundos a todas los presentes, toda la sala de computo se apagó, parecía que la energía se había ido por un momento, la luz se volvió oscuridad y la puerta de una de las máquina se abrió muy despacio.

¡Llegó! – Dagma se acercó a la máquina en la cual se observaban dos siluetas, la luz volvió y dejó ver a una joven no muy esbelta de cabello negro y a un hombre alto de pelo castaño.

¡Claudia! ¡Lorenzo! – las guerreras elementales corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

La joven se mostró un poco huraña al verlas, como si no las conociera y trataba de quitárselas de encima cuando se acercaban a abrazarla, mientras que su acompañante se veía feliz de volverlas a ver.

Parece que no las conoce ¿verdad? – susurraba Mina al ver la escena.

Tal vez simplemente no las recuerda, porque ellas parecen estimarla mucho – dijo Lita mientras observaba la cara de Serena - ¿Te pasa algo?

Nada… solo que me hubiera gustado ver a mis padres…de nuevo – Serena llevó sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar.

Tranquila, los volverás a ver solo es cuestión de tiempo, fundaremos Tokio de cristal y luego estarás a su lado, eso no lo dudes – Rei la abrazaba y consolaba.

Mientras Dagma intentaba convencer a la joven de sentarse en una silla especial.

Por favor Claudia, en un momento recordarás todo, no te preocupes y perdón por esto…- Dagma la paralizó por un momento, las cuatro guerreras colocaron sus manos en su cabeza, luces de distintos colores entraron en claudia, devolviéndole los recuerdos de antaño…

¿Claudia? – Dagma la miró un poco asustada.

¿Magda?... ¿Eres tú?... amiga! – la joven se lanzó a abrazar a la reina, mientras las demás lloraban de emoción.

¡Recordaste! Por fin estás de nuevo en tú planeta – Las guerreras estaban muy emocionadas.

No puedo creerlo, ya eres reina, eso significa que… tu nombre ha cambiado ¿verdad Magda? – La reina asintió – entonces la dama oscura se presenta ante usted majestad.

No bromees… tú siempre serás mi amiga, no necesitas llamarme así, y como tal necesito que me hagas un favor – Dagma sonrió – eres la mejor alquimista que Fata a podido tener en muchos años y el anillo que me hiciste… fue destruido hace varios años.

Osea ni bien llegó ya tengo que ponerme a trabajar, jajaja no te preocupes por lo que intuyo no necesitas solo uno – mirando a las sailors – sino seis anillos, no hay problema los haré gustosa pero primero me vas a explicar porque me quitaste la memoria.

Las guerreras elementales agacharon la cabeza en señal de culpa, mientras que el joven abrazaba a claudia quien parecía un poco molesta.

Era lo mejor en ese momento, por nuestra culpa expusiste tu vida y no ibamos a permitir que lo que te pasó en este planeta te volviera a suceder en la tierra – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Yulissa.

Merecias vivir tranquila al lado del hombre que amabas, sin prejuicios, sin esconderte – completo Cintia.

Disculpamos, no fue fácil para nosotras separarnos de ti pero era necesario – Nathalye la abrazó

Las entiendo chicas, pero me privaron de muchos años a su lado, de consejos… de cariño, claro que Lorenzo estuvo a mi lado siempre pero algo me faltaba…ustedes pequeñas – Claudia sonrió y las abrazó a todas – bueno basta de lloriqueos, me quieren presentar a las extranjeras.

¿Extranjeras?- se preguntó para sí sailor Venus.

Es una manera de decirlo, yo nací aquí pero ustedes estan solo de paso – Claudia les sonrió – soy Claudia pero mi apodo es La dama oscura, puedo reconocer un poco sus rostros, ustedes son las sailors scouts.

Un poco sorprendidas, las sailors le dieron la mano a la peculiar chica que parecía nunca parar de sonreír. Luego de presentarse, la reina pidió que la siguieran hacia el comedor, nadie tenía idea del porqué de la petición pero le hicieron caso. Ya en el lugar, todos tomaron asiento esperando el anuncio de Dagma.

Bueno yo tenía planeado partir en busca del quinto cristal elemental mañana en la noche, pero supongo que la creación de los anillos llevará su tiempo, y para celebrar el regreso de mi antigua y gran amiga Claudia, mañana ofreceré un baile de máscaras en el salón elemental, espero que les agrade la idea – Mina se levantó de su asiento muy emocionada, era lamedor noticia que le podían dar, un poco de diversión en ese inmenso lugar.

¡Es fabuloso! ¡La mejor noticia! ¿Qué me pondré? – mientras la rubia soñaba todos los demás tenía una gota en la cabeza.

¿Esos anillos para que sirven? – preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

Bueno creo que ustedes saben que si yo creo un escudo protector, pierdo mucha energía y si creo un segundo puedo morir, es por eso que cuando Claudia estaba con nosotras en la tierra me hizo un anillo con un material llamado "égida" un poco problemático de encontrar aquí en fata, pero no imposible – Lita la interrumpio.

Pero… nosotras para que necesitemos la joya – Dagma prosiguió.

Al parecer el cristal de la fuerza vital se encuentra en un planeta llamado "nitrón" el cual es enemigo de Fata desde hace décadas y nosotras iremos transformadas en animales con la compañía de luna y Artemis, ustedes tendrán que defender a Monica si algo llega a pasar y nosotras no podemos hacer más que el papel de guías en nitrón, por eso su nivel de poder debe subir, y solo lo lograran en poco tiempo con la ayuda de los anillos que fabricará claudia – las sailors movieron la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Disculpa Dagma pero que clase de vestimenta usaremos para la fiesta… ¿Esta? – dijo en tono un poco triste Mina mientras señalaba su atuendo.

No exactamente, las fiesta de máscaras es una tradición en mi palacio, ya que siempre antes de la partida de la reina se celebra como despedida, en cuanto a la ropa, los vestidos son trajes de noches ceñidos al cuerpo y no a base de tules, es mucho más elegante – le respondió Dagma haciendo que Mina llorara de emoción.

Sin avisar una chica de pelo castaño ingresó en el gran comedor, y se inclinó ante la reina, acto seguido se acercó a decirle algo al oído.

Disculpen muchachas, debo atender un pequeño problema, mañana si gustan nos ayudaran en la decoración que está a cargo de Yulissa y Cintia, los atuendos los eligieran por la tarde, que pasen buena noche a todos – dicho esto la reina salió con paso rápido del lugar con dirección a su dormitorio.

¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Qué les parece si todas dormimos juntas hoy? – Mina seguía eufórica.

Siiiiiiiiii, muy buena idea Mina, vamos todas… - las sailors estaban emocionadas.

Si vamos – la voz de seiya se escuchó y las chicas voltearon a verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

Solo mujeres… jajaja – Seiya puso cara de resignación y se despidió junto con sus hermanos para luego irse a sus habitaciones.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Rei

Claro, adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana para ayudarlas a decorar, Lita es muy buena para eso – comentó Serena moviéndola mano en señal de adiós, al igual que las demás.

Que duerman bien, mañana será un día inolvidable – se despidió de manera soñadora Cintia.

Mientras tanto Dagma consolaba al rey, quien estaba sumido en una gran depresión, por la culpa que lo consumía.

Dinael… cálmate por favor… no es tu culpa – él la interrumpió.

Quieres dejar de llamarme así, por culpa de ese bendito nombre es que yo profane el libro ancestral… ¿acaso ya no recuerdas mi nombre?... de quien te enamoraste… Magda… ¿no lo recuerdas verdad? – el rey la miraba directo a los ojos, intentando buscar en ellos lo que necesitaba.

Como olvidarme de tu verdadero nombre, sabes muy bien que te amo y si estamos en este planeta es por obligación, pero ellos también merecían ser felices, por eso compartimos cuerpo… lo sabes… Daniel – La reina empezó a llorar – no te sientas mal por algo que no vale la pena, el príncipe de la tierra está vivo…

¿Sobrevivió? – la voz de él sonaba mas aliviada – que gran noticia… pero ella no lo sabe ¿verdad?

Prometí no decirlo… las outhers saben donde está pero… por ahora ellas no quieren que Serena se entere – advirtiendo la evidente protesta de su esposo – por ahora es lo mejor… ella está pasando por un prueba y por el bien de su planeta, debe hacerlo satisfactoriamente.

Una injusticia tan grande como la que estamos viviendo… pero no importa… soportaré cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado… te amo… Dagma – se abrazaron muy fuerte, y se unieron en un beso eterno.

En la habitación de Serena, las chicas estaban conversando y comiendo bocaditos encima de la cama.

Supongo que esta noche que viene será nuestra noche ¿verdad? – preguntaba Mina mientras le pegaba con el codo a amy, sonrojándola.

No lo sé… yo creo que no le gusto a Taiki – comentó un poco deprimida.

No puedo creer que digas eso! – dio horrorizada Rei – Ese hombre se muere por ti, solo que es tan tímido como Yaten.

¡Yaten no es tímido! Solo es un poco despistado – corrigió Mina.

Jajaja, bueno Mina por lo visto tienes muchas esperanzas respecto a esa fiesta – dicho esto una almohada se impacto en el rostro de Lita.

Esperanzas tengo millones, una baile de máscaras en un palacio y como invitada de honor – estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de la rubia – es una oportunidad única en la vida. Yo supongo que Lita tiene tambien muchas esperanzas repecto a…(otra almohada voló e hizo que se cayera de la cama.

La guerra de almohadas se desató, en cuanto empezaron a romperse diversas cosas de la habitación decidieron calmarse.

Que suerte que tiene amigas… Lita tiene a viento… Mina a Yaten… Amy a Taiki… y talvez Rei tenga a Seiya… - un gritó se escuchó en la habitación.

¡Estás loca! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! – la transformación de Rei fue terrorífica.

¡Ya entendí! Cálmate – Serena no paraba de reir, hasta que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

¿Serena?... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Amy que estaba a su costado.

No me pasa nada… es que me encantaría que en la fiesta pudiera bailar con… Darien – el llanto empezó a fluir, todas intentaban consolarla pero al parecer era inútil, se sentía sola aún cuando sus amigas estaban a su lado, un enorme vacío la embargaba… le faltaba el amor de aquella persona que dio su vida por ella muchas veces…

La noche fue larga para las sailors, Serena se durmió una hora después, las chicas velaron su sueño por unas horas, hasta que se retiraron a sus dormitorios, dejando a su amiga en los brazo de morfeo (osea con sus sueños).

Al día siguiente, la mañana era hermosa, el sol resplandecía tremendamente y la luz se colaba por las cortinas, una suave brisa despertó a la rubia.

Un día más sin ti – pensó mientras se levantaba y entraba en el baño, luego de unos minutos salió para cambiarse de ropa, lentamente caminó hasta el gran comedor y se dio con una gran sorpresa…

**Nota: disculpen por no publicar antes, pero realmente no me salía nada, la inspiración volvió a mí esta semana así que ahora si publicaré mas seguido ), muchos saludos chicas, espero les guste el capítulo.**


	19. Capitulo XIX: El baile de máscaras

**El baile de máscaras**

¿Qué?... ¡Mi desayuno! – gritó Serena al darse cuenta que la enorme mesa donde se suponía todos estarían desayunando, había desaparecido y sus amigas colocaban diversos adornos en las paredes del gran salón dirigidas por Lita, Cintia y Yulissa.

Jajaja… pero no sabes que hora es… son más de las 11… nosotras desayunamos hace horas – le sonrió Amy mientras sostenía un adorno con forma de estrella e intentaba colocarlo en una esquina.

No es justo… yo quería comer – Serena agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación y avanzó hacia la caja de adornos - ¡Qué bonito! ¡la decoración es hermosa! – decía mientras sostenía una cadeneta hecha por adornos en gormad e luna creciente.

Tienes razón, ¡Esta fiesta será perfecta! – Mina alzó la mano y levantó el pulgar, pero el movimiento fue tan brusco que la escalera en donde estaba se empezó a mover.

¡Ayuda! – Un estruendo se escuchó producto de la caída de la escalera, y detrás del desastre provocado Mina flotaba en el aire, todos voltearon para ver a Dagma con la mano extendida, empezó a bajarla hasta que la dejó suavemente en el piso.

Deben tener más cuidado… jeje – Con una leve carcajada salió de la habitación.

Y ella porque no nos ayuda – preguntó Rei.

En este momento Dagma está atendiendo invitados especiales que han sido invitados al baile, son asuntos que son sus responsabilidad… ser reina es un poco difícil… nosotras nos llevamos la parte más fácil – respondió delicadamente Nathalye desde lo alto de la escalera, intentando hacer equilibrio.

¿Fácil? ¿Cuánto crees que mide este techo? – respondió indignada Mina.

Lo suficiente para ser peligroso… pero nosotras solo estamos ayudando los retoques más difíciles los dan los sirvientes… así que continuaremos ya falta poco – dijo en señal de orden Yulissa.

Dime… - Lita intentaba hablar con Cintia – ustedes saben algo de Viento.

¿El guardián del viento?... bueno realmente no sé mucho de él… solo que es una buena persona… acaso te…

¡No! Solo que lo veo un poco solo – respondió Lita rápidamente con el rostro muy rojo.

Confía en mí… si te gusta… intenta hablarle…a él le agradaría mucho tu compañía –argumento la morena.

¿De verdad? – dijo con ojos soñadores.

Según lo que sé… (Nathalye gritó su nombre)… ya voy! Discúlpame un momento… - dijo caminando hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Seiya, él y sus hermanos conversaban sobre el plan para aquella noche.

¿Lo van a hacer? – preguntó Seiya curioso.

Esta noche me parece la adecuada – respondió tranquilamente Taiki.

Creo que ya es hora de declarar nuestros sentimientos, aunque no sea muy bueno con la cursilería – Yaten parecí malhumorado.

Me parece o mi hermano está nervioso – dijo juguetón señalando al chico de ojos verdes.

¡Seiya! – el joven se lanzó para intentar ahorcar a su hermano pero fue interceptado por Taiki.

¡Basta! ¡Tu nerviosismo es demasiado notorio Yaten! ¡No te quejes! – decía mientras tomaba al oji verde por la casaca.

¿Y tú que piensas hacer con Serena? – preguntó pícaramente Taiki.

Nada… ya me rendí… ella me dejó muy en claro que solo me ve como un amigo…pero me queda el recuerdo de esa magnífica noche… hermosa de verdad – suspiraba Seiya.

Pero olvídate de ella, fíjate por ejemplo en ¿Rei? – al escuchar el nombre que le dio Yaten, el joven saltó de su cama.

¡¿Rei! Jajajaja, ¡ella! Pero ella jamás se interesaría en una persona como yo… ella es seria… madura… y aparte no me gusta su carácter… demasiado aspera…ni hablar – Seiya seguía poniendo peros mientras sus hermanos se miraban.

¡Polos opuestos! – dijo Yaten

¡Se atraen! – dijo Taiki

¡Digan lo que quieran! – terminó gritando seiya mientras se iba muy molesto de la habitación.

¿Qué extraño que se moleste porque le decimos la verdad, no crees? – preguntó Yaten tendiéndose en la cama.

Yo creo que le teme al cambio…solo debe darse cuanta que Serena no es la única mujer en el universo – respondió Taiki mientras buscaba un libro.

Pero si Amy no te hace caso… ¿la olvidarías tan rápido? – el castaño volteó a ver a Yaten con ojos de fuego.

¡Y a mí que me metes! – Yaten se asustó de la carad e su hermano y cayó al suelo.

Unas horas después las chicas habían terminado de decorar el gran comedor para el baile.

Una pregunta… ¿por qué decoramos este lugar, si tengo entendido que hay un salón especial para fiestas? – preguntó Mina al bajar por la escalera.

Dagma eligió el lugar… quiso que fuera aquí ya que es el lugar más gran del castillo y aparte el balcón a sido terminado y quiere que se estrene en esta fiesta – respondió con una sonrisa Cintia.

¿Balcón? – Serena estaba confundida.

Detrás de ti... – dijo Nathalye señalando al frente.

No lo puedo creer, esta vista es más hermosa que la de mi habitación… - las cortinas de color perla flameaban gracias al viento, y tras las puertas un maravilloso paisaje que mostraba toda la ciudad debajo del castillo.

Si! Esta fiesta definitivamente va a ser la mejor – mientras las sailors festejaban, las guerreras elementales las observaban recordando cuando ellas tenían es edad, y como se emocionaban con cada baile dado en el lugar.

¡Chicas! Llegó la hora de elegir vestidos, síganme por favor – después de caminar unos minutos. Todo el grupo llegó a un guardarropa inmenso, en donde habían muchísimos vestidos que al parecer habían sido mandados a hacer con anticipación por la reina.

Miren este! – decía Mina enseñando un vestido amarillo

¡Qué lindo! ¿Qué te parece este? – preguntó Lita mostrando un vestido verde

Cuando Serena se dispuso a elegir la prenda para esa noche, una de las guerreras la interrumpió.

Princesa, Dagma nos ordenó que le ofrezcamos este vestido – Cintia se movió y dejo ver el vestido que Serena reconoció al instante y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Si no quiere usarlo… no hay problema… Dagma pensó que le gustaría pero si se equivoco…- Yulissa quien sostenía el vestido fue interrumpida por Serena.

Lo usaré… hermoso gesto el de Dagma, se lo agradeceré personalmente en el baile…- la rubia sonrió, aliviando a las guerreras.

Bueno creo que todas han elegido su respectiva vestimenta, las máscaras uno no las escoge… ellas se asignan un dueño – este comentario dejó un poco pensativas a las sailors – aún falta para noche, pero les aconsejo que se preparen desde ahora.

Las chicas decidieron hacer caso al concejo y se apresuraron en llegar a sus cuartos, mientras que las guerreras intentaban elegir sus vestidos.

¿Qué te sucede Yulissa? – preguntó un poco preocupada Nathalye al ver el rostro un poco demacrado de su amiga.

Solo estoy preocupada…ya van varios días que no veo a Orión… según él fue a una misión muy importante pero tengo miedo – la chica se estremeció.

Por supuesto que esta en una misión importante – protesto enérgicamente Cintia - ¡Está con mi esposo! Y Rayan no me mentiría… aparte fueron a su planeta… de seguro es un encargo de Dagma… a veces se olvida de decirnos los motivos para mandar a nuestros respectivos esposos fuera de FATA ¬¬

Bueno será sus esposos, yo tengo novio aún… no lo puedo creer tengo la apariencia de una mujer de 25 años pero el carácter de mi verdadera edad… he esperado tanto para estar con él pero no avanza la relación – Yulissa agachó un poco la cabeza, al parecer se sentía muy mal, sus amigas se miraron y se sonrieron sin que la guerreras del fuergo se diera cuenta.

No te preocupes amiga, sabes que Orión te adora y talvez pronto de el siguiente paso… se paciente – la consoló Cintia.

Ella tiene razón… yo esperé bastante para estar con Erick… y tú sabes como sufría al hacer el papel de amiga cuando en realidad me dolía verlo al lado de Magda…upps diré Dagma… aún no olvido eso… pero igual ella entendió mis sentimientos… e hizo que él fuera libre y se diera cuenta que yo estaba frente a él – las palabras de Nathalye animaron a Yulissa.

¡Como olvidar todo lo que le dijiste!... y aparte como olvidar esa pequeña pelea entre Erick y Dinael… ¿lo recuerdan? … Dagma casi los mata a los dos jajaja – todas se echaron a reir.

Eso les pasa por creer a las mujeres objetos… pelearse por quien se quedaba con ella, hace que los dos pierdan cualquier oportunidad con ella… pero ganó quien debía… Dinael – Cintia sonrió – sigamos buscando vestidos y luego a prepararnos… para varias somos anfitrionas jajaja

Eso es cierto… tenemos que estar primeras ¡noooo! Jajaja – de nuevo se echaron a reír mientras cogian sus respectivos atuendos para la noche.

En alguna parte del jardín Seiya meditaba mirando el ocaso…

No me voy a rendir… ella sintió algo por mí antes y sé que puedo recuperar su cariño… Darien no va a regresar y ella va a sufrir… yo estaré a su lado y la protegeré… sé que tengo una oportunidad en esta fiesta y no la dejaré pasar… - pensaba seriamente el joven de cabello negro sin percatarse de la presencia de dos personas detrás suyo.

¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así? – preguntó Yaten tocándole el hombro a su hermano.

¡Aún no me cambio y que! – sus hermanos rieron.

Creo que no escuchaste cuando Dagma dijo la frase: "El baile se dará por iniciado al ocultarse el sol" – Taiki no podía dejar de reir.

¡Ustedes no me avisaron! – refutó Seiya.

¡Tú estabas presente, ¿Qué esperas, sube a la habitación y ponte el terno que está en la cama, te aconsejo que te apures – antes de terminar la frase Seiya había salido disparado del lugar rumbo a su cuarto.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y la reina de los elementos aún seguía en su cuarto…

Dinael… mi amor… ¿ya está listo? – preguntó en tono suave la reina.

Falta poco… un momento – contestó al parecer normal.

Apúrate por favor… el sol ya se oculta y la tradición siempre a sido que salgamos… - un estruendo hizo que la reina retrocediera hacia la puerta, el rey había lanzado una lámpara al suelo y miraba desde unos metros a la reina con odio…

¡Te he dicho que falta poco, la tradición de tu maldito planeta me importa un comino! ¿Entendiste? – dijo volviendo a arreglarse el traje real, Dagma estaba en shock, no se movió del lugar en donde estaba mientras veía como su esposo se cambiaba.

Llegó la hora ¡vamos! – La voz gruesa de Dinael tenía un efecto terrorífico en la reina, él la tomó del brazo con fuerza, lastimándola – Cambia esa cara mi amor… no quiero que murmuren tonterías en esta estúpida reunión.

Así los dos salieron de la habitación, escoltados por dos mujeres miembros de la servidumbre de la reina.

La puerta se abrió de par en par para recibir a los gobernantes del planeta, la reina lucía un vestido multicolor reflejando los colores de los cristales elementales pero había añadido un nuevo color: "el negro"

Los dos se sentaron en los lugares especiales, desde podían apreciar a todos los invitados, al lado de ella se encontraban sus tres fieles amigas, Cintia lucía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con una abertura en la pierna, de color blanco con detalles verdes y aparte una capa color verde que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

Yulissa tenía puesto un vestido escotado también ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco con detalles rojos, aparte su capa de color rojo, Nathalye tenía un vestido más recatado que el de sus compañeras, sin ninguna abertura y también de color blanco con adornos beige y la capa marrón claro.

El concejo real estaba al lado de Dinael, y las sailors scouts cerca de la reina, Dagma se levantó para dar comienzo a la fiesta.

Muchísimas gracias por haber venido a este tradicional baile de máscaras, ahora que me he dirigido a ustedes, apreciría que se colocaran sus máscaras… las cuales los han elegido hoy de acuerdo a su personalidad y con las cuales esconderán cualquier tipo de problemas y desdicha mientras las tengan puestas… ¡Qué comience el baile! – la reina alzó las manos y los músicos empezaron con la música, las parejas no esperaron mucho para bailar, mientras que las sailors buscaban a sus amigos.

¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba Mina emocionada.

¡Mira! Ese es Taiki – comentó roja Amy.

Vienen para acá – dijo Serena alzando la mano par que las ubicaran.

Hola señoritas – se acercó a saludar muy amable Taiki.

Hola – Yaten siempre era frío, las chicas estaban acostumbradas.

¡Lita deja de buscar lo que esta viniendo para acá! – sobresaltada la castaña volteó y se tropezó con su vestido cayendo en brazos de un desconocido.

Disculpe… me tropecé…yo… - Lita se incorporó y quedó frente a aquel rostro con el que soñaba todas las noches.

Hola… nos volvemos a encontrar… Júpiter… - el muchacho dudo un poco en llamarla así pero no le quedo mas remedio.

Hola viento… perdón que te caí encima – respondió un poco nerviosa Lita.

No te preocupes… no es la primera vez… en los jardines caíste como una criatura divina… - susurró Viento sin darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de curiosos - ¿gustas bailar?

Por supuesto… me encantaría – La castaña extendió su mano, la cual él tomó y con sumo cuidado la llevó a la pista de baile, en donde fueron admirados por su gran talento.

¡Vaya! ¡Que hermosa pareja! – comentaba Rei suspirando - ¿Y seiya? – los hermanos se miraron.

El muy tonto se está cambiando, no debe tardar en venir…vamos a buscarlo Yaten – el joven de pelo blanco asintió y caminaron hacia la puerta, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Bueno, pondré en práctica mi plan… le llevaré algo de tomar y luego se lo diré, deséame suerte hermano – Taiki lo miró divertido y salió a buscar a Seiya.

El joven tomó un vaso con jugo y se dirigió hacia las chicas – Mina te he traído… - antes de poner llegar a darle el vaso una mujer volteó de la nada y Yaten derramo todo el contenido en su escote.

¡Ah! – gritó la mujer al sentir el jugo helado dentro de su vestido, ella lo miró furiosa pero él fue mucho más rápido y se perdió entre la gente.

¡No puede ser! Plan A fallido, en ejecución plan B – Mientras Yaten se alistaba, su hermano se había encontrado con Seiya en las escaleras.

No pienso darme por vencido hermano – le dijo por inercia Seiya.

¿Te refieres a Serena? Creo que deberías dejarla… - fue interrumpido.

Jamás, Darien no volverá y no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir por él – dijo decidido antes de entrar a la sala y encontrarse con las chicas.

¡Qué bellas! – Exclamó el joven que vestía un terno muy bonito mientras saludaba a una por una – Serena podríamos bailar.

Está bien Seiya – la pareja salió a la pista de baile y por momentos él tuvo que sortear los pisotones de la rubia.

Mina sintió que le tocaban el hombro, volteó y se encontró con una flor.

¡Para ti con mucho…! – intentó decir Yaten…

¡Aaaaaaaachu! – un estornudo casi deja sordos a los presentes, la música se detuvo y la rubia salió corriendo perseguida por Amy.

No puede ser… es alérgica T-T – Se lamentaba Yaten mientras que Taiki no paraba de reír y señalarlo – ¡me rindo!

El baile fue interrumpido de repente cuando dos de los guardianes reales hicieron acto de presencia con sus trajes de batalla, se inclinaron ante los reyes y ellos dieron consentimiento para que se quedaran.

¡Orión! ¡Erick! – gritaron las felices guerreras que los esperaban. Antes de que Yulissa pudiera abrazarlo, él se alejó un poco.

¿Qué sucede Orión? – él se arrodilló.

He viajado hasta el planeta "finit" para conseguir una hermosa piedra, que aunque es hermosísima n ose compara con el fulgor de tus ojos… Te amo y no quiero volver a separarme de ti… acepta este anillo y se una conmigo a través del tiempo – todos los presentes no lo podían creer, una petición de matrimonio en mitad de fiesta, el público esperaba la respuesta…

Por asustarme debería decirte que no, pero… me muero de ganas de ser tu esposa! – lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Yulissa mientras se unían en un abrazo sin fin.

La reina observaba contenta e intento tomar la mano del rey, pero este la quito inmediatamente, algo no andaba bien y ella lo sabía, Dagma se levantó de su asiento para felicitar a la pareja pero Dinael la detuvo.

¿A dónde vas? Sabes que antes de media noche no nos podemos levantar – Dagma lo miró con repugnancia.

Yo no sé que demonios te pasa, pero vuelve a tratarme como lo hiciste en el dormitorio y te aseguro que te regresas hoy mismo a tu planeta Dinael… - ella sintió que la mano que la aprisionaba no se aflojaba al contrario apretaba con mas fuerza.

Tú no me puedes echar de tu planeta… al casarnos hicimos la unión y no puedes deshacerla porque se te ocurre, y recuerda quien fue quien te ganó en batalla pequeña… acaso lo olvidas… - Dagma lo miró primero con ternura porque sintió que recordaba viejos tiempos pero luego su mirada cambio a una más fría.

Te lo advertí – El brazó del rey empezó a sentirse entumecido, poco a poco se iba congelando, llegó un momento que no le quedó otra que soltarla.

Estúpida – susurró mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Te dije que no me retarás – Dagma bajó de su lugar y fue a felicitar a los próximos a casarse.

Toda la escena fue presenciada de cerca por el concejo real, Artemiza estaba muy preocupada.

Debemos vigilar al rey… a cambiado con la reina eso es inconcebible – sentenció Artemiza ante sus colegas.

Mientras en la pista e baile dos parejas se divertían mucho, Viento y lita disfrutaban del baile de su conversación.

Y dime… Lita… ¿Tienes a alguien en tu planeta? – él joven se ruborizó un poco.

Que bueno queme tienes más confianza, pues no tengo a nadie en la tierra – Lita lo miró a los ojos y el joven sonrió.

Yo quisiera decirte que… que yo… - por mas que quería no podía decirlo.

¿Si? Dímelo no hay problema – Lita intentaba animarlo.

Desde que te vi… no puedo… no dejó de pensar en ti… me has dejado deslumbrado desde aquel día que caíste en mi jardín… yo soy tímido por eso no me he atrevido a hablarte en estos días… pero me conformaba con observarte de lejos… admirarte… si te doy mi nombre… estarías comprometida conmigo inmediatamente y yo no quiero… - Lita se acercó a él y le habló al oído.

Dímelo… - él muchacho se sorprendió y se acercó a ella susurrando – soy "Aeris"

Hermoso nombre… nunca lo hubiera imaginado – los dos se sonrieron y siguieron bailando.

Unos metros más allá estaban Seiya y Serena, para la rubia todo estaba bien hasta que…

Serena… yo quiero decirte que no voy a dejar de amarte nunca y si es necesario voy a pelear… por ti – los ojos de Seiya brillaron pero los de Serena dejaron de mirarlo.

No hay manera de que entiendas Seiya…yo amo a Darien y esperaré hasta el día de mi muerte si es necesario… ¡Comprende! – Serena dejó de bailar.

Deja de decir eso… sabes muy bien que Darien ya no existe…él ya no volverá y no quiero que sufras por eso – el joven intentó acariciarle el rostro pero ella lo aparto.

¡Darien volverá a mí! – dicho esto salió corriendo con dirección al balcón, Seiya no logró ver hasta donde había ido puesto que Taiki lo había interceptado.

¡Suéltame! Debo ir con ella – gritaba Seiya desesperadamente viendo desaparecer a su amada entre la multitud.

¡La muerte de Darien no le hace daño! ¡Tú lo haces recordándoselo! ¡Ya déjala en paz! – Taiki lo soltó pero él ya no se movió, solo agachó la cabeza.

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente en el balcón, la pedida de matrimonio de Orión y las palabras de Seiya habían removido dentro de ella los recuerdos de su adorado Darien.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión y me dejaste sola? Te amo y no pude decírtelo antes de que te fueras – las lágrimas fluían y no tenían cuando parar, pero en ese momento alguien apareció, un hombre de tuxedo y un antifaz blanco se le acercó.

Disculpe señorita, ¿se siente usted bien? – el joven le ofreció su pañuelo, la rubia lo tomó sin mirarlo y se seco las lágrimas.

Muchas gracias… ¿su nombre es? – Serena volteó para mirar al desconocido.

Yo soy aníbal…

**Nota de autor: Disculpen que las deje en ascuas (pandora ya debes estar acostumbrada), pero no se preocupen que la fiesta aún no termina ), gracias por sus comentarios, intentaré actualizar como antes pero n oprometo mucho… las cosas en la universidad no van muy bien y me debo esforzar, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como me gusto a mí, cuidense mucho y esperen la otra parte, un beso a todas byes )**


	20. Capitulo XX: Un encuentro inesperado

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Serena se quedó helada al ver a ese hombre… el parecido era extraordinario… sintió que los recuerdos fluían en su cabeza… la primera vez que vio a Tuxedo mask… cuando descubrió su pasado y el gran amor que le tenía al príncipe de la tierra… todo fue tan rápido e inesperado… solo lo miró y empezó a llorar.

Señorita, ¿Qué le sucede? – dijo en muchacho al ver la reacción de esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con incredulidad, Serena levantó su mano y le quitó el antifaz lentamente, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Aníbal.

¡Darien! … - La rubia se sorprendió tanto que cayó desmayada en los brazos del joven de cabello negro, por la manera inesperada del desvanecimiento, Aníbal no pudo reaccionar y los dos cayeron escaleras abajo desde el balcón al jardín…

En la fiesta, Lita y Aeris habían dejado de bailar y se unieron a las sailors para conversar, Mina aún intentaba recuperarse de su alergia mientras que Yaten no se atrevía a decirle nada.

¡Vaya parece que ya son pareja! – se escuchó la voz de Cintia, quien junto a las demás guerreras se dirigían a felicitar a Lita.

Si, por fin me atreví – respondió Aeris un poco rojo, las tres lo abrazaron y miraron muy contentas a la feliz Lita.

Cuídalo mucho, este muchacho es una joya, y lo mismo para ti viento! Jeje – decía Yulissa mientras tomaba las manos de los enamorados.

Buenas noches, señoritas – se escuchó una voz grave y todos voltearon un poco sorprendidos, cuatro figuras aparecieron de la nada.

¡Haruka!

¡Michiru!

¡Hotaru!

¡Setsuna!

¡Outhers! – las 3 guerreras elementales abrazaron a las cuatro recién llegadas ante el asombro de las sailors, quienes no sabían porque actuaban como si las conocieran de años…

Tantos años de no verlas – dijo Haruka mientras abrazaba a Nathalye.

¡Y a ustedes también! – agregó cortésmente Setsuna, dirigiéndose a las sailors que seguían inertes.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Rei rompió el silencio.

¿Qué? Recién llegamos y ya nos están votando – bromeó hotaru.

No es eso, nunca imaginamos que ustedes conocieran este planeta – corrigió Amy.

Bueno hay una buena explicación para eso, lo que sucede es que…

¡Ah! – antes de que Haruka pudiera completar su idea, un grito varonil sumado a un estruendo proveniente del balcón hizo colapsar la fiesta.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Taiki poniéndose en alerta y intentando proteger a Amy.

El grito vino del balcón, ¡Vamos! – Yaten hizo una señal para que lo sigan y junto con la multitud lograron asomarse a la escalera que daba al balcón…

¡Ayudenme! ¡Se desmayo! – un joven de cabello negro estaba arrodillado en el césped y en sus brazos una muchacha rubia con un singular peinado…

¡Bombón! – todos bajaron para auxiliar a su amiga, las sailors la separaron del desconocido y Seiya la levanto en brazos.

Las outhers no se acercaron mucho, solo espectaron como sus amigas intentaban sin éxito despertar a Serena, en la conmoción Rei decidió preguntarle al joven que había sucedido pero al verlo…

¡Tú! No puede ser, ¡Darien! – al escuchar el nombre, todas voltearon a comprobar lo que había dicho la sailor del fuego.

Disculpen pero no, yo no soy quién… - al muchacho se le fue imposible terminarla frase ya que Rei le saltó encima.

¡¿Dónde estuviste! ¡¿Qué le dijiste para que se desmayara! – sin entender lo que le decían, él se soltó de las manos de Rei y se colocó al lado de las outhers.

¡Ayudeme señorita Setsuna! Le juro que no hice nada, ella simplemente me vio y se desmayo – si las chicas pensaron que nada las sorprendería más, estaban equivocadas.

Tranquilízate aníbal, no has hecho nada malo – Michiru acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del joven, pero no se atrevía a mirar a las inners.

¡Levitación! – para pasar a través del tumulto, la reina de los elementos se alzó en el aire y llegó hasta Seiya, quien aún sostenía a la rubia.

¡Cintia! ¿No has podido hacer nada? – preguntó en un tono furioso, no mirando a su amiga sino a las outhers.

Solo está desmayada, y no es para menos, debió ser un gran golpe a su memoria ver el rostro que tanto amo – dijo mirando fijamente a Aníbal.

Entiendo, ¡Escuchen todos, la fiesta continúa, por favor regresen al gran salón inmediatamente para no entorpecer la recuperación de una de mis invitadas especiales! – dicho esto, todo el tumulto se disolvió y el gran salón se volvió a poblar, quedando en el lugar las guerreras, las sailors y Anibal…

¡Por lo visto han ocasionado un problema más grave de que me esperaba! ¡Ustedes son mis invitadas y me prometieron no dejar que él se presente antes de que yo lo ordenara, eso no lo olvidaré! – la reina estaba sumamente molesta.

¡Yo no necesito tu consentimiento para nada Dagma, así que ahorrate tus…! – la reina no pudo contener su cólera, y la desfogó en una gran cachetada directo en el rostro de Haruka.

¡Te he permitido que me desafíes mucha veces Haruka, pero esta vez te excediste, en mi planeta mando yo, y en lo que respecta a Serena se supone que ustedes cuatro están para asegurar su bienestar, y aún así dejan que lo vea de esta manera y casi provocan un grave accidente! – Haruka aún no creía que alguien había osado golpearla pero dentro de ella entendía el porque…

Lo sentimos mucho pero tenía que ser así… - se disculpó vagamente Hotaru.

Llevare a Serena a su habitación junto con usted – dirigiéndose a Aníbal

¿Yo? Pero…

Sin peros por favor, por lo visto sus acompañantes no le han explicado absolutamente nada, entonces yo me encargaré de… - fue interrumpida por Setsuna.

De ninguna manera, sabes que no puedes interferir en eso, lo prometiste…- Dagma cambio su tono de voz a uno irónico.

Ustedes también prometieron espera mi orden, pero en este caso yo no romperé mi promesa, solo le ayudaré un poco… ¡Talpro! – un portal se formó ante Dagma y con sus poderes sostuvo en el aire el cuerpo de Serena - ¡Vamos!

Haruka empujó al muchacho para que entre en el portal, y luego este desapareció.

En la habitación de Serena, la reina se dispuso a arropar a la rubia, mientras lo hacía Aníbal observó su rostro.

No sé porqué, pero siento que yo la conozco… - dijo muy confundido.

Por supuesto que la conoces, un día ella fue el gran amor de tu vida, ¿lo sientes? – el joven se sobresalto un poco por las palabras de Dagma y se alejó de la rubia.

No lo sé, pero cuando se desmayó sentí una preocupación muy grande, por eso pedí ayuda, la sentí como alguien demasiado importante…- la reina lo miró dulcemente.

¿Deseas quedarte a velar su sueño?

¡Si!... yo preferiría hablar con ella para entender… lo que sucede – Anibal se sentó en la cama y miró anonadado el rostro lleno de paz de Serena.

Entonces cuídala por favor, debo regresar a la fiesta pero confio en ti – con una sonrisa se despidió de él y salió de la habitación.

¡Suerte! – pensó mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón.

En el jardín las sailors intentaban sin mucho éxito pedir explicaciones a las outhers.

¿Por qué rayos Darien estaba con ustedes? – preguntaba muy molesta Rei.

Primero baja el tono de voz… - respondió esquivando la pregunta Michiru.

Si ustedes reclamaron su cuerpo ¿por qué no nos buscaron y lo trajeron aquí? – Lita estaba intrigada y desconcertada.

Nosotras presentimos el desvanecimiento de su estrella y el hechizo usado tenía una esperanza para recuperar al príncipe y no perder el futuro, reclamamos su cuerpo juntando nuestros poderes para cumplir el pedido del hechizo, pero lo que hizo Dinael no consumió su alma sino sus recuerdos, él no sabe de la existencia de un pasado con Serena, solo sabe de nosotras que lo cuidamos y nada más… - la explicación fue un poco complicada pero logró calmar un poco la ira de las iners.

Pero… pudieron traerlo aquí a Fata – agregó débilmente Amy.

¡¿Acaso no entienden! Nosotras hemos puesto a prueba el amor de los futuros gobernantes de la tierra – vociferó Haruka.

¿Prueba? Ustedes no tienen derecho a poner a prueba a Serena – reclamó Mina

¿Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si ella se quedaba junto a este individuo? – preguntaba Hotaru mientras señalaba a Seiya – el futuro ya no existiría y la pequeña dama nunca hubiera nacido, lo hacemos por el bienestar de la nación que pronto estaráaja el mandato de la princesa, ¡Comprendan! – las inners no estaban de acuerdo con las acciones de sus compañeras pero en cierta parte tenía razón.

No podemos pelearnos en un momento así, estoy segura que ustedes nos ayudarán a buscar el cristal de la fuerza vital para devolverle los poderes al cristal de plata, debemos estar unidas chicas, ¿están de acuerdo? – Amy intentaba reconciliar a las sailors.

Solo por el bien de Serena – Rei asintió y las outhers respiraron un poco más tranquilas.

Vuelvan a la fiesta, nosotras tenemos un lío pendiente – las outhers desaparecieron en el gran jardín, fue tan rápido e inesperado lo que sucedió que nadie notó el rostro del menor de los Kou.

Regreso… por Serena… por mí Serena… ¡no es justo!... él ya no debería existir… yo la hubiera hecho tan feliz… ¡Realmente feliz! – Seiya se consumía por dentro de rabia y tristeza, aunque la amaba se vería obligado a dejarla ir por su bienestar.

Volvamos a entrar, Serena debe estar muy bien con Darien a su lado… - las palabras de mina fueron dolorosas para Seiya pero tenían razón, ahora que el príncipe había regresado ella estaría feliz.

En la fiesta Dagma había vuelto a su lugar junto a su esposo.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Dinael quien estaba muy aburrido.

Un pequeño cambio de planes, que casi termina en tragedia… - Dagma le brindo una sonrisa fingida a su esposo y siguió mirando el baile, entre la gente apareció un hombre armadura.

¡Ares! – la gente le abría camino a un hombre de aspecto brutal, su armadura tenía manchas de sangre que parecía no haberse limpiado hacía muchísimo tiempo, él se arrodilló ante el rey y extendió su mano.

Mis saludos a los gobernantes de la alianza, el motivo de mi presencia en el palacio es un encargo de su hermana Mónica, le envió esto – dijo esto mientras depositaba un sobre en la manos de Dinael.

Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – el hombre se levantó y salió del salón.

¡Ese hombre parece que no limpiara su armadura en años! – exclamó un poco asqueada Dagma.

A Ares le agrada el olor de la sangre, por eso nunca limpia su armadura – respondió muy tranquilo el rey mientras abría el sobre y sacaba una nota.

¿Qué dice Monica? ¿Va a venir?

Dice que tiene un "asunto"·muy importante en estos momentos, pero que mañana está aquí a primera hora – respondió Dinael pícaramente.

"asunto", creo entender lo que quiso decir – la reina soltó una carcajada – parece que ya no estas de mal humor.

Que te haya comunicado el mensaje de mi hermana no significa que haya dejado de pensar que este baile es una completa estupidez – las palabras del rey le dolieron a Dagma pero intentó disimular su desilusión.

En el baile, las sailors se divertían charlando con los Kou y Lita no dejaba de bailar con Aeris.

¿Amy podríamos ir al balcón un momento? – preguntó tiernamente Taiki.

Está bien – el rostro de Amy se encendió de la nada, haciendo sonreír a castaño, quien la guío hasta el balcón rodeando su cintura.

¡Parece que va a haber otra pareja! – vociferó muy animada Mina.

¿Quisieras bailar esta pieza conmigo? – la mano de Yaten se extendió esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

¡Encantada! – Los ojos de Mina brillaron y la pareja salió a bailar.

¡Me quedé sola! T-T – Rei estaba lamentándose hasta que…

No quisiera dejarte sola, ¿bailamos? – Seiya apareció detrás de ella sorprendiéndola.

Está bien – respondió tímidamente.

En la habitación de Serena, la rubia por fin abría los ojos…

¿Darien? ¿Dónde estás? ¡No desaparezcas de nuevo por favor! – Serena buscaba en su cuarto hasta que dio con una sombra parada en su ventana.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la voz masculina, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Un poco mareada pero… ¿Por qué eres tan formal conmigo, Darien? – él muchacho la tomó de la mano.

No entiendo porque todos me llaman así, yo solo recuerdo que cuatro personas me encontraron en los alrededores del palacio de saturno, ellas me ayudaron e intentaron hacerme recordar pero… - agachando el rostro – no pudieron… yo mismo me puse el nombre Aníbal y me quedé junto a ellas.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan contrariada en su vida, el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella, había regresado aunque todos lo creían muerto, pero ya no la recordaba…

Tú nombre verdadero es Darien… - Serena decidió tomar el asunto con madurez e intentar ganárselo para no volverlo a perder.

Tus ojos… me hacen sentir muy cómodo contigo… siento que han llorado por mí varias veces… - la rubia sonrió y sin aviso lo abrazó, gesto que Darien correspondió.

En el balcón, Amy y Taiki estaban en una charla no muy emocionante, la peliazul estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Es extraño estar solos aquí, bajo este hermoso cielo – suspiraba Amy.

¿Extraño? A mi me parece muy ameno, no siempre se puede contar con la compañía de una mujer tan agradable como tú – comentó Taiki mirándola a los ojos.

Mujer… talvez te has equivocado… solo soy una niña que a crecido viendo a los libros como a familiares…

No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca he conocido a una persona tan hermosa y virtuosa como tú, he esperado tanto para decirte esto… - la peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida, había deseado tanto ese momento y por fin se haría realidad.

Eres la persona que deseo tener a mi lado, no solo hoy… sino todos los días de mi vida – Taiki se acercó a ella y los dos se fundieron en un hermoso beso bajo el cielo estrellado.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, mina demostraba sus habilidades pero Yaten no se quedaba atrás…

Bailas muy bien, Mina – dijo Yaten mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura.

No también como tú… me has sorprendido – respondió riendo un poco.

¿Quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo de tu alergia, no tenía idea que las flores te hicieran daño – Yaten se sonrojó.

Las flores me encantan, pero si me las pones en la nariz, creo que si soy alérgica jajaja – Mina sin querer hizo sentir un poco incómodo a su acompañante con su comentario.

Yo… quisiera decirte… que me… quisiera que supieras… que… yo… tú… nosotros… - la rubia entendió muy bien los tartamudeos de Yaten.

Se lo que vas a decirme… tú también me gustas mucho y si, quiero ser tu novia – ante la mirada incrédula del joven, Mina lo besó.

El reloj marcó las 2 de la mañana, hora en la cual los gobernantes deben dejar el baile e ir a sus aposentos.

Bueno Dinael, quisiera pedirte que te retiraras a la habitación de junto, esta noche deseo dormir sola, gracias – dijo Dagma con un tono de voz muy grave.

¿Piensas que es tan fácil sacarme de tu habitación? Conmigo te equivocaste, ¡Disono! – el rey levantó una de sus manos y un pequeño destello Salió de ella recorriendo todo el cuarto.

¿Qué has hecho? – La reina se veía pálida, estaba realmente asustada, su esposo la miraba con odio y despecho, pero ella no entendía el porque…

Tus gritos no se escucharan, mi amor…

**Nota de autor: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me demore un poco para hacer este capítulo porque estaba procesando mis ideas, me olvide de decirles que no describí los vestidos de las sailors en el baile, puesto que, tengo una imagen hecha por naoko, que tiene los vestidos exactos entonces quisiera pedirles que el review dejen sus mails las personas que aún no les he pasado la imagen ), que bueno que les gusto el capítulo anterior, estoy muy feliz porque tengo nuevos lectores, espero que sigan el fic hasta el final… y aviso… falta bastante jejeje, los quiero mucho, mil gracias por sus opiniones… byes cuidense**


	21. Capitulo XXI: La marca de sangre primera

**La marca de sangre**

El día amaneció nublado, la iluminación en la habitación real era decadente, la reina abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un pequeño movimiento provocado por el cambio de posición de su esposo, ella lo observó atentamente y se deslizó hasta el suelo con cuidado. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba lleno de moretones y arañazos, estaba completamente adolorida pero era consiente que no debía quedarse allí, se levantó con dificultad y se puso una bata azul, caminó lentamente mientras observaba la habitación que había sido testigo de lo peor que la había sucedido en la vida.

Miró con miedo la espalda descubierta de su esposo, la cual mostraba muchos arañazos que ella misma le había hecho pero que no funcionaron…

Él no se detuvo… - pensó tristemente y abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya más tranquila al estar fuera de aquel lugar, decidió caminar hacia el salón de agua, ella caminaba apoyada en la pared con una sola mano, la otra la mantenía inerte…

Flash back

¡No te me acerques! ¡No quiero usar mis poderes contra ti! – la reina retrocedía mientras veía con asombro el cambio de su esposo.

Esta barrera no solo impedirá que tus guerreras vengan, sino que los grandes poderes de la gran reina de los elementos quedan inutilizables hasta que se desvanezca, así que no te preocupes jajaja… - él seguía avanzando hasta que por fin la acorralo en la cama.

¡Lárgate! – la reina intento defenderse, lanzándole un puñetazo que lamentablemente fue esquivado por Dinael, quien tomó la muñeca de Dagma y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ella emitiera gemidos de dolor - ¡Maldito! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Fin flash back

La reina observó su mano inerte, un pequeño movimiento de muñeca le producía un tremendo dolor. Ella seguía vagando por los pasillos lentamente con la esperanza de llegar al salón del agua sin ser vista, pero…

¡Dagma! ¡Mi pequeña! – Una mujer de cabellos negro con mechones blancos corría hacia ella.

No, esto no puede estar pasándome… - pensó la reina antes de caer de rodilla en el piso. Su guía la levantó y escuchó las únicas palabras que balbuceó Dagma…

"Artemiza…salón… de agua… purificarme… por favor…"

La mujer la miró con compasión y la llevó lo más rápido que puso a ese lugar, ya allí la depositó cuidadosamente en uno de los espaciosos muebles.

¿Él te hizo esto?... ¿Por qué no nos convocaste? Yo hubiera evitado esto – Artemiza la miraba horrorizada, el hermoso rostro de Dagma se veía opacado por los diversos hematomas.

Prométeme que no le harás nada… por favor… nadie debe saber lo que me hizo… nadie… - Dagma tomó las manos de su guía en señal de súplica.

Pero…- Artemiza no quería prometer algo así, él la había ultrajado y merecía lo peor…

¡Por favor! – la reina estalló en lágrimas y se acurrucó en el regazo de Artemiza. Ella la acaricio en señal afirmativa – debes reunir a mis guerreras y a las sailors… a las 4 de la tarde habrá una reunión de emergencia… necesito con urgencia… que estés pendiente de la llegada de Mónica, necesito hablar con ella antes que Dinael…

Pronunciar ese nombre dolía…la mujer entendió las palabras de la reina y se alejó de ella con mucha culpa por no haber estado antes para rescatarla, pero en ese momento tenía que cumplir una orden.

Dagma empezó a sentir paz en aquel mueble, sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente después que Artemiza saliera del salón…

Flash back

Pobre de ti, ¡creías que me conformaría con alguien tan insulsa como tú! – decía el rey mientras apretaba la muñeca de la reina con más fuerza.

Ahhhhhh ¡suéltame! ¡Te lo ordeno! Ah! – aunque sufría no dejaba de mirarlo con autoridad cosa que enfurecía cada vez más a Dinael.

¡Suplica! Quiero escuchar entre tus gritos de dolor, un "por favor", ¡quiero verte sometida ante mi fuerza! – apretando lo más posible…

¡Jamás! Ah! – de improviso el rey soltó su muñeca bruscamente, Dagma sintió el alivio por la falta de presión y quedó horrorizada por el estado de su mano…, volteó para ver a la persona causante de su dolor…

¡No me mires con superioridad! – Dinael le propinó tremenda cachetada a la reina, arrojándola a la cama, con una rabia contenida rompió la parte de la espalda del vestido y la desnudó… - ¡Ahora aprenderás a tenerme el mayor respeto!

El tremendo golpe la dejó un poco atontada, sentía el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca ya que tenía el labio partido…pero ningún dolor se comparaba al que sintió en ese momento… era como si un metal incandescente fuera aplastado sobre su espalda…

fin flash back

¡No! – la reina despertó asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos…había recordado ese terrible dolor en su espalda, se levantó con dificultad y se paró frente al espejo… se sintió un poco mal por verse en ese estado pero no le importó tanto, solo quería ver…

¡No puede ser! ¡Esa marca! – En su espalda, en el mismo lugar donde sintió ese enorme dolor la noche anterior… se encontraba una herida sangrante, exactamente un pentagrama… - ¡Debo purificarme!

Débilmente caminó hasta uno de los vidrios que la separaban de su elemento y delineó con sus dedos una entrada… - ¡Aquarium porta! – dicho esto los bordes que delineó brillaron y el vidrio desapareció, pero aún así el agua conservaba su misma forma.

Debo purificarme – pensó mientras se introducía en el acuario - "por favor padre agua, purifica mi cuerpo infectado por tanta maldad…" – de un momento a otro en el agua calma, se empezaron a formar corrientes que rodearon a Dagma, atrayéndola hasta el centro del acuario, fundiéndola con su elemento…

En otra habitación del castillo, Serena despertaba lentamente abrazada de la persona que más amo en su vida. La rubia observó por un momento el rostro de Darien y suspiro…

Es tan hermoso…- con mucho cuidado se separo de él y sin hacer ruido se deslizo hacia el baño, allí se quedo admirada con su rostro en el espejo.

Cuando supe de su muerte… el mundo se me vino a bajo pero muy dentro de mí tenía la esperanza de que mi Darien volvería… cuando me miraba al espejo no me reconocía, mis gestos… mis rasgos cambiaron… era otra… pero he vuelto a nacer solo con ver sus ojos, ¡no me importa si debo hacerte recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos pero no te volveré a dejar ir! – La rubia dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y recordó…

Flah back

Mi nombre verdadero es Darien Chiba – preguntaba incrédulo aníbal.

Así es, tus padres murieron en un accidente cuando eras pequeño y te quedaste solo… creo que no debí haber dicho eso… - la rubia se tao la boca.

No te preocupes, realmente siento que me contaras una historia, o la vida de otra persona… aún no me acostumbro a la idea de no saber realmente quien soy… ¿Tú nombre es Serena? – la princesa lo miro y suspiro, esa noche sería larguísima.

Soy Serena Tsukino pero creo que en este planeta me conocen como la princesa de la luna – al escuchar esas palabras Anibal salto de la cama.

¡¿Qué! ¡¿Soy el esposo de la heredera del milenio de plata! – Serena no entendía como él sabía del milenio… pero prefirió reírse de su reacción.

Ejem… bueno no tanto como esposo… eres realmente el novio de la heredera – dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisita.

¡De todas formas es un honor! – sonrojándose.

También es un honor para mí, ser la novia del príncipe de la tierra y poseedor del cristal dorado – dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo frió a Aníbal.

Vaya, nunca me imagine que tuviera ese título – con un aire de grandeza.

Bueno… claro que la gente no lo sabe jajaja – las ilusiones de Anibal se fuero al piso.

La felicidad no dura ¬¬ - susurró.

La felicidad me la has devuelto tú con tu presencia…- los dos se miraron por varios minutos sin decir palabra alguna, Aníbal sentía que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y no se equivocó…

¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza! – sorpresivamente la cabeza de anibal le empezó a estallar, el dolor era horrible… como si taladraran en los pocos recuerdos que tenía…

¡Qué te sucede! ¡Darien! – la rubia esta asustada.

En la mente de Darien, algo estaba sucediendo, una luz lo cegó y vio… se vio a si mismo…

RECUERDO

¡Serena! ¡Quédate allí! – un hombre con su mismo rostro y armadura, gritaba desesperado a una mujer rubia que corría hacia él

¡No! ¡Endimión! – la rubia con un vestido idéntico al que tenía Serena en la fiesta intentaba llegar a su amado.

¡Serenity! – cuando los dos por fin se reunieron, fueron alcanzados por un rayo, producto del poder de metalia… muriendo juntos…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

¡No! ¡Serena! – Aníbal despertó entre las sábanas del dormitorio de la princesa…

¿Estás bien? Tenías una pesadilla… - Serena le acarició el rostro, y para él observar aquellos hermosos ojos le hicieron calmarse.

Eramos… los dos… pero estábamos en potro lugar… mi vestimenta era una armadura y ese lugar fue atacado por un ente perverso y…

¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

Te vi morir… - al decir esto la abrazó con fuerza, recién ese día la había conocido pero sentía que si la soltaba… la perdería.

Recordaste… el milenio de plata – susurró Serena.

¿Recordé? ¿Eso realmente pasó? – mencionó incrédulo.

Nuestro amor ha existido desde antes de nacer, y se ha mantenido vivo a través de los tiempos, hasta el día de hoy en el cual te volví a encontrar.

Para sorpresa de Aníbal, Serena le dio un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado, el cual fue muy bien recibido… aunque recién la conocía… ese beso lo anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo…

fin flash back

Serena se hizo los últimos retoques en su cabello, consiguiendo el peinado muy peculiar que suele usar… salió de la habitación un momento para conseguir algo de desayunar pero en el camino…

¡Artemiza! ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? – preguntó Serena.

Buenos días princesa, tengo que cumplir un encargo urgente… ¿podría usted ser tan amable de decirles a las scouts que a las 4 de la tarde habrá una reunión de emergencia? – Artemiza parecía muy apurada.

No hay problema, yo se los diré

Por favor la reunión no debe ser comentada por ningún motivo con Dinael, digamos que es secreta…

Está bien, hasta luego – al decir esto la mujer salió corriendo por los pasadillos y Serena siguió su camino hacia el comedor…

**Nota de autor: Muchísimas gracias por su reviews chicas, realmente pensé que abrían más pero bueno, les pido por favor que si leen los capítulos dejen su opinión porque eso me estimula bastante a dar lo mejor de mi cuando escribo, espero me hagan ese favor, y también que les guste este pequeño capítulo jeje, cuidense byes**


	22. Capitulo XXII: La marca de sangre segund

**La marca de sangre (segunda parte)**

La rubia camino unos minutos antes de llegar al comedor, todos estaban sentados cómodamente degustan los manjares servidos a esa hora, Serena saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa y se percato de la ausencia de Dagma y Dinael.

Deben estar cansados – pensó Serena mientras cogía una bandeja y colocaba bastantes potajes.

¡Vaya que tienes hambre bombón! – exclamó Seiya asombrado.

No solo es para mí – dijo inocentemente, dejándolo frío.

Solo falta alguien en esta mesa cabeza de bombón y es… - Haruka fue interrumpida por Serena.

Anibal…ejem… bueno Darien paso la noche en mi cuarto – en ese momento, todos voltearon asustados al escuchar un ruido provocado por el puño de Seiya estrellado en la mesa.

¡¿Dormiste con él! – preguntó con odio en el rostro.

Dormimos juntos, no le veo nada de malo así que por favor no hagas… - interrumpida.

Este imbecil tiene un maldito día de haber regresado… no te recuerda… ¡te olvido!... olvido todo lo que paso junto a ti… olvido tu rostro y aún así sigues estando a su lado… ¿Cómo sabes que es él?... ¿Y si es el enemigo y te esta usando porque sabe que amas a ese sujeto?... solo te usan… - Seiya fue callado por sus hermanos.

Ya basta Seiya, estamos cansados de tus arranques por Serena – dijo muy serio Taiki

Olvídate ya de la princesa… comprende ella nunca está a tu lado – la palabras de yaten le dolían pero eran la verdad.

¡Déjate de estupideces Kou! ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar que Aníbal sea el príncipe si nosotras nos encargamos de traerlo aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios te crees para insultarnos a nosotras las sailors outhers! – Haruka estaba furiosa, si no fuera por la mano de michiru quien estaba a su costado, ella ya se le hubiera tirado encima.

¡Tranquilícense por favor! - todos se callaron ante el pedido de Serena – Yo he sentido en el corazón que Aníbal es Darien, no solo por su parecido físico sino por el gran espíritu que demuestra tener, siento que mi comentario te haya incomodado Seiya, pero compréndeme, estoy demasiado feliz por su regreso y no pienso permitir que nada lo arruine así que te pido por favor que me dejes en paz – Serena hizo una gesto de despedida a todos y salió del salón con la fuente de comida.

Seiya se sentía fatal, por su actitud estaba alejando a la mujer que mas quería y perdiendo lo poco de esperanza que le quedaba para conquistarla – soy un estúpido – pensó.

En la torre más alta de castillo, una de las máquinas anunciaba la llegada de un invitado al castillo por medio de la conexión Fata –Espenta

Bienvenida princesa Monica – una voz femenina saludo a la recien llegada

Gracias por el recibimiento Artemiza – su vestido real de color ----y su cabello ondulado medio rojizo le daba mucha presencia – Llevame con mi hermano por favor.

Princesa, antes que vea al rey Dinael quisiera comunicarle una petición de Dagma – con tono respetuoso.

¿Dagma? Extraño… ¿Qué es lo que desea? – preguntó extrañada.

Ella me pidió que la llevara ante ella antes de que vea a Dinael ya que tiene que conversar con usted sobre algo muy importante – respondió Artemiza.

De lo cual no se puede enterar mi hermano… por lo visto el matrimonio se esta yendo a pique… después de la muerte de mi sobrino y lo sucedido en ese planeta ya nada ha sido igual para Dinael… ella debería comprenderlo y no ocultarle cosas – dijo en tono molesto la princesa.

Después de hablar con la reina de los elementos, se dará cuenta que usted esta muy equivocada con respecto a ella y a su hermano, sígame por favor – Artemiza hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar esperando ser seguida por mónica.

Está bien, tengo curiosidad – dijo frívolamente.

En el camino hacia en salón del agua, Monica pensaba en todo lo sucedido semanas atrás – esta alianza ha sido provechosa pero si estos dos se separan todo se irá al diablo, y los que pagaran eso será la gente común, eso no lo puedo permitir, debo hablar con Dagma y decirle que hable con mi hermano para ofrecerle disculpas por todas las malas decisiones que ha cometido…

Llegamos… - dijo Artemiza mirando a un enorme portón con el símbolo de la ola – ella la está esperando.

Muy bien, retírate – la mujer se alejó y Monica miró fijamente la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente dejándola entrar, en los muebles observo una figura cabizbaja cubierta por una bata azul, que era iluminada por la luz a través del enorme acuario.

¿Dagma, eres tú? – la figura se levantó con dificultad y se irguió ante ella, el rostro de la reina ya no presentaba hematomas pero tenía un color pálido, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada Monica - ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido! – exclamó asustada acercándose a la reina.

Debes escuchar atentamente lo que te diré, sin interrupciones y sarcasmos de tu parte por favor, respeta el estado en que me encuentro, luego entenderás el porqué de las cosas…

En la habitación de Serena, Aníbal seguía profundamente dormido siendo admirado por una rubia y una enorme bandeja de comida.

Con unas suaves caricias en el rostro, la princesa intentó despertar a su amado pero parecía no funcionar – eso de dormilón no se lo conocía a Darien – pensó mientras a acomodaba en su oído…

¡Despierta! – Gritó con todas sus ganas haciendo saltar como una rana a Aníbal de la cama – Así está mejor, ahora ve a cambiarte para desayunar – sonrió la rubia mientras miraba muy divertida los ojos entreabiertos de su novio.

El joven abrió por fin los ojos y movió la cabeza afirmativamente antes de ingresar en el baño y darse una ducha, aprovechando su ausencia, Serena empezó a acomodar los platos en la cama, procurando que no se cayera nada, luego de unos 20 minutos Aníbal salió como nuevo de la ducha.

Buenos días, prin… Serena – balbuceó un poco.

(Sonriendo) buenos días mi amor – dijo dando unas palmadas en su cama, señalando el lugar donde él debería sentarse.

¡Vaya! ¡Cuanta comida! – exclamó sorprendido por la variedad.

Antes te gustaba comer bastante, no sé si ahora te agrade – agachando un poco la cabeza.

Esas cosas nunca cambian preciosa, aunque pierda la memoria mil veces – dijo con tono burlón, cosa que hizo alegrarse a la rubia.

¡Entonces a comer! – los dos se abalanzaron sobre la comida, quedando en muy poco tiempo los platos vacíos y ellos repletos.

Los dos cayeron en la cama satisfechos, Serena se acurrucó en el pecho de aníbal mientras este la abrazaba tiernamente.

Sabes… anoche tuve un hermoso sueño… - dijo él en tono alegre.

¡Cuéntame! – contesto la rubia emocionada.

Soñé que estábamos en otro planeta, no recuerdo el nombre pero los dos estábamos en una embarcación pequeña en un lago…

Serena empezó a imaginarse la escena y sintió que ya la había vivido antes…

Nos acercamos para darnos un hermoso beso, pero de repente… una niña de cabello rosa cae del cielo – la princesa saltó de la cama.

¡Soñaste con Rini!

En el gran salón la reina de los elementos explicaba los motivos de su estado…

¡Eso es mentira! He vivido muchos años junto a Dinael y estoy demasiado segura que él no sería capaz de una atrocidad semejante… - Dagma la miró con ternura.

Dije sin interrupciones – sonrie – no te estoy mintiendo, y tengo la prueba que necesitas para creerme… él quiere controlarme por algún motivo, ¡sino con que propósito me haría esto! – Dagma corrió la bata en la parte de su hombro y le enseño una marca ya seca a Monica.

¡No puede ser! ¡Solo un hombre descendiente del legado de Espenta podría hacer esa marca! … el pentagrama… marca que se usa para controlar y someter a los más fuertes, herida que se mantendrá sangrante hasta la muerte del títere, pero… está seca – Monica no podría creer que una marca para convertir a las personas en títeres haya sido escrita sobre el hombro de la reina.

El grandioso poder que posee no puede ser sometido fácilmente, ya que el agua purificó todo mi cuerpo, mis heridas no tardarán en sanar… lo único que importa es salvar mi planeta y el tuyo de una guerra inminente – dijo Dagma en ton osevero.

Es gravísimo lo que te ha hecho, es una marca que subordina… a ti … a una reina… no te discutiría si planearás asesinarlo, es mi hermano pero nadie se merece eso – Monica aún no salía del shock.

Alégrate porque yo amo a tu hermano mas allá de mi vida… jamás haría nada por acusarlo… tengo mis motivos y no los discutiré con absolutamente nadie… pero si él quiso controlarme es porque quiere apoderarse de mi planeta… cosa que jamás permitiré por el bien de mi gente – dijo tajantemente.

Te entiendo… para eso se formó la alianza para que los poderes se mantengan equilibrados, supongo que me pedirás que no hable con Dinael, ¿verdad?

No solo eso, él no puede enterarse de tu presencia, Artemiza se encargará de tu seguridad, si me hizo esto a mí… tú eres la siguiente en su mira y no permitiré que te suceda nada… mañana viajaremos en secreto hacia nitrón… a las 4 de la tarde ve al salón de reuniones con mucho cuidado, allí discutiremos todo lo necesario –sonriendo – gracias por creerme.

Te soy franca, nunca estuve de acuerdo con la unión entre fata y espenta, pero has sido muy noble al no mandar a matar a mi hermano, eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida, nos vemos más tarde y descansa por favor – Mónica le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y salió con cuidado del salón.

En la habitación de Serena, Aníbal no tenía no la más mínima idea de quien le estaban hablando…

¿Quién es Rini? ¿Conoces a esa niña? A mi me pareció gracioso el sueño porque termino cuando te amenazó con…

si si, con una pistola de juguete – Serena lo miraba sorprendida y contenta.

¿Cómo sabes? ¿Soñaste lo mismo? – pregunta extrañado.

Claro que no – dijo divertida- nosotros hemos pasado eso, ¡Has recordado a nuestra futura hija!

¡Hija! – Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto – ayer resultó que soy el prometido de la princesa del legendario milenio de plata y hoy ya tengo una hija… vaya mañana que pasará…

jajaja – Serena no podía aguantar la risa. – yo te contaré todo no te preocupes.

Pasaron las horas y todos iban en grupo hacia el salón de reuniones en donde aguardaba Dagma ya vestida adecuadamente y bastante recuperada junto con el consejo real, luego de que todos hubieran entrado en el recinto la reina hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a sus guerreras… les dijo algo al oído y cada una toco las paredes.

Aero

Hidro

Anemo

Ignis

El salón brilló y todos los presentes no entendían el porqué de la acción…

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Siento una gran energía alrededor nuestro – preguntó Rei

Es nuestro sello… el sello elemental… nadie podrá abrir esa puerta ya que estamos protegidos por el gran poder de nuestros cristales – explicó Yulissa.

¡Siéntense por favor! Primero que nada les presentaré al último de mis guardianes, ¡Entra por favor! – un hombre alto, fornido, de pelo corto castaño entró en la habitación, siendo saludado muy afectuosamente por los demás guardianes.

Mi apodo como guardián es "señor terreo" pero mi nombre es Adrián, mucho gusto sailors scouts – Haruka mantenía su mirada en la reina, la notaba cambiada, muy rara…

¿A que se debió tu llamado tan urgente? – preguntó la rubia en tono mal educado.

Mi querida Haruka, la razón de su presencia aquí es para informarles sobre la partida a Nitrón que se llevará a cabo mañana a primera hora… seré muy estricta con esta norma, el viaje se efectuará sin que el rey se entere, nada de comentarios por favor – todos asintieron.

En este viaje, nosotras solo les daremos a ustedes sailors una especie de guía en el planeta, ya que seremos convertidas en animales para nuestra protección, recuerden que Fata aún es enemigo de nitrón por una ofensa a mi madre…, Monica irá no de incognito ya que la princesa de Espenta no es muy conocida – mirando a la princesa.

Tengo entendido sailor que mis guerreras han estado entrenando con ustedes ¿verdad? – preguntó Dagma.

Gracias a ellas hemos encontrado un nuevo poder dentro de nosotras – respondió Amy con tono ceremonioso.

Perfecto, eso significa que este viaje y la misión será un éxito… pero lamentablemente necesito a dos de mis guardianes aquí en el planeta para vigilar a Dinael por asuntos que no pienso explicar… así que me da mucha pena desunir por un tiempo corto parejas pero… Aeris y adrían los necesito como centinelas.

Si, mi reina – los dos se arrodillaron ante Dagma, pero Lita estaba un poco triste con la noticia, en cuanto Aeris volvió a su lado lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se alejara de ella.

Muy pronto estaremos juntos mi amor, no te preocupes – le susurró tiernamente al oído.

Lo sé pero me siento triste igual – lita estaba desconsolada.

Disculpen la medida pero es necesaria, recuerden mañana primera hora en la torre para la transportación en busca del cristal de la fuerza vital – al decir esto todos se fueron un poco extrañados pero decididos a cumplir su misión.

**Nota de autor: gracis por esperar este capítulo, por razones de tristeza y dolor (las calificaciones de los examenes) estuve sin inspiración un tiempo pero espero les guste el capítulo, ya saben espero que si leen los capítulos dejen review para saber su opinión y seguir con más ganas, los quiero mucho! Byes cuidense.**


	23. Capitulo XXIII: La partida

La partida

En medio de la noche un grito rompió el silencio, el rey Dinael rompía cualquier cosa que veía a su paso, quería ver a su esposa… y la quería en ese momento…

¡Donde estás estúpida! – Gritaba por los corredores - ¡No te puedes esconder de mí… te encontraré!

En el salón del agua… la reina flotaba imperturbable en el acuario, sin imaginarse que cada rincón del castillo era registrado por el frenético rey. La puerta del gran salón de abrió de repente y entró en el lugar una mujer…

Dagma!... ¡Despierta por favor! – exclamó cerca del acuario.

Empezaron a aparecer hondas, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del acuario… Dagma ya recuperada completamente de sus heridas pero con la mirada triste salió a recibir a Artemiza…

¿Qué sucede Artemiza? – preguntó tranquilamente mientras se vestía.

Tu esposo… se volvió violento de la nada… te esta buscando y no tardará mucho en dar con la conclusión que estás aquí, debes irte a nitrón cuanto antes…

¡Mis guardianes! ¡Aeris y Adrían! – exclamó la reina, su rostro reflejaba terror… Artemiza notó que había recordado la noche anterior…

Tranquilízate… él no te volverá a tocar… tus guardianes están vigilando la puerta con el aura de invisibilidad... debemos ir al salón de computadoras… - Artemiza tomó la mano de la reina que empezaba a temblar.

(Pensando) Debo ser fuerte por el bien de mi pueblo…si él me atrapa Fata y Espenta quedarán en ruinas…debo ser fuerte… debo ser fuerte… como ella…como tú…Magda…

Artemiza vigiló el corredor y los 4 partieron bajo el escudo de invisibilidad, hacia la sala de computadoras… ya allí la reina respiró profundo y miró a sus 3 amigas… sus guerreras elementales…

¡Dagma! ¿Estás bien? – Yulissa se acercó a examinar a su amiga.

¡Dinael se volvió loco! No te preocupes nosotras estamos aquí – dijo tiernamente Cintia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

¡En cuanto lo vea lo voy a matar! ¡Es un bastardo! – sentenció con severidad Nathalye

De la oscuridad del lugar aparecieron 3 figuras más…

¡El equipo está preparado! – exclamó una chica de cabello oscuro…

¡Claudia! – exclamó Dagma al verla.

Sé en lo que estás pensando… los anillos están listos… se los daré en cuanto lleguen… - respondió sonriente.

Disculpen – una mujer de esbelta figura se colocó delante de todos… su rostro estaba visiblemente sonrojado – Yo sé que mi hermano se ha vuelto…loco (con resignación) pero… no lo dañen... Él realmente no es así… no é porque te hizo eso pero… él no se comporta como mi hermano… él no lo es! – Mónica estalló en lágrimas, la reina al ver esto, se separó de las guerreras y corrió a abrazarla…

Mónica… yo lo he perdonado…y no tengo intenciones de dañarlo… pero si su actitud perjudica a mi planeta… o incluso al tuyo… tendremos que tomar medidas… ¿entiendes? – Dagma la miró con ternura…

Está bien… tampoco quiero arriesgar a mi gente – secándose las lágrimas.

Se escucharon pasos en la entrada y los guardianes se pusieron en guardia…

¡Somos nosotros! – grito una voz varonil…

¡Orión! – gritó Yulissa abrazándolo.

¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó con preocupación Serena.

¿La voz que escuchamos llamándote a gritos era Dinael? – la cara de mina mostraba sorpresa…

¡Chicas no es momento para explicaciones! – sentencio Artemiza mientras hacía señas para que entren en otra sala…

¡Caros! Hace tiempo que no veía esta máquina – dijo Cintia mientras la examinaba.

Dagma por favor entra en ella…junto con las chicas… necesitan convertirse ahora mismo… no hay tiempo – abriendo la puerta.

¿Y nosotras? – preguntó inocente Lita.

Ustedes no deben preocuparse, en nitrón no las reconocerán… ni siquiera a Mónica… Nitrón aún no nos declara la paz y no podemos arriesgar a Dagma – explico Artemiza.

¡Es hora! ¡Cierra la puerta! – gritó Claudia mientras alistaba todo desde el computador.

La puerta se cerró lentamente, para luego despedir un destello azulino…claudia alistaba los datos para reconocer los cuerpos y empezar la transformación…se escuchó una especie de estallido combinado por luces de distintos colores… y la puerta se abrió… todos observaron como salían de la máquina 4 mascotas… una gata blanca con destello verdes en el pelaje, una gata negra con destellos marrones, un perrita negra con destellos rojos, y por último una perrita blanca con destellos azules…

¡Esa máquina es increíble! – exclamó Darien sorprendido.

¿Y como sabemos quien es quien? – preguntó un poco malhumorada Rei.

¡Que seamos animales ahora no significa que o hablamos! – exclamó la gata blanca que por la voz era Cintia.

¡Upps! Jajajaja- Mina empezó a burlarse de la cara de sorpresa de rei.

¡De que te ries! – exclamó rei furiosa

¡Simplemente de ti… o mejor dicho de tu cara jajaja! – antes de volver a la seriedad, hubo una persecución rápida en donde venció Rei.

¡Esperen! ¿Dónde están Seiya y las outhers! –preguntó preocupada Rei.

Es verdad… el encargado de traerlos aquí era Kevin… - dijo pensativo Orión.

¡No! ¡Que no le haya pasado nada por favor! – desde el suelo se escuchó la voz entre cortada de la gatita blanca.

¡Pasos! ¡Ustedes preparen el portal para el viaje! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos! – Aeris y Orión descendieron por la escalera para investigar.

Artemiza hizo que los demás entrarán al salón de máquinas en donde los esperaba una especie de agujero negro…

¿Por qué le temen tanto al rey? – preguntó débilmente Serena.

Mi esposo es un hombre poderoso, yo no me encuentro en estos momentos lo suficiente bien (tocándose el hombro), no podría contenerlo por mucho tiempo… un mago de su rango puede destruir planetas con solo desearlo…no debes juzgar a mis guardianes por tenerle un poco de miedo – respondió la reina.

¿Acaso le cristal de plata no podría vencerlo? –exclamó extrañada Amy.

Si se encontrara con todo su poder… podría decir que tal vez Dinael conocería la derrota pero…el cristal está… - Serena tomó la palabra.

Está muerto…ya no tiene el brillo de antes… todas las batallas lo han debilitado…mis decisiones… todo… - Serena empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, Anibla se dio cuenta y la recostó en un mueble.

Mi amor… ¿estás bien?... – El príncipe la abrazó con fuerza dandole seguridad a la rubia.

No fueron tus decisiones las que llevaron al cristal plateado al desequilibrio… fue ese maldito demonio… no te eches la culpa de algo que ahora es superficial…por ahora queremos que el cristal recupere su brillo… al igual que tu princesa – con tono suave

Tienes razón… recuperaré mi antigua personalidad… quiero que lo pasado se quede allí… en el pasado! – sonriendo.

Parece que es imposible… Serena diciendo esas palabras… mañana todos nos morimos – Dijo rei con una expresión cómica.

Jajajaja , tienes razón – Serena se reía a carcajadas abrazada de su príncipe

¡El portal está casi listo! ¡Pero deben estar todos juntos! – Exclamó Claudia – pero aprovecharé para entregarles un pequeño presente – saca cinco anillos de una bolsita dorada…

¡Para ti princesa…te daré la roca plateada… que hará que puedas controlar parte del gran poder que perdió tu cristal.

Muchas gracias! – dijo serena sonriente probándose el anillo

Para ti la roca roja… podrás controlar el fuego mejor que antes, así adquirirás un nuevo poder – sonriendo.

Será de mucha utilidad, gracias – hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Para ti, la roca verde… tu niveles de energía eléctricas se verán notablemente elevados con este anillo… por lo tanto tus poderes tendrán más potencial.

¡Lo usaré con orgullo, de saber que es un presente de este planeta tan hermoso! – Dijo Lita muy contenta.

A ti te daré, la piedra azul… el agua te obedecerá mucho más que antes… también obtendrás un nuevo poder… te será de mucha ayuda… y le dará a tu computador la habilidad de hacer hologramas para despistar.

¡Es increíble! – exclamó la peli – azul, fascinada por su anillo.

Y por último… la piedra dorada…tu energía también se verá elevada, cosa que reforzará tus ataques aparte de darte nuevos.

Yo, la diosa del amor, lo usaré con fervor… - emocionada…

¬¬ - todos.

Luego de la entrega de los anillos, Orión y Aeris llegaron junto con las outhers y los three lights…

¡Cuidate mucho preciosa! – Decía Aeris mientras se acercaba a Lita para darle un tierno beso.

Por favor, promete que estarás con regrese… - Lita se puso sentimental.

Te lo juro preciosa, te esperaré décadas si es necesario – sonriendo.

Y yo de quien me despido! – exclamó un poco triste Adrián…

De mí… si no te molesta – dijo Rei coqueta…

Por supuesto que no…cuidate mucho sailor mars – le guiña el ojo.

Igualmente señor terreo- le responde el guiño.

Esta escena la observa un poco malhumorado Seiya… quien voltea el rostro… cosa que notan sus hermanos…

¡Celos hermanito! – molesta Yaten.

¡Celos! ¡Ustedes tiene una manía de inventarme parejas! – Seiya estaba muy malhumorado.

Yo creo que no es inventó – dijo Taiki serio.

Como quieran – Seiya se alejó de ellos un poco.

¡Están listos! ¡Accionaré el succionador! – se apresuró a decir Claudia.

¡El viaje durará un aproximado de 3 días! ¡Estarán bien dormidos por un tiempo! – exclamó Artemiza.

Siiiiii! Dormir! Me encanta la idea! – festejo emocionada Serena, siendo mirada mal por los demás - ¡Pero me gusta dormir! ¡No me miren así! ¬¬

¡Entren! – Claudia dio la señal

Todos ingresaron en el portal, uno por uno iba siendo encerrado en una burbuja de luz, la cual los hacia caer en un profundo y largo sueño, en tres días estarían las scouts en un planeta desconocido pero la idea de despertar al suyo las alentaba a aventurarse al peligro…

**Nota de autor:**

**Disculpen la demora! De verdad! Diculpen pero el ratón se llevó mi imaginación y recien antes de año nuevo viene a devolverme lo que no es suyo…estoy al borde del colapso mental, esta estancada en este dichoso capítulo pero por fin lo escribí, espero les guste! Muchas gracias por los review! Espero sigan dejando muchos byes! Feliz navidad (atrasado) y que pasen tambien un feliz año nuevo!**


	24. Capitulo XXIV: Nitrón

**Sailor moon no me pertenece pero este fic si… así que si lo coìan los denuncio ¬¬ jajajajaja**

**Nitrón**

Un planeta cubierto en su totalidad por miles de rocas de un tono rojizo… las cuales le daban ese mismo color al planeta desde una vista espacial, dos astros reyes brindaban la luz necesaria a Nitrón…. Los rayos verdosos le daban un aspecto extraño a las inmensas montañas y a las espesas corrientes de líquido rojo que bajaban de ellas.

Un portal se abrió a orillas de uno de estos ríos rojos como la sangre, el grupo de las sailors junto con las mascotas cayeron sobre las rocas, gracias a la fuerza succionadora de la puerta dimensional ninguno resulto herido en la caída.

¡Llegamos! – exclamó la perrita blanca.

Bienvenido a nitrón! – dijo burlonamente la gata blanca con reflejos verdes.

¿Esto es nitrón? – preguntó decepcionada Mina, observando lo árido del lugar – parece un desierto pero en rojo ¬¬

Nosotras no dijimos que era un paraíso tropical jeje – se burló yulissa.

¿Estás bien Serena? – él pelinegro se acercó a la rubia e intentó ayudarla a levantarse.

Solo un poco mareada, no entiendo porqué- el rostro de Serena estaba un poco pálido.

Tranquila, debemos buscar un lugar en donde refugiarnos para que Serena descanse- dirigiéndose al grupo.

Su malestar es debido a esos gases – dijo Dagma mirando hacia una humareda de color amarillo.

Son el estado gaseoso del nitrón… un poco tóxico para nosotros que no somos consumidores – exclamó la gatita con reflejos marrones.

¿Estado del nitrón? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lita confundida…

Creo que Nathalye se refiere a esas rocas… mejor dicho a todo lo que nos rodea, estoy analizando una muestra y al parecer este elemento es parte de… nuestro cuerpo – dijo sorprendida Amy por el análisis de su computadora.

Cuando nosotros nos encargamos del planeta Tierra, la reina de nitrón atacó… estos seres necesitan el nitrón para subsistir y como vieron que los humanos lo tenemos, se aventuraron a nuestro planeta y extraían este elemento de sus cuerpos… ese fue el choque mas horrible que tuvimos que afrontar… jamás habíamos dejado que muera nadie… pero no pudimos hacer nada… una vez fuera de tu cuerpo… hace que pierdas toda el agua… secándote de una manera horrible – comentó Dagma con los ojos brillosos.

Tratar de alejarnos del nitrón e casi imposible… todo el planeta posee una fuente inagotable, así que solo nos queda aislarnos por el momento… - Kevin depositó en el piso una especie de botón, del cual surgió una luz azul, la cual los envolvió por completo en una especie de burbuja…

¿Cuánto tiempo durará este campo? – preguntó Amy intentando tocarlo.

Solo una hora, el suficiente tiempo para desintoxicar a la princesa.

¿Bombón? ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Seiya mientras empujaba a Darien y se colocaba a su lado.

El mareo se desvanece poco a poco pero, mis ojos se cierra… veo lucecitas – dijo con voz entrecortada la rubia mientras empezaba a caer en un profundo sueño.

¡Yo me quedaré a cuidarla! Tú encuentra comida – dirigiéndose a Darien en tono autoritario.

¿Comida? ¿Me crees tu criado? – respondió indignado el pelinegro.

Idiota solo quiero que mi bombón se sienta mejor…

¿Tu bombón? – apretando el puño.

Ya basta chicos, no peleen por tonterías, en primera comida no vas a encontrar en este lugar… - dijo tranquilamente Cintia.

¿Qué! – todos estaban conmocionados.

A menos que sean consumidores de nitrón… aquí no habrá comida para nosotros… no me miren así! – Todos acercándose a ella como zombis – nosotras tenemos suministros propios en ese baúl.

¿En ese baúl? – preguntó Amy observando una especie de maleta que por el tamaño solo podría contener una cantidad para abastecer a 5 personas…

Todo está controlado pequeñas… es una maleta para embarcar comida… ilimitadamente, así que guarden los objetos punzo cortantes y tranquilícense – sentenció divertida Yulissa.

Ya con todo aclarado, las guerreras elementales se juntaron para hablar.

Nos encontramos en la cañada de bordul – dijo Dagma señalando un punto en una especie de mapa virtual.

Es por eso que Serena está así, demasiados gases… salgamos de aquí lo antes posible… - recomendó Yulissa señalando un camino.

El problema que no podremos usarla levitación… y mira el mapa – en la pantalla se veía un animal, un cruce de león con ave…

Esos animales son feroces… pero es el único camino – dijo un poco desanimada Cintia.

No hay que desconfiar de las sailors… ellas han mejorado mucho… recuerden tienen los anillos – intentó animar al grupo Dagma – iremos por ese camino pero estaremos alertas.

La barrera azul se agotó por completo, la rubia aún seguí dormida l oque obligo a Darien a cargarla para poder continuar con el viaje…

¿Mónica sientes algo cerca de aquí? – pregunto Dagma mientras se subía a una roca.

Hay una fuerza muy grande… al norte… va a ser un largo camino hacia ese cristal… - comentó un poco desanimada.

El grupo camino aproximadamente dos horas antes de llegar a un estrecho camino, era un pasaje a través de dos montaña en el cual solo podrían caminar de uno en uno.

Con Serena en este estado no podremos avanzar – decía Darien mientras depositaba a la rubia delicadamente en el suelo.

En esta forma (perro) no puedo usar mis poderes, sino movería su cuerpo con la mente, lo siento – se disculpó Dagma.

Dormiremos aquí, creo que mañana la princesa se sentirá mejor – comentó cintia haciéndole una seña a Kevin.

A la orden – le guiño un ojo mientras sacaba del bolsillo un botón de color rojo, cuidadosamente lo colocó en el suelo un poco lejos del grupo y en una zona segura.

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendida mina – acaso otra barrera contra el nitrón?

Necesitamos un campamento o no? –dicho esto se apartó del botón y una luz rosada cegó a todos por unos minutos.

Me daña la vista – se quejaba Lita.

Valdrá la pena, ya verán – comentó Yulissa que aún tenía una pata sobre los ojos.

Al sentir que la luz se alejaba todos empezaron a abrir los ojos con cuidado… nadie creía lo que veía…

¡Esto es una especie de palacio en tela! – exclamó ilusionada Lita.

Nunca pensé que este tipo de cosas podrían ser reales- comentó Rei asombrada.

Esa construcción tiene cierto parecido a los campamentos de mi planeta – dijo Taiki analizando el exterior de las carpas.

Frente a sus ojos habían aparecido varias carpas de distintos colores, desde afuera no resultaban muy espaciosas pero eran muy hermosas, por dentro tenía el espacio suficiente para albergar a unas 10 personas…

Darien, coloca a Serena en una de las camas, aquí se recuperará para poder partir al amanecer…

¿Serena levantarse temprano? – Comentó Rei con una sonrisa.

Yo me encargaré de despertarla, pasaré la noche a su lado – dijo Seiya, haciendo enojar nuevamente a Darien…

¡Seiya! Esa carpa es para los príncipes! – expresó muy molesta Dagma mostrando los colmillos.

No seas pesado hermano, ya comprende que no tienes ni una sola oportunidad – Yaten estaba muy fastidiado con el comportamiento de Seiya.

(Pensando) no entiendo porque ese afán de estar con Serena, acaso tu eres un e novio… (A seiya) No te preocupes, Serena está segura conmigo – dijo en tono serio Darien.

Eso espero, no vaya ser que te desaparezcas como las dos veces anteriores – sarcástico.

¿2 veces? – Darien se quedó pensando, aún no había recordado todo su pasado al lado de Serena - ¿acaso tantas veces te he dejado sola?...

Grum! – un sonido extraño salió de la barriga de mina – upps jeje tengo hambre…

Tranquila mina, yo encontraré comida para ti – dijo con pose de héroe Yaten, haciendo que a todo el grupo le salga una gota en la frente.

Estos son tal para cual… - comentó divertida Lita.

No creo que encontremos comida, Kevin dijo que solo viendo siendo consumidores de nitrón podríamos comer ToT – comentó con voz triste Mina.

Esperen… ¡¿Dónde está Amy! – exclamó nerviosa Rei.

Chicos… vengan conmigo ¬¬ jeje – dijo Nathalye, moviendo la cola para que la siguieran.

Entraron en una carpa multicolor, por dentro era inmenso… contaba con muchos cojines rodeados de tules y luces extravagantes… mas allá se encontraban varios monitores y maquinas para sondeo….y sentaba allí se encontraba la peliazul, quien no solo estaba investigando, sino que a su lado tenía una bandeja llena de variedades de comida…

¡De donde sacaste eso! – gritó Mina con estrellas en lo ojos que miraban fijamente la comida.

Jeje (rostro risueño), lo que sucede es que aproveche para explorar la carpa por dentro y encontré cierto aparato… - señalando una especie de horno – solo tienes que digitar que quieres comer y aparece…me pregunto quien lo habrá inventado…

¡Nosotras!

Dos vocecitas se escucharon venir del suelo, una gatita con reflejos verdes y una perrita de reflejos azules levantaban la pata.

¿Ustedes? – preguntaron todos…

Lo que pasa es que extrañábamos la comida de la tierra ToT y como somos un par de tragonas… decidimos aprovechar la tecnología de Fata y… gracias a esa maletita llena de comida que se conecta al horno podemos recordar… -dijo con rostro soñador Dagma.

¿Me preguntó quién lo habrá conectado? – comentó Cintia con cara curiosa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Amy, quien estaba completamente roja…

¡Tenía hambre! – exclamo la peli azul haciendo que todo el grupo estallara en carcajadas.

Luego de servirse bandejas con cerros de comidas, todos se fueron a sus respectivas carpas… Darien se recostó junto a Serena, la observó allí… tan tierna… indefensa… la poseedora del cristal mas poderoso… un ente que debería aparentar seriedad y fiereza… en ese momento tenía el rostro lleno de paz y placer…

El pelinegro la miró sonriente y la empezó a explorar… sus manos acariciaron suavemente sus brazos una y otra vez… sintiendo esa piel tan tersa y nívea… era extraño para él… su memoria había regresado poco a poco … recordaba a una niña un poco llorona pero a laque tenía al frente era toda una mujer…

Te amo… mi Serena… solo mía – pensó Darien mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

Recuerdo

Demasiado tiempo ha pasado mi amor… te he extrañado tanto – decía Serena mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Lo siento… ni siquiera pude ir a estados unidos… perdí la beca y… lo peor perdí tantos meses a tu lado – Darien besaba sutilmente la mejilla de su amada…- ¿Me esperaste?

¡Porsupuesto que si! – grito la rubia separándose de él y cambiando de cara ofendida.

Disculpame… es que vi como te miraba ese chico… Seiya… también soy hombre y él no te mira como amigo… - dijo un poco triste el pelinegro.

Seiya… fue una persona que siempre estuvo conmigo… cuidándome y preocupándose si me sentía triste porque tú no estabas conmigo… es extraño creo que sentí cierta atracción por él pero fue una confusión… nada más… te amo y eso no lo cambiará nadie…mi amor – Serena se acercó a él, se miraron dulcemente a los ojos y se dieron un apasionado beso.

Nunca me volveré a alejar de tu lado… nunca…- prometió Darien sin saber que no podría cumplir dicha promesa.

El pelinegro despertó de golpe y lo primero que vio fue el techo en tul de color verde…

Fue un recuerdo más… así que él te cuidó mientras yo estaba lejos… él te ama y eso no lo puedo permitir…ese chico debe entender que ahora nada nos separará nada… - pensó el príncipe antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su cama y abrazar gustosamente a su prometida.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estuvieron levantados temprano ya que ciertos gatitos habían amenazado con sus filudas garritas al grupo de las sailors…

¡Ahora que Serena está bien podremos cruzar! – gritaba Yulissa mientras se adentraba en el estrecho pasaje.

Entren transformados por favor, no es bueno arriesgarnos – haciendo caso al pedido, todos lograron su transformación, menos Mónica que aún no tenía su cristal…

Lentamente se fueron adentrando en el pasaje el cual parecía no tener fin…

¿Cómo te sientes Bombón? – preguntó Seiya que estaba detrás de ella.

Mucho mejor… gracias por preocuparte – respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa, gesto que incomodó a Darien…

¿Acaso lo quieres? – pensó el pelinegro pero decidió ignorar lo sucedido…

Tengo un mal presentimiento…- comentó Dagma a una de las guerreras…

¡El viento me dice que ya están llegando! – dicho esto Cintia dio una señal de peligro y todos empezaron a correr en el interior del pasaje…

¡Es inmenso parece que jamás podremos pasar! – se quejaba un poco mina, la cual tenía algunas heridas en los pies, por el roce de las rocas…

En ese momento un extraño sonido se dejó escuchar, parecía el ulular de una paloma mezclada con un chillido…

¡Son ellos! ¡Veo por fin la salida! ¡Corran con todas sus ganas, si nos atrapan aquí estamos perdidos! – gritaba muy asustada Nathalye, mientras emprendía carrera.

Las guerreras llegaron primero fuera del estrecho, luego aparecieron muy cansados los demás… Serena levantó el rostro al cielo y observó a una bandada de 10 animales, parecían un cruce de león con aves…

¡Esfinges! ¡No las miren a los ojos o caerán bajo sus engaños! – Dagma se refugió junto con las guerreras y monica debajo de una estructura rocosa…

El sonido que emitía se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, haciendo casi sangrar los oídos de las sailors…

¡Demonios, pierdo el equilibrio! – exclamó Lita cayendo al suelo.

Uno de los animales se paro enfrente de ella, enseñando las fauces…

¡Cadena de amor de Venus! – la cadena se enrollo en el cuelo de la bestia, provocando que se detenga.

¡Cuidado! – gritó Mónica al ver que una bestia había logrado separar a Darien de Serena…

¡Laser de estrella fugaz! – el ataque le dio de lleno a uno de los animales, lastimándole las patas y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

¡Bombón! ¡¿Estás bien! – preguntó agitado.

No te preocupes…

Serena! Mi amor… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Darien corriendo hacia ella.

¡Claro que está bien! ¡Porque me tiene a mí! ¡Porque contigo y tus ridículos poderes jamás estaría bien! – gritó Seiya sin importarle que estaban en plena pelea.

¡Tú quien rayos te crees para hablarme así mocoso inútil! – exclamó con toda suira Darien, mientras se preparaba para darle un puñetazo…

¡No! ¡No se peleen en un momento como este! – gritó Rei señalando a tres bestias que se acercaban a ellos.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, al darse cuenta que iban a ser atacados, Darien se lanzó sobre Serena para protegerla, lo mismo hizo Seiya… pero las bestias fueron mas rápidas y los cogieron con sus garras, lanzándolos hacia las rocas… la bestia que sobraba tomo a Serena de la cintura y alzó vuelo…

¡Serena! ¡Recuerda tus poderes… la piedra que te dio Claudia hará que puedas utilizar el cristal de plata! – gritó Dagma con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que la rubia la escuchara.

¿Puedo usar el cristal de plata? – pensó Serena, quien tomó las garras del animal y recitó - ¡Dagas celestiales! – dagas luminosas salieron de sus manos incrustándose en las patas del animal, el cual gracias al dolor la soltó… la rubia cayó al vacío con la esperanza de ser ayudada por alguien…

De entre la niebla surgió Darien, quien de alguna manera había conseguido levitar… para poder tomarla en brazos y ponerla a salvo… los guardianes de Dagma se encargaron de desaparecer a las bestias que sobraban, así el grupo tubo un minuto de paz…

¡Por tu culpa pedazo de imbécil, casi se llevan a Serena! – gritó Darien empujando muy fuerte a Seiya.

¡Yo la salvé de ser casi comida por uno de los animales! Mientras que tu huías para que no te pasara nada… - contestó Seiya desafiante…

Escúchame bien mocoso, se que amas a Serena… ella me lo dijo y por fin he podido recordarlo, pero lamentablemente ella es mía y de nadie más… ni pienses que tienes una sola oportunidad con ella… yo he vuelto y no la voy a dejar de nuevo ¿comprendiste? – las palabras de Darien dejaron callado a Seiya, quien solo pensaba…

¿Dices que es tuya?...¿estás seguro?... si recién recordaste que yo estoy enamorado de Serena, tal vez pronto recuerdes quien fue su primer hombre… - pensó Seiya maliciosamente mientras retomaban el camino para encontrar el cristal de la fuerza vital.

**Notas de autor:**

**Holas! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y mil gracias de nuevo por aventurarse a leer mi nueva creación "lucha por un amor", espero que sigan leyendo este humilde fic que aviso aún tiene para rato jeje, besos a todas byes!**


	25. Capitulo XXV: REcordar es volver a vivir

Recordar es volver a vivir

El grupo intentó recuperarse con rapidez para lograr llegar al cristal lo más rápido posible… Mónica iba a la cabeza, guiando a la comunidad por los peligrosos caminos, sintiendo en su interior la llamada de su elemento.

La fuerza vital me está llamando… - susurró levemente.

¿Falta mucho para llegar a él? – preguntó con curiosidad Dagma mirando al horizonte.

Creo que estamos cerca… su voz cada vez se hace más clara… quiere estar a mi lado… eso está murmurando… pero no escucho lo demás… - respondió Mónica avanzando un poco mas rápido.

Pronto tendrás el cristal… lo que me llama la atención es…

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la ondulada al escuchar una voz de preocupación.

Una guerrera elemental no puede sobrevivir mas de 24 horas sin el cristal…creo que cuando hice el hechizo te puse una edad para conseguir encontrar tu cristal… pero no logró recordar con exactitud la edad…

Bueno espero recuerdes pronto… faltan 1 día y medio para cumplir 21… - dijo la ondulada mirando como el sol se ocultaba…

A punto de cumplir… 21… -pensó Dagma mientras una imagen se proyectaba en su cabeza.

Flasback

El cielo estaba cubierto de tinieblas y una espesa niebla se había formado a causa de los múltiples incendios que azotaban a la población de FATA…

¡Ursula s ha ido pero…! ¡Ven conmigo! – decía una mujer de cabellos negros con mechones blancos… lucia un rostro desesperado… rápidamente cogio de la mano a la Dagma y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia una especie de pedestal rodeado de cuatro columnas.

En el pedestal descansaba una mujer de cabellos rubios resplandecientes… lucia un vestido blanco largo, y en la cintura lucia cuatro listones de distintos colores… el atuendo real de FATA.

¡Madre! – Gritó la princesa arrodillándose delante de ella - ¡no! ¡No puede ser!

Lo siento… Dagma pero… Ursula me quitó el cristal y se lo llevó… me debilito a cada segundo que pasa… no fui capaz de impedir que mataran a la reina… ella era mi responsabilidad… ¡Matame! ¡No merezco vivir! – gritaba arrodillada en frente e la reina, su rostro estaba lleno de golpes… l oque demostraba que había defendido hasta el ultimo momento a la gran soberana.

Jamás haría eso… mi madre te estimaba demasiado… no me perdonaría el hecho de hacerte daño… pero sin tu cristal… - agachando la cabeza.

Moriré en cuestión de horas y el legado de guerrera de la fuerza vital… morirá conmigo…

Eso no sucederá… haré un conjuro… dándote una segunda oportunidad para encontrar el cristal… tendrás tiempo hasta el anochecer de tu cumpleaños número 21… - Dijo Dagma sonriendo…

Fin flash back

Dagma despertó de repente de esa especie de trance, y se dio cuenta que la noche había caído completamente, miró a Mónica y dijo: Tenemos solo 1 día más para encontrar el cristal… sino perderás la única oportunidad que te queda de salvar la dinastía del quinto elemento…

¿Qué! Tengo solo hasta el anochecer… - dijo asustada, alertando al grupo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritan? –preguntaron al unísono las demás guerreras.

Debemos darnos prisa… caminaremos unas 4 horas más… solo tenemos un día – con voz seria – si no lo logramos… Mónica morirá…

Ahora las cosas eran críticas, estaba en juego no solo el planeta sino también la vida de un integrante del grupo. La caminata se extendió todo lo posible, ya estaban muy cerca del objetivo, el campamento fue armado rápidamente por los guardianes de Dagma… en medio de la oscuridad, Darien se tendía al lado de su princesa…

Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, preciosa… - dijo un poco sonrojado el pelinegro.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto despistada Serena.

Mi pelea con seiya casi te hace perder la vida… - Darien se recostó en su pecho.

No… no tienes porque pedir disculpas… Seiya comenzó esa ridícula pelea, para mí es imposible molestarme contigo mi amor… - Serena levantó su rostro y le dio un profundo beso…por varios minutos los dos estuvieron unidos así… tiernamente cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Serena? – separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

¿Qué sucede mi príncipe? – preguntó juguetona la rubia, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

No te distraigas por favor… tengo que preguntarte algo… - su rostro denotaba un pequeño halo de desconfianza.

Disculpa… no pensé que te pusieras tan serio… dime que quieres preguntarme – sonriendo.

Responde con la verdad Serena por fvor… alguna vez has estado con un hombre… - Serena abrió los ojos como platos… su máximo miedo estaba apunto de cumplirse… - ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué me entregue a Seiya porque estaba celosa de Yulissa? ¿Le digo que me entregué a el por despecho? … ¿Qué hago? – pensaba la rubia quien estaba sumamente nerviosa.

¿Serena? Responde por favor…

Yo… no he estado con nadie, excepto contigo… - su cuerpo tembló… era la primera vez que le mentía ala persona que mas amaba… jamás se perdonaría eso…

No sabes el gran peso que me quitas de encima – dijo abrazándola, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera peor.

En ese instante, sintieron unos pasos fuera de la entrada de la carpa, Darien se puso en alerta…

Saldré un momento para ver de donde provino ese ruido si?... no te preocupes- dijo besando la mejilla de la rubia, que aún temblaba.

El pelinegro se despegó de su novia para luego salir de la carpa y revisar cuidadosamente los alrededores, justo antes de convencerse de que no había visto nada… un cerillo s encendió alumbrando el rostro de un joven de cabello negro largo.

¡Tú que demonios haces aquí! – dijo muy ofuscado Darien, mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Yo?... el planeta es libre… puedo estar donde quiero… - dijo con tono insolente prendiendo un cigarrillo. Darien no aguanto más, avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo agarró del cuello del polo…

¡Que hacías aquí! ¿Quieres enterarte de lo que converso con mi novia?... ¿o acaso quieres observarnos para saber que se sentiría si fueras tú? – dijo burlándose, cosa que no causo un gran impacto en el joven.

¿Imaginar?... jajaja no necesito imaginar… sabes mi frase favorita es: "recordar es volver a vivir"… y la tuya debe ser: "Recordar para saber lo que otros hicieron con mi novia" – dicho esto Seiya empezó a reírse a carcajada, acción que dejó conmocionado a Darien quien lo soltó

¿Qué rayos hablas? Serena nunca a estado con nadie, excepto conmigo… -dijo un poco vacilante Darien mirando a la carpa.

¿Eso te dijo? Bueno sus razones habrá tenido… y… ¿le creíste? – dijo en tono sarcástico

Claro que le creo… ella no sería capaz de mentirme… y menos de haberse entregado a un tipo como tú… lárgate de aquí! – gritó Darien para luego entrar en su carpa y sentarse a la mesa un momento.

Ella no pudo mentirme… no mi princesa no…- pensaba Darien mientras llevada sus manos al rostro y empezaba a llorar… su corazón estaba intranquilo y no era para menos… él no recordaba gran parte de su pasado y cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiera mentido.

Una media hora después, él decidió ir a dormir al lado de su princesa… se negó rotundamente a hacer caso alas insinuaciones de Seiya… quien no era mas que un mocoso despechado.

La noche poco a poco iba acabando y el príncipe de la tierra no encontraba la posición exacta para dormir… no había segundo que su mente no la imaginara con él… con aquel que más odiaba por intentar arrebatarle lo que mas quería y su única conexión con su pasado.

Flash Back

Darien observaba detrás de una puerta, en lo que parecía ser una especie de templo, dentro de la habitación estaba Serena recostada en la cama y rodeándola sus amigas.

¿Serena tu que crees que haya provocado tu desmayo? – amy la miraba muy seria, esperando no recibir una respuesta preocupante.

Amy… no pensaras ¿Qué estoy embarazada?... no… no puede ser, pero si lo estoy! – Serena se sobresaltó de la nada, todas se sorprendieron con el comentario, Yulissa no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

¡Ellla… se acostó con ese maldito!... yo juré nunca ponerle un dedo encima antes de casarnos y ella se entregó… a ese estúpido – Darien estaba furioso dejó el regalo al costado de la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa.

Darien, ¿Qué paso? – la pregunta de Dinael no fue contestada, el joven salió como alma que lleva el diablo, el odio… si alguna vez pensó que su relación podría volver a reconstruirse, esta vez maldecía su pasado y futuro…

Fin flash back

¡Darien despierta! ¡Mi amor! – el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe encontrandose con la luz de la mañana… se llevó las manos al rostro y se zobo los ojos bruscamente, para luego mirar a Serena… quien siempre estaba sonriente… siempre…

¿Mi amor? … yo no soy tu amor… - las palabras fueron dichas tan bruscamente que Serena no comprendió bien el significado de estas…

¡Darien! ¡No te vayas! ¿Qué te sucede? – Serena lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que su novio reaccionara…

¿Quieres saber que me pasa? – Zarandeándola con fuerza – ¿pensaste que nunca lo iba a recordar verdad?... pensaste que me ibas a ver la cara de idiota para siempre… HE… ESO PENSASTE! – Serena lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

No me atrevía a decirtelo… Temia tu reacción… y no estaba equivocada! – Darien la soltó bruscamente, arrojándola prácticamente contra la pared.

Anda con ese mocoso… tal vez quieras salir embarazada de nuevo… - dijo con ironía el pelinegro mientras dejaba la carpa…

**Notas de autor: **

**Holas! Bueno primero muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me ha tan feliz que aún sigan esta historia aunque se esta volviendo un poco larga jeje, disfrute mucho haciendo este capítulo… aunque pequeño esta lleno de lo principal… peleas y recuerdos… la segunda parte la publico el miércoles… eso espero jeje, cuidense mucho por favor! Byes y dejen sus opiniones please porque gracias a eso la inspiración decide venir a mí.**


	26. Capitulo XXVI: El cristal vital

**Recordar es volver a vivir (segunda parte): "el cristal vital"**

¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? – se preguntó el grupo mientras corrían hacia la carpa de Serena.

Las sailors entraron topándose con lo que menos pensaban encontrar, la frágil Serena estaba en el suelo como ida, la única reacción que tenía eran las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

¡Serena! – gritó Rei antes de poner la cabeza de la rubia en sus faldas.

¿Qué sucedió aquí? – dijo Lita conmocionada por el estado de la rubia.

¡Princesa! – exclamó una pequeña y fina voz desde la entrada, Dagma miraba admirada la escena…

No quiero… si el no está a mi lado… no quiero vivir…lo perdí muchas veces… ya no más… ¡YA NO MAS! – gritaba la rubia con la mirada ida.

¡Traten de calmarla!... yo buscaré al responsable de esto – la reina corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia una pequeña loma, allí se encontraba Seiya… recostado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Ya debes estar contento! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Los separaste! – Le recriminó Dagma.

¿Lo logré? – dijo hipócritamente - ¡De que hablas! – respondió.

Te morías de ganas de que Darien recordara que tú estuviste con Serena, y estoy segura que hiciste volver esos recuerdos – recriminó con voz potente Dagma.

¡Yo solo dije la verdad! ¡Serena se entregó a mí porque me amaba! ¡Porque me amaba! – dijo Seiya cayendo de rodillas al piso con el rostro hundido en sus manos…llorando.

¡Deja de engañarte ya! – Dagma se acercó a él – Serena estuvo esa noche a tu lado no porque te amara sino… por despecho.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Gritó furioso.

¡Lo es! Y tú lo sabes… - cambiando de tono de voz a uno más suave – si realmente la amas. Deja que sea feliz con el hombre que eligió.

Pero ella…

Ella está semi inconsciente porque ahora Darien la repudia, él recordó de mala manera lo que sucedió y no la comprende…

¡QUE SERENA ESTA INCONSCIENTE! – Reaccionó Seiya levantándose del suelo.

Iré a hablar con Darien, espero dejes de interferir en la relación de los príncipes por el bien de todos – sentenció Dagma antes de salir corriendo.

En la carpa, las scouts junto con las guerreras elementales habían logrado hacer reaccionar a Serena.

¡Lo sabía! Un buen mate lo puede todo – dijo en tono alegre Cintia mientras miraba como le volvía el color a las mejillas de la princesa.

¿Cómo te sientes Serena? – preguntó Mina acariciando una de sus manos.

Muy mal, Darien me odia… - dijo susurrando – le mentí, le dije que no había estado con nadie mas que con él.

Pero Serena… - habló Lita siendo interrumpida.

Lo sé, yo debí decirle la verdad pero… tenía las esperanzas de que ese mal momento se borrara de su memoria y no opacara todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… - lloraba la rubia abrazada de Amy.

Las mentiras tienen patas cortas… fue un error de tu parte peor no por eso Darien va a dejar atrás el hermoso futuro que le espera a tu lado… cálmate y no te preocupes mas – decía con voz consoladora la peliazul.

¿Qué sucedió aquí? – dijo una vocecita que todos reconocieron.

¡Luna! ¡Artemis! – gritaron todas al unísono al ver a dos gatitos con una luna en la frente.

¿En donde se metieron ustedes dos? – preguntó Mina alegre de verlos.

Nosotros estamos en este planeta hace bastantes días, no pensamos que llegarían tan rápido, ¿Dónde está Dagma? – dijo Artemis mirando a las guerreras.

Tenemos noticias urgentes del cristal…

¡¿Noticias! – gritó Dagma quien recién entraba en la carpa.

¡Dagma!... detrás de esa colina… en el interior de una gran cueva descansa el sagrado cristal vital… llevamos varios días vigilando el lugar… - explico Luna dando paso a Artemis.

Hay cinco guerreros que custodian el lugar… no puedo darte mas detalles de sus poderes… pero en una semana creo que siquiera han respirado – dijo un poco sorprendido Artemis.

Aquellos son los 5 grandes de nitrón… encargados de proteger la perla sagrada… no les será fácil acabar con ellos, son demasiado poderosos – dijo con voz preocupada Nathalye.

Pero… les ganamos en número… - dijo Mina con expresión chistosa.

Esos guerreros han dejado despoblado a todo un planeta en tan solo una hora… creo que seamos más no ayudará – dijo con tono desanimado Yulissa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que Dagma diera las primeras órdenes.

Pues… imposible o no tenemos que… - la pequeña fue interrumpida por el repentino ingreso de Mónica en la carpa.

¡LO ESCUCHE!... escuché lo que está diciéndome… "ven a mí… ven a mí… tu pasado, presente y futuro están a mi lado… ven a mí antes que el anochecer caiga… pues tu vida caerá con la luz – Dijo Mónica con voz aterrada.

Tranquilízate… nada te pasará… solo debemos movilizarnos cuidadosamente… ¡Nathalye!

¡Si! – respondió.

Tú y Amy intenten acercarse lo más posible a la cueva… por favor Nathalye encargate de ayudar a sailor mercury para que pueda analizarlos completamente y nos indiquen los poderes que tienen… - ordenó Dagma.

Está bien… ¡Vamos Amy! – gritó Nathalye saliendo del lugar seguida por la peliazul.

¡Sailors por favor necesito que cuiden de Serena, pero a la vez estén alertas por cualquier cosa que suceda en mi ausencia… y Mónica… si ves que tienes la oportunidad de entrar en la cueva… no lo dudes… entra y consigue tocar la gema… estoy segura que ella no te rechazara. – dijo Dagma haciendo ademán de irse.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Serena.

Tengo que arreglar un pequeño mal entendido… no te preocupes… él comprenderá que se equivoco… déjalo en mis manos – dicho esto la perrita blanca salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Amy junto con Nathalye se habían acercado lo suficiente como para analizar a los guardianes de la gema de nitrón.

Perfecto… esta distancia es la perfecta… has que la computadora haga su trabajo – dijo Nathalye mirando a amy quien sostenía una pequeña computadora con el logo de mercury.

No te preocupes… esto será rápido… solo un breve análisis, empezaré con… aquel chico de cabello rubio – Amy enfocó al sujeto y empezó a analizarlo.

Él es Gahiel… un ser extremadamente perverso, él debe ser quien está a cargo… ¿Qué yo recuerde su poder máximo es…?

¿La sombra? – dijo sorprendiendo a Nathalye.

Esa computadora si que es rápida… bueno ese ataque es demasiado peligroso…

Me lo imaginó, pelear con tu propia sombra debe ser terrible… que el enemigo sepa todos tus movimientos – dijo leyendo en la pantalla – será mejor que nos apresuremos, ahora la joven de cabello verde…

Ella es una nueva guerrera…

Pues es muy peligrosa cuando se le mira a los ojos – dijo la peliazul sin despegarse del teclado – puede emitir rayos y… ¡Petrificar!

¡Cállate! No sería buena idea ser descubiertas en este momento… - escondiéndose y asomándose nuevamente.

Bueno faltan 3, a ver… el pelirrojo… tiene…- interrumpida.

¡Espera!... ¿A dónde se fue Gahiel?... ya no está…

¡¿Qué! – En ese momento la computadora brilló y dio un mensaje de alerta… Amy rápidamente cargó a Nathalye y dio un salto hacia atrás…

Una explosión se dejó escuchar en el terreno, el campamento fue alertado del peligro y todos intentaron llegar rápidamente al lado de Amy…

Mientras tanto Dagma había divisado por fin a quien tanto quería ver, un joven pelinegro estaba sentado viendo el cielo… con lágrimas en los ojos…

¿Darien? – dijo en tono suave para darle confianza mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

¡Dejame solo! ¡No me harás volver! ¡Jamás! – respondió hostil.

No me hables así… que tenga por ahora este cuerpo no me quita mi título y me debes respeto…príncipe por favor… -interrumpida por el pelinegro que la miró con rabia.

¡No me llames príncipe! ¡Ese futuro no existe… gracias a ella! ¡Serena lo modificó…realmente con quien quería estar era con ese mocoso idiota!

Tranquilízate por favor… estoy aquí porque quiero que recuerdes – Darien no soportó más y explotó…

¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR MAS! ¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR COSAS QUE ME DUELEN! ¡NO SABES COMO ES… IMAGINARLA EN LOS BRAZOS DE EL…NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE! – gritaba con rabia y odio.

¡Ella fue puesta a prueba… por las sailors outhers… no puedes… no debes culparla!... su única culpa fue mentirte nada más que eso…

¡Y su embarazo…un hijo de él… rini de seguro es de Seiya y no mía! – dijo desesperado.

Deja de hablar estupideces… no estás hablando tú… sino tu envidia… tu hombría herida nada más… eres una persona madura... es por eso que Serena te ama con todo el corazón… te admira y mira como le pagas, despreciándola solo porque cometió un error… - Dagma empezaba a molestarse.

¡Un error! ¡Te parece un simple error acostarse con Seiya y encima quedar embaraza!...

¡Ella nunca estuvo embarazada!

¡¿Qué! – sorprendido.

Tú escuchaste solo suposiciones de ella detrás de la puerta… la verdad es que Serena no solo nunca estuvo embarazada de Seiya… sino que tuvo un castigo por haberse entregado a él por despecho…

¡Despecho! ¡Que le hice yo para que estuviera con él!

Tú memoria aún no está completa y hay demasiadas lagunas… explicarte llevaría muchas horas y no hay tiempo…solo te diré que luego que Serena estuvo con Seiya… él intentó forzarla ya que estaba en manos del enemigo y lo controlaba… te aseguró que si Serena cometió un error… en esa ocasión lo pagó demasiado caro – dijo en tono melancólico Dagma…

¡No quiero regresar! … ¡no quiero verla!

¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡YO… PERDÍ A MI HIJO POR EL BIEN DE SERENA Y DEL PLANETA QUE ERES PROTECTOR, Y ME NIEGO A QUE SU MUERTE SEA EN VANO, POR CAPRICHOS ESTÚPIDOS! – Dagma había recordado ese episodio tan doloroso.

Yo… no lo sabía…

En ese instante otra explosión más fuerte que la anterior removió el suelo que Darien pisaba… haciendo que cayera pesadamente contra la arena.

¡Los guardianes nos han descubierto! ¡Serena esta inconsciente! – gritaba Cintia en la cabeza de Dagma.

Si realmente amas a la princesa, vuelve… ella está en grave peligro… - La reina salió corriendo en dirección al campamento, en ese lugar se libraba una gran batalla, los 5 guerreros que protegían la gema de nitrón no decían ni una palabra solo se dedicaban a atacar.

¡Maldición estos no alardean nada solo nos atacan! – decía Mina intentando sujetar a uno con su cadena de amor.

¡Burbujas congelantes de mercurio! ¡Estallen! – gritó mercury logrando congelar la cabeza de la chica de cabello verde… quien lamentablemente derritió el hielo con su ojos.

¡Cuiden a Serena! – gritaban las guerreras elementales quienes casi no soportaban estar solo de espectadoras.

¡No te preocupes nadie le hará daño mientras yo la este aquí! – gritó Lita quien custodiaba a la princesa.

¡Resplandor eléctrico! – gritó Mónica cegando al enemigo con un halo de luz que salió de sus manos.

¡Aprovecha la oportunidad y entra en la cueva! – ordenó Dagma quien llegaba con signos de agotamiento.

¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

¡Estrella de sailor maker!

¡Infierno estelar de healer!

Las sailors Stara atacaron ferozmente a Gahiel pero este con una sola movida de mano creó una sombra oscura, la cual ingreso en el cuerpo de los chicos… desmayándolos por unos momentos.

¡Taiki! – gritó desesperada Amy quien trató de ayudarlo – Un poder nuevo… dame mi nuevo poder! – La sortija que llevaba en la mano brilló y las palabras brotaron de su boca - ¡remolino de agua de mercurio! ¡Ahoga!

Gahiel fue rodeado por el poderoso a taque de la sailor, siendo inmovilizado por unos momentos. Aún quedaban 4 guerreros a los cuales deberían vencer y uno de ellos se acercaba peligrosamente a Lita…

Dentro de la cueva, Mónica avanzaba lo más rápido que podía… mientras el canto del cristal la animaba a seguir…

"_Ven a mí… ven a mí… sino tu vid se extinguirá con luz… ven a mí… ven a mí… pues tu pasado, presente futuro están junto a mí… camina por la senda más oscura para encontrarme y tomar lo que por derecho te pertenece"_

¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo una voz desde la oscuridad…

¡¿Quién eres! – preguntó intentando caminar más rápido… hasta que lo vio… un enorme resplandor a solo 15 pasos de ella. La castaña intentó caminar rápido pero una especie de disco la detuvo.

¿No pretenderás robar lo que tantos años ha atesorado mi planeta verdad?

¡Por derecho el cristal vital es mío! ¡Y me lo llevaré! – la princesa dio un saltó e intentó llegar al cristal pero un rayo le impacto en el pecho, haciendo que cayera sobre las duras rocas de la cueva.

¡Jamás te lo llevarás!

¡Eso lo veremos! – levantándose rápidamente.

¡Rayos destructivos! – gritó un joven de cabello castaño ondulado.

¡Escudo nivel 1! – Mónica levanto una mano y un manto de energía la cubrió – acabar conmigo no es tan fácil… niño bonito.

En las afueras de la cueva, Lita estaba a punto de ser derrotada por la joven de cabello verde, Amy le había advertido que no podría mirarla a los ojos… Serena aún estaba inconsciente y Darien no aparecía… por fin la mujer levantó a Lita y la arrojó contra una roca golpeándose en la cabeza.

Ella es… la princesa del reino lunar… mi gobernante estará muy feliz cuando la lleve ante él… - la joven la sujetó en brazos ante la atónita mirada de las sailors.

¡Serena! ¡Desvuélvenosla! –gritaron las inners.

Los guerreros solo se dedicaron a lanzarles una mirada despectiva… sin imaginar que detrás de ellos alguien estaba a punto de atacar.

¡Cristal dorado has sentir tu poder! –gritó el pelinegro mientras halos dorados salían de las palmas de sus manos atravesando a los guerreros… Serena aún estaba en los brazos de la joven pero en un hábil movimiento, Darien se la quitó y la puso a salvo.

¿Estás bien Serena? – Preguntó acariciando su mejilla, pero la rubia no respondía – mi amor… mi único y verdadero amor – lentamente Darien acercó sus labios a los de ella… dándole lo que necesitaba una muestra del cariño que habían perdido.

¿Darien? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó atontada la rubia – Perdóname… yo no quise…

No es momento para discutir esas cosas… mi amor…

En la cueva Mónica seguía peleando con el único obstáculo que le impedía tocar el cristal.

¡ninguno de tus ataques atravesará mi escudo numero 3!

Eso lo veremos – respondió el joven intentando atacar pero…

¡Dulce melodía petrifica!

¡hilos de seda, absorban energía!

¡Remolino hipnótico!

El chico fue impactado directamente por los 3 poderosos ataques de los guardianes de la reina de Fata, cayendo pesadamente al suelo… muerto.

¡Toma el cristal ahora! – Mónica extendió la mano y pidió permiso para llevarlo consigo – "_yo, último descendiente de la casa de guerreras vital te reclamó… junto con mi pasado presente y futuro"_

Toda la cueva se vio completamente iluminada por una enorme luz que segó a absolutamente todos… pasaron unos minutos para que los guardianes pudieran ver la nueva forma de la princesa de Espenta… el largo había sido reemplazado por tules de color negro y blanco, de todo su traje resaltaba una cinta en su frente que sostenía en medio a una piedra color rosado… el cristal vital había encontrado a su verdadero dueño.

Los guardianes y la guerrera vital salieron de la cueva para destruir por una vez por todas a los guerreros que aún atacaban a las scouts.

¡En un cuerpo falso te refugiaste, pero la necesidad me obliga a llamarte… transformación! – el cristal brilló y alumbró a las guerreras elementales que aún estaban escondidas entre las rocas, haciendo que ellas tomaran su forma original.

¡Por fin! ¡Estaba harta de solo ver! – exclamó contenta yulissa.

¡Vamos a acabar con ellos, Mónica! – gritó Dagma concentrando su energía, a lo cual la guerreras vital respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Las ahora 5 guerreras elementales empezaron a concentrar su energía, lo cual no permitía que ninguno de los ataques de los guerreros de nitrón pudiera tocarlas, en un momento preciso, las chicas abrieron los ojos al unísono provocando que debajo de cada uno de los enemigos se dibujara un sello… eran exactamente 4 lenguas… una de fuego… otra de tierra… otra de agua y otra de aire…era la marca de las nacidas para convertirse en guerrera elemental.

¡Infierno elemental! – gritaron con todas sus fuerzas las guerreras, haciendo que en los sellos las lenguas tomaran vida y arrastraran a un agujero negro al enemigo, para luego desaparecer…

Luego de la batalla librada las sailors descansaban un poco antes de disponerse a regresar a FATA.

El reinado de Nitrón no tardará en enviar más guerreros… será mejor irnos ahora mismo – opinó Dagma – ahora que estoy en mi verdadera forma… puedo hacer un portal pero para apresurar nuestra llegada necesito que me ayudes con un poco de tu energía Mónica…

Encantada… sé que aún estás un poco deprimida…

Tengo un mal presentimiento… debemos irnos ya…

La reina dibujo con los dedos una especie de puerta en la nada… para luego dejar que Mónica habrá el portal con las manos…

¡Entren en el portal! – gritó Darien, ayudando a caminar un poco a Serena… quien seguía un poco débil…

Cuando por fin todos entraron al portal, este se cerró para abrirse en la torre mas alta del castillo de FATA, Dagma fue la primera en observar la oscuridad que rodeaba a aquel territorio que una vez fue tan esplendoroso…

¡Dinael que hiciste con mi planeta!

**Notas de autor: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y lamento realmente no haber podido publicar el miércoles como lo prometí pero, quise hacer un buen capítulo y creo que lo hice… espero les guste mucho y reciba sus opiniones muy pronto!... cuidense mucho y ahora me toca actualizar mis otros dos fics, no se preocupen ya pronto estará el segundo capítulo de bajo las sombras (para quienes lo están leyendo) y el capi 5 de lucha por un amor… y les aviso y espero les agrade la idea… voy a lanzar un nuevo fic llamado "la novia de mi hermano" un universo alterno divertido y romántico, espero les guste… bueno ya me despido un beso a todos byes!**


	27. Capitulo XXVII: Morir para dejar vivir

**Morir para dejar vivir**

La soberana del planeta cayó de rodillas observando los enormes nubarrones negros que contrastaban con el color naranja combinado con rojo de los incendios que azotaban a su pueblo…

¡Como es posible que hayas sido capaz de esto! ¡DINAEL! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba el piso con las manos… siendo observada por la mirada cabizbaja del grupo…

Tranquilízate Dagma… ya estamos aquí para solucionarlo, bajemos para buscar a nuestros guías – aconsejó Cintia tendiéndole la mano.

Mónica, yo amo a tu hermano pero esto jamás se lo perdonaré… él lo pagará… ¡Vamos! – dijo con el rostro pálido y lleno de rabia.

La reina bajo apresuradamente las escaleras, seguida de cerca de sus guerreras y las demás… no paso mucho tiempo para que se encontraran con algo sumamente increíble…

¡Miren! – gritó aterrorizada Amy señalando cuatro capullos que colgaban del techo de uno de los pasadizos… eran los guías…

¡Artemiza! – gritó Dagma levitando para romper el hilo de baba que la mantenía suspendida.

La demás guerreras también despendieron a sus guías, sacándolos del capullo asfixiante…

¡Cintia, has que recuperen la conciencia!

¡Espera! Yo lo haré… será mejor que ustedes guarden sus energías… -dijo tranquilamente la nueva guerrera elemental, quien colocando sus manos en el pecho de los afectados, logró hacer que respiraran nuevamente.

Poco a poco la mujer de cabello negro y mechones blancos abrió los ojos despacio… su rostro era pálido y sus manos estaban más frías que el hielo…

Por favor, Artemiza debes reaccionar, eres mi guía y me niego a aceptar que mueras… por favor… - decía sollozando la reina de los elementos – esto es mi culpa… nunca debí dejar que un extranjero gobernara en mi planeta… ese amor fue un error… un error!

En ese momento, la mujer que sostenía en brazos le acarició el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas… y pronunció…

El amor no puede tener errores… el amor es perfecto… y lo que tu tienes con Dinael es amor…

Mi fiel Artemiza… ¿te sientes mejor?

Tu fuerza siempre me ha hecho revivir, tanto tú como Magda… las dos unidas para darle a este planeta la paz que necesita- decía débilmente.

¿Cómo paso esto? – preguntó un poco consternada Serena mientras era abrazada por Darien.

El rey se apodero de los cuatro puntos sagrados, las habitaciones elementales… - susurró una voz masculina… Apolo estaba reaccionando…

¡Es por eso que corrompió al fuego! – gritó asqueada Yulissa.

Pero él no pudo apoderarse de mi salón… ¡era guardado por las outhers! – dijo perpleja Dagma…

Tengan mucho cuidado con ellas, están bajo el control de Dinael, son mucho mas poderosas que antes y mucho mas destructivas… ellas causaron el incendio… - habló esta vez el guía de Cintia… Cronos.

Entonces… ellas les hicieron esto… encerrarlos en estos capullos… - pregunto horrorizada Rei.

No… esto fue obra de… - Vesta no pudo terminar de habla pues dos sombras aparecieron de la nada, sus rostros eran débilmente alumbrados por la luz del enorme incendio desatado…

¿Quién más podría encerrar a esos inútiles en un capullo de savia pura? – dijo una de las sombras…

Savia… ¡Señor térreo! – gritó Rei con los ojos como platos…

Mi querida pelinegra… únete a mí… al lado victorioso… únete a mi señor dinael y sé una conmigo… - los ojos de Adrian brillaron en la oscuridad del pasadizo.

Si tu eres el señor térreo… ¡no por favor! ¡Tú no puedes ser Aeris! – gritó desesperada Lita, haciendo un rayo de luz que iluminó todo el lugar, dejando ver el rostro malvado de aquel a quien amo.

Lita… ya te extrañaba…ven a mi lado… antes de que acabe con esos estorbos – dijo con una voz mucho más tétrica comparada con su antigua y dulce voz.

¡¿Por qué se comportan así! ¡Ustedes son guardianes de Dagma, no de dinael! – vociferó con rabia Amy.

No te van a escuchar… Dinael los ha marcado… y ahora los domina…-dijo resignada Dagma.

¡Ahora a acabar con los estorbos! – en ese instante Adrian alzó las manos y del piso comenzaron a salir gruesos troncos de arboles, los cuales rodearon a Dagma y a Serena.

¡Mi amor! – gritó Darien mientras cortaba la enredadera con su espada…

Mis guardianes jamás serán más poderosos que yo… que tonto eres Dinael… - este comentario pareció enfurecer a los guardianes traidores… era como si el mismo rey hubiera escuchado…

¡Fross! – Gritó mientras tomaba en sus manos la enredadera y esta se convertía en hielo, el cual ella rompió con facilidad - ¡Ahora quiero que regresen a ser mis guardianes! ¡Inmovilícenlos!

Los tres guardianes restantes saltaron para obedecer la orden dada por la reina, ante la mirada atónita de las sailors…

Yo me encargo de mis guardianes… ustedes se encargan de las outhers… - dijo en tono cómico, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes. Mientras Orión le había quitado la suficiente energía como para inmovilizarlos…

¡Purificación acuática! – gritó Dagma y sus guardianes fueron rodeados por su elemento, rompiendo el sello impuesto en sus manos por Dinael… sin fuerzas cayeron al suelo llorando…

Mi reina! Perdónenos por favor

Nosotros no quisimos hacerle daño…

¡Aeris! – Lita corrió para auxiliar a su novio quien aún yacía en el suelo frío.

Lita… yo debí esperar tu regreso pero el rey fue más rápido que nosotros, ahora utiliza a sus amigas para mantener asustados a todos los plebeyos…– dijo débilmente Aeris.

No pienses en eso ahora por favor… ya todo pasó… - respondió dulcemente Lita mientras besaba al amor de su vida.

Adrián… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Rei tratando de levantar al señor térreo bajo la mirada atenta y un poco fastidiada de Seiya.

Ahora que te he vuelto a ver… por supuesto que estoy bien – respondió sonriendo, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

Debemos actuar con rapidez, ¡chicas vencer a las outhers va a ser complicado, permanezcan unidas… como la alianza que somos… - dijo animadamente Dagma, mientras caminaba hacia los salones sagrados.

El grupo ayudo a los guardianes caídos a recuperar sus fuerzas para poder continuar la búsqueda de las outhers. Dagma y Serena iban a la cabeza, siempre en guardia por si alguien oseara atacar…

¡Tierra Tiembla! – un gritó retumbó en las paredes, y el ataque rozó el brazo de sailor mercury.

¡Amy! ¿Estás bien, preciosa? Preguntó preocupado Taiki revisando la herida.

Solo duele un poco, pero parece que no es profunda…

¡Yo me hago cargo de esto! ¡Ustedes distraigan a Uranus! – gritó Cintia, llegando hasta Amy para concentrarse y cerrar la herida.

¡Haruka! ¿Por qué nos atacas? – preguntó impresionada Serena, observando a la sailor que más la defendió en batallas anteriores.

Yo le debo lealtad al gran rey de Espenta y no a una niña mimada como tú – gritó para luego atacar por segunda vez.

¡Princesa! ¡Escudo nivel 2! – la guerrera vital se interpuso entre el ataque y Serena, salvando a la princesa de las múltiples heridas que pudo a verle ocasionado Haruka.

Las cuatro sailor exteriores ahora servimos a quien realmente lo merece… - murmuró con expresión dura la sailor del tiempo, apareciendo al lado de Haruka…

Jamás volveremos a seguir a la princesa llorona… - dijo michiru abrazando a Haruka.

Y destruiremos este planeta con mis poderes… - finalizo la sailor del silencio…

Hotaru…- susurró Mina un poco conmocionada.

¡Grito mortal!

¡Maremoto de neptuno!

¡Tierra tiembla!

Esta vez los ataques iban directamente a la reina del planeta… Dagma miró indecisa preguntándose si utilizaría su escudo protector…

¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

¡Fuego sagrado, enciéndete!

¡Cascada de Venus, fulmina!

Los ataques de las inners impactaron contra la combinación de las outhers, la explosión fue tan fuerte que hizo retroceder ambos bandos…

¡Encarguense de recuperar el control sobre los salones sagrados, para apagar los incendios! Mis guerreras… - Dagma aprovecho la confusión para atravesar la barrera de las outhers…

¡No! ¡Dagma regresa! – gritaba desesperada Yulisa siguiéndola.

Debo detener a Dinael… traten de quitarles la energía a las outhers… no las dañen por favor… - dijo tranquilamente la reina mientras tocaba la pared…

¡No puedes enfrentarte a él! -gritaba Cintia quien venía detrás de Yulissa

¡No sola! Pones en peligro tu vida y también la de Magda, nuestra amiga esta en ti, ¡no podemos permitir que muera por tu imprudencia! – dijo Nathalye intentando llegar a Dagma…

La decisión esta tomada… nadie puede interferir… fue un gusto conocerlas… mis guerreras… ¡fross! – de las manos de la reina volvieron a surgir una corriente congelante, la cual hizo una barrera impenetrable… aún para el fuego…

¡Lanzallamas, pulveriza! – el ataque de la guerrera del fuego impacto en el muro de hielo pero solo logró derretirlo un poco…

Mientras en la pelea… la inners empezaba su encuentro…

¡Cuiden a Serena! ¡Estoy segura que ellos intentarán matarla! – sugirió Rei…

¡Como no querer matar a quien fue la culpable de la muerte del heredero al trono de espenta! - gritó Setsuna mientras se disponía a atacar, pero su ataque fue interceptado por mars… quien uso su flecha de fuego para herir su brazo, cosa que hizo que soltara el báculo…

¡Cadena de amor de venus! – Mina había logrado hacerse del talismán y sin él… Setsuna estaba en desventaja.

¡Dulce melodía! – un sonido proveniente de la flauta de el príncipe… empezó a envolver rápidamente a Michiru… engatusándola hasta dejarla inconsciente…

¡Bien hecho! – gritó felicitándole Cintia desde detrás de las outhers…

¡Las tenemos rodeadas!

¡Quitenles la energía…!

¡Ataquemos juntos! – Gritó finalmente Serena - ¡dagas celestiales! – dijo la rubia, mandando dagas de luz que dejaron inmóviles a Hotaru…

¡Malditas! – haruka sacó la espada de Uranus y corrió velozmente hasta Serena…

¡Eso jamás! ¡laser de estrella fugaz! – el ataque fue esquivado por la sailor del viento quien seguía avanzando amenazante…

¡Ahora morirás princesa llorona! – gritó Haruka mientras miraba los ojos llenos de terror de la rubia, estaba apunto de apuñalarla pero… algo se interpuso… una espada salió de la nada… Darien estaba defendiendo a su amor…

¡Yo la distraeré! – gritó Darien quien empezaba a manejar la situación.

¡Hojas de robles de Júpiter!

¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

¡Fuego sagrado!

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Darein vio que los ataques se acercaban, y con ágil movimiento empuja a Uranus y él sale del campo del ataque…

¡Ah! – el gritó fue desgarrador… la sailor del viento había caído inconsciente…

En otro lado del castillo, Dagma caminaba un poco asustada… sabía cual era su deber y ya había elegido el camino que tomaría…

Hola… mi hermosa castaña… - dijo una voz entre las sombras… una figura se encontraba ocupando el trono de Fata.

Dinael… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacerle esto a mi planeta… a mí?...

Una pregunta muy fácil de contestar… por ti perdí mi cuerpo… por irte a buscar a ese maldito planeta… morí para poseer a ese muchacho… solo por volver a verte…y ahora que logramos conseguir un futuro juntos… me volviste a traicionar… mi hijo, lo que más deseaba…murió por tu estúpido cariño aún planeta que no es el tuyo! – dicho esto de las manos de Dinael salieron ráfagas negras que obligaron a Dagma a tirarse al suelo.

La tierra también es tu planeta…

¡No lo es! – los ráfagas esta vez la tocaron, recorriéndola poco a poco… causándole un terrible dolor.

Poseíste el cuerpo de un terrestre… ese planeta también es tuyo y ¡merece que se haga cualquier sacrificio por su bienestar!... inclusive la vida de un nonato… - Dagma vió encenderse los ojos de su esposo, con un fulgor rojo sangre, lo cual le dejó en claro una cosa… él estaba poseído - ¡Grimonio!

Vaya al fin te das cuenta… tu esposo estaba tan consternado por ser el culpable de separar a esos príncipes que se dejó consumir por la tristeza y el odio… y por supuesto que colaboraste mucho ya que le quitaste a su heredero…

¡Yo no le quite nada! ¡Nosotros pudimos ser felices después! – gritó Dagma sintiendo que la corriente se hacía más fuerte - ¡Ahora solo debo purificarte!

Lamento decirte que tu esposo no solo está poseído… sino que gracias a él y sus inseguridades, ahora soy carne y hueso… la purificación no servirá pues él es yo jajajaja – reía frenéticamente el rey mientras aumentaba el ataque.

¡No! ¡no puede ser!

Oh preciosa si que puede… no sabes lo delicioso que fue poseerte para luego marcarte y controlarte…

Los ojos de Dagma se abrieron con expresión de terror, y de su cuerpo desprendió una luz azul eléctrico… lo que obligó al rey a retroceder…

¡Jamás podrás controlar a poseedora de los elementos… jamás! – Dagma movió las manos de manera extraña e invocó…

Mientras tanto el grupo intentaba sin éxito romper la barrera de hielo…hasta que…

Siento que están llamando a mi cristal…- susurró un poco extrañada Yulissa tocándose el pecho.

Yo siento lo mismo… es acaso…

Dagma está invocando nuestros cristales… si ella los utiliza juntos… morirá… - las guerreras elementales sintieron una pequeña sacudida, incluida Mónica, los cuatro cristales salieron de sus cuerpos y penetraron en la barrera para llegar a las manos de su dueña.

La reina introdujo los cristales en su pecho…

¡¿Qué haces! No pensarás matarme… no eres capaz de matar a Dinael… ¡NO ERES CAPAZ! – gritó angustiado Grimonio…

¿Estás seguro? … nosotros hemos usado estos cuerpos injustamente, es hora que vuelvan a ser de sus verdaderos dueños…

¡Oscuridad perpetua! – un halo negro empezó a rodear a Dagma, la cual sentía que las piernas le empezaban a temblar… -ahora mi querida Reina de los elementos, te convertirás en la reina de la oscuridad y la maldad…

Dinael se acercó a ella, antes de que cayera en sus brazos, miró su piel pálida y por algún motivo no quiso hacerle daño… - ¡Que me está pasando! – en su interior una voz se hizo presente…

¡Jamás lastimarás a Magda! ¡Jamás!

¡Daniel! .- gritó Dagma despertando y rápidamente introdujo en el pecho de Dinael el cristal vital…

Grimonio no entendía que le sucedía, parecí que ese cristal lo estuviera absorbiendo… y sacandolo del cuerpo de Dinael… pero sus almas eran una ahora… si el se iba… el rey caería con él…

¡Si me matas… Dinael morirá conmigo!

Eso lo sé… ahora es el turno de gobernar de la verdadera guerrera agua… y gracias a esta decisión habrá un nuevo amanecer lleno de paz y felicidad para mi pueblo – dicho esto un aura multicolor empezó a rodear a Dagma, luego algo sucedió… un halo de luz tenue salió de su cuerpo delineando su silueta… el cuerpo de la reina cayó al suelo inconsciente… pero Dagma seguía presente o por lo menos su alma…

¡Ahora el cristal Vital te sacara de ese cuerpo! Y moriremos! – gritó Dagma mientras veía como un aura llena de tinieblas salía del cuerpo de Dinael…

¡Que has hecho! – preguntó un poco aturdido grimonio, observando su antiguo cuerpo.

El cristal vital salió del cuerpo de Dinael y se introdujo en el de Dagma…

¡Ahora desaparecerás de la faz del universo de una vez por todas! Lo siento Dinael… te amé… y te seguiré amando por la eternidad… - ¡liberación elemental!

Yo también te amaré por siempre… - dijo con un rostro distinto el alma de Dinael combinada con grimonio…

El poder de los cristales fue liberado, las dos almas desaparecieron mientras que la enorme ráfaga de luz despedida rodeó por completo el planeta… desaparecieron las tinieblas y dándole paso a la luz… el infierno desatado fue a pagado en su totalidad brindando tranquilidad a la población.

La barrera de hielo, fue derretida rápidamente por la luz… sorprendiendo al grupo… las guerreras elementales no dudaron en correr lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el trono real… pero lo que vieron las paralizó…

**Notas de autor:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual marca el final de la segunda parte de sailor moon resurrection pero después de esto habrá un capi especial y algunas dudas que deja este capítulo… ¿Cómo por ejemplo porque parecieron otros nombres en vez de dagma y dinael, pues bueno muchísimas gracias por su apoyo… contesto reviews byes!

**Emma Riddle:** holas, gracias por el review, pues si serena y darien seguirán juntos por siempre, lastimosamente en este capi no fueron muy protagonistas pero no te preocupes el próximo es en memoria a ellos jeje, byes saludos!

**Mollykfever**: Holas amiga, pues sorry por haberlo dejado allí pero siempre los capis deben tener emoción… espeo hayas quedado conforme con este capi byes cuidate.

**Undine**: Holis, pues espero t guste este capi tambien, byes cuidate

**Lorena**: pues amiga, ya pronto empezara el lemon jojo, algo suave pero emotivo, espero te haya gustado este capi, gracias por el review! Y como lo hice en otro fic : "**RECOMIENDO EL FIC OSCURIDAD Y LUZ**" Esta muy bueno!

**Sailorangel7**: amiga! Pues tienes razón darien no tenía nda mas que perdonarle… pero los hombres machistas jaja, mejor dicho los hombres dolidos… asi se ponen, espero te haya gustado este capi byes! Y "**RECOMIENDO EL FIC DON´T BOTHER"** realmente es un fic muy bueno.

**Soisei chan** : loca! Jajaa si pues pidra rosada y que cosa tiene con ese color… jajaj xD, sabes csi te pongo tu traje rosado tambien jaja allí si vas a mi casa y me acuchillas jajaja, hay monik pues aquí el capi 26 jojo, espero te guste byes!

**Danyseren:** Holas! Bueno que bueno te gusto ese conflicto jeje, supongo que a eso te referías con "algo debe suceder" jojo, eso lo tenía planeado desde que comence la segunda parte pues para hacer sufrir a esta parejita soy master jajaja, pues espero te agrade este capi byes! A verdad te invito a leer mi nuevo fic: "el novio de mi hermana" es una comedia romántica de darien y serena… Bastante buena según yop jajaj xD

**Pandora no rea**: amiga! Se que odias con todas tus fuerzas adinael jaja pero igual yo l oamo ojojo, espero te haya gustado este capi y te pueda ayudar en algo con tu fic. Cuidate besos! "**RECOMIENDO EL FIC OSCURA REALIDAD Y LIBERTAD" **

**Ingridsilla: **holas! muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada mucho me admires lo que escribo es un honor la verdad poder saber que elogian lo que uno hace como hobbie, un beso espero te guste este capi.

**SAyurita**: holas! Pues no te preocupes darien va recordar todo l oque tiene que recordar, pero eso va al proximo capi jeje, espero sigas leyendo los fics cuidate byes!

**Moon- chiba- **vaya te leiste los 26 capis asi nomás wuao jojo, bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este cpi sea e tu agrado y actualiza pronto tu fic!** "RECOMIENDO EL FIC AMOR REAL" **

**Invitó a todos lo que no han leído "el novio de mi hermana" a drle una chequeadita a mi nuevo proyecto jeje, byes chicas y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**


	28. Capitulo XXVIII: El despertar de la ali

**El despertar de la Alianza**

(Capítulo Especial)

"porque, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

"A veces pasa mucho tiempo antes de darnos cuenta de nuestros errores, pero mas vale tarde que nunca"

"Pero, ¿Qué pasara con FATA y ESPENTA, esa alianza no puede morir"

"No morirá, pues tú mi querida niña gobernarás este planeta que yo te heredo y el hombre que tanto amas heredará a Espenta, pues el destino ya lo escribió así"

"Tú lo sabías pero nunca me lo dijiste"

"No era necesario adelantar las cosas, todo pasa en armonía y así sucedió porque así debía ser, y ahora recupera tu cuerpo y deja que mi alma descanse junto a la de mi amado Dinael"

"¡Dagma!"

La reina de los elementos camino hacia el cuerpo de Dinael, el cual yacía tendido inerte sobre el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado sin dejar un solo segundo de mirarlo, el ser que más amaba había sido liberado… - El último beso, no en los labios pues la pasión no nos une, sino un amor tan grande que puede ser capaz de besar el alma – la reina se inclino para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla…

Ha llegado la hora de descansar, mi amor… en vida no pudimos ser felices pero la muerte nos traerá paz… - recitó la reina tomando la mano fría de su amado mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

De repente un halo de luz violeta fue despedido del cuerpo del soberano y una forma humana limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas que dejaba caer Dagma – Mi amor no llores más, yo estaré a tu lado a pesar de que ahora solo seamos energía, "ellos" cuidarán de nuestros planetas y nosotros solo cuidaremos de nuestro amor.

Los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso, demostrando que su amor sobreviviría a la muerte, la marca de sumisión depositada en el cuerpo de Dagma desaparecía al mismo ritmo que los espíritus se perdían en el aire.

¡Dagma despierta! Por favor, tú no puedes morir, ¡No puedes, Magda no puede morir – gritaba desesperada la guerrera del aire, siendo observada por los rostros impotentes del grupo.

¿No puedes hacer nada? … tienes el don de la curación y no puedes revivirla! – preguntó con ojos llorosos Serena quien recibía un abrazo cálido de Darien.

Está prohibido, no puedo utilizar mis poderes para crear vida… estaría yendo contra los principios que ella nos enseñó… ¡no puedo fallarle así!

Cintia se recostó en el pecho de su amiga y sintió un leve movimiento, ella se echó para atrás bruscamente y se encontró con la mirada cristalizada de la reina - ¡Estás viva!

No será necesario que faltes a tus convicciones, Cintia… - al ser escuchada su voz, todos estallaran en llanto y se acercaron a ella a abrazarla.

¿Estás bien Dagma? – preguntó Serena acercándose a ella.

Lamentablemente, Dagma murió… - La respuesta dejó perplejo a todo el grupo scout, pero la situación era otra para las guerreras elementales, los ojos de Yulissa se cristalizaron lentamente.

¡No puede ser! Al fin! Luego de tantos años esperándote… has regresado – exclamó más feliz que nunca Natalie.

No volví porque quise, la reina me obligó a volver pero creo que es lo mejor, ahora ella podrá estar al lado de Dinael, mientras que yo… - de repente ella se levantó y camino hacia el cuerpo inerte de Dinael.

¡Eso significa que Daniel también ha regresado! – dijo sorprendido Erick, observando la escena.

Si, Dinael fue liberado de su cuerpo para por fin estar al lado de la reina de los elementos – dijo abrazando tiernamente al rey, intentando reanimarlo.

¿Alguien me quiere explicar que esta sucediendo aquí? – Dijo Mina en tono de curiosidad - ¿y porque Dagma dice no ser ella? Y ahora Dinael se llama Daniel…

Las preguntas de mina, hicieron soltar un par de carcajadas a las guerreras y a la reina, quien la miro sonriente – Creo que ese asunto puede dejarse para después, ahora necesito purificar mi imperio y acabar de una buena vez con la maldad liberada en mi reino – la mirada de la reina cayó pesadamente sobre la princesa de Espenta.

Me imaginaba que la purificación tuviera que ver conmigo… ¿es lo que estoy pensando? – preguntó en tono triste Mónica.

Creo que sí Mónica, necesito desatar el poder de tu cristal… pero al hacerlo este… - agachando la cabeza – desaparecerá…

Magda no te atrevas, ¡Nos negamos a perderte de nuevo! – dijo en tono molesto Cintia.

No te pongas así por favor, a mí no me pasará nada pero temo que…

¡Perderé todos los recuerdos de aquella vida pasada! ¿Verdad?... Dagma o quien seas… soy una guerrera elemental y por tanto estaré a disposición de mi reina… aunque mi vida deba sacrificar… - dicho esto la reina se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

Lo siento... de verdad lo siento… pero me encargaré que haya una posibilidad que recuperes lo que ahora perderás – las dos jóvenes se miraron y un manto luminoso las cubrió e inmediatamente se dejó escuchar un conjuro.

"El agua purifica, el fuego quema, el aire roza y la tierra protege, cuatro sensaciones en un solo corazón, dan a la vida un nuevo elemento, el cual simboliza sacrificio. Sube al cielo sagrado cristal y esparce tu luz en todo este reino… luego desaparecerás pero solo bastará una palabra mía para hacerte regresar a cumplir tu misión"

Y así se hizo… el cristal vital esparció su fuerza en todo el planeta revitalizándolo por completo, el gran castillo volvió a surgir entre la enorme bóveda celeste, imponente como siempre, aquella noche era para celebrar… los soberanos de la nueva alianza FATA – ESPENTA – TIERRA organizaron una gran fiesta llena de manjares y mucha alegría por el resurgir del imperio.

Bueno, bueno creo que ya es momento de que nos expliques la verdad de los techos… - dijo Mina provocando que a todos les salga un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Dirás, la verdad de los hechos jeje – corrigió oportunamente Lita…

Como sea, pero dinos ¿porqué dices ser otra persona? Yo te veo igualita – lanzándole una mirada de inspección a la reina que lucía un vestido celeste entallado, usaba su cabello suelto y en su cintura tenía traía los tradicionales listones de colores con un tono nuevo: "el rosado" – Aunque el cabello suelto te hace ver mas joven jeje.

La reina la miró con una gota en la cabeza – No sé realmente por donde empezar pero seré los más breve posible – suspiró - cuando solo era una simple estudiante universitaria estaba de novia con uno de mis guardianes, Erick – esta revelación casi hace desmayarse a Mina.

Así que tú eres el ex de Dagma, perdón Magda… pero entonces como fue que tú y él – señalan a Nathalye y Erick.

¡MINA DEJA QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA!

Ya está bien no me peguen…

Bueno, en esa época nuestra relación no andaba muy bien, yo no estaba segura de mis sentimientos y muy aparte de eso no conocía exactamente el motivo por el cual yo le atraía a Erick, pero pasó algo que jamás me pude imaginar… conocí al mejor amigo de él… su nombre era Daniel, al verlo simplemente quede encantada… – La reina tomó la mano de su esposo tiernamente – tuve miedo de la reacción de Erick si mis sentimientos se llegaban a saber, entonces fue cuando dedicí cortar con ello… y…

Y empezar una relación con Daniel…

¡MINA!

Ya perdón, perdón

Pues no la inicié… ni pensaba hacerlo… pero cada vez que lo veía era negarme a mí misma el amor y eso me dolía, pero en una ocasión todos los que estamos aquí excepto orión decidimos salir a pasear sin imaginar que aquel día tendríamos la revelación más importante de nuestras vidas… solo recuerdo que estábamos caminando todos de lo mas alegres cuando escuchamos aquella explosión…

Flash back

¡CORRAN TODOS! – Una joven castaña intentaba ayudar a la gente a huir ya que un moustro había aparecido en el lugar.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – gritó asustada Cintia.

Pero no me puedo transformar mientras él este aquí – señalando a un joven de cabello negro corto, que intentaba sin mucho éxito socorrer a personas heridas.

Pues con Daniel o no, tenemos que hacerlo!

Las chicas invocaron a sus respectivos elementos y se transformaron en las guerreras elementales, pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con aquel mounstro, de un solo golpe había mandado a estrellarse a casi todo el grupo contra la pared. Frente a él solo estaba la guerrera agua, esta temblaba al ver que sus amigos yacía heridos en el suelo y ella no podría hacer mucho.

Vaya… no solo temes por tus amigos sino por estos dos jovencitos… ¿verdad? – el mounstro empezaba a intimidarla, en el aire se alzaban los cuerpos de Erick y Daniel cada uno en extremos opuestos del lugar – Veremos a cual quieres más!

Todo sucedió rápidamente, el moustro lanzó dos esferas potentes de energía a ambos lados, haciéndola decidir… no había tiempo para pensar… su corazón le dictó exactamente lo que debía hacer…

¡Escudo protector! – La guerrera usó su escudo para proteger a Erick y… - ¡AH! – allí en frente de los ojos aterrados de Daniel, la esfera que iba dirigida a él impactaba contra el cuerpo de Magda, aquella que amaba en secreto…

¡No! – una luz potente envolvió completamente a Daniel… su cabello creció hasta mas allá de la cintura y sus vestimenta cambio a una armadura fuertemente reforzada… sus ojos negros profundo penetraron en la mirada del mounstro y pronunció – Posesión… - dejandolo incapacitado de moverse – Autodestrucción – en segundos el mounstro quedo hecho polvo…

Tiernamente él se acercó a la guerrera del agua, que poco a poco había perdido su transformación… - Dagma… tú eres mi reina… a la que tanto he buscado…

Fin flash back

¿Dagma? Acaso no estaba enamorado de Magda… ya me enredé…

¡Mina Aino!

Ya esta bien… no vuelve a ocurrir

Pues luego de esa escena, todo el grupo me traslado de urgencia a nuestra base y allí descubrieron que Dinael había muerto para poseer un cuerpo humano y así buscar al amor de su vida Dagma… Mi alma y la de Daniel resultaron tan conmovidas por la muestra de cariño de aquellos dos soberanos que decidimos fusionar nuestras almas para que ellos tomaran pleno control de nuestros cuerpos y así fue hasta el día de hoy… que hemos vuelto…

Entonces cuando Dagma me habló de la fusión… se refería a ti… - dijo Serena sorprendida.

Exacto – sonriendo – pues chicas ahora que ya saben la historia y ya entienden porque no soy tan formal como Dagma, les doy plena libertad de disfrutar este hermoso festejo para ustedes, aún su estancia aquí tiene para rato ya que falta mucho para que mi planeta de origen despierte – culminó la reina besando amorosamente a su esposo.

¿Quieres bailar mi princesa? o tengo que decir… mi neo reina Serena – dijo amorosamente Darien tendiendo una mano a la rubia.

Solo dime Serena… no quiero pensar en el futuro más… solo quiero vivir el presente… solo eso… - La princesa se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, quien casi pierde el equilibrio.

Espera… falta una cosa para que este baile sea perfecto… - dijo contento el pelinegro sacando de su smoking un antifaz blanco… - Terminemos aquel baile que comenzamos en la Luna… mi bella princesa…

Serena se emocionó al darse cuenta que Darien había recordado todo su pasado y aún al saber los errores que ella cometió, estaba allí… sonriéndole amorosamente… demostrándole que todo estaba perdonado y que su amor sería para siempre.

La pareja se miró por unos minutos más antes de salir a la pista de baile, el hermoso vestido de la rubia ondeaba elegantemente con cada sutil movimiento rítmico que hacía, las demás scout miraban sorprendidas como el recuerdo de la pequeña niña llorona desaparecía dando paso a la una mujer grácil.

En otro lado de la pista de baile, una peculiar pareja conversaba…

Mina… yo quisiera – tartamudeaba Yaten mientras miraba el hermoso vestido amarillo de la rubia.

¿Si? – sonreía divertida.

Pues yo… yo… - decía vacilante mientras se maldecía así mismo por no poder confesar sus sentimientos - ¿Quisieras bailar? – preguntó armado de valor.

¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme? – dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Si… eso era… - sonriendo y extendiendo la mano.

Está bien… vamos – un poco decepcionada.

Mientras en los asientos reales, el soberano de Espenta se veía tentado por la hermosa música tocado por la orquesta.

¿Quisieras bailar, Magda? – dijo extendiendo caballerosamente su mano a su esposa.

¿Bailar? Pero mi amor, tú no sabes bailar – respondió con un aire de sorpresa en el rostro.

Creo que tanto tiempo unido a Dinael me enseño algo – guiñando un ojo y sacándola a bailar.

Un poco alejada del grupo, Rei observaba la felicidad derrochada por sus amigas en la pista de baile.

Se debe sentir tan bien tener a alguien que siempre esté allí cuando se le necesita… - se decía así misma la pelinegra mientras observaba la mirada de extremo amor que le daba Aeris a Lita mientras danzaban al suave compás de la música.

¿No bailas? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Eh! – Sobresaltándose – eras tú… me asustaste Seiya – sonriendo…

No era mi intención Rei… parece que la pista está caliente jeje… ¿No quisieras bai… - fue interrumpido por la pelinegra…

Sabes Seiya… talvez antes me hubiera encantado que mi soledad se viera desplazada por tu presencia… - mirándolo a los ojos – pero tú solo intentabas complementar a Serena – suspira – ahora soy distinta…

Rei yo…

¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó el joven guardián del elemento tierra…

No te preocupes Adrián…

Entonces bailemos por favor… el amor está moviendo a las parejas y solo faltamos nosotros… - dijo emocionado tomando de la mano a su pareja y llevándola hasta el centro de la pista ante la atónita mirada de Seiya.

La música sonaba sutilmente en la pista de baile, una melodía sencillamente hermosa era disfrutaba por todas las parejas allí presentes…

Darien tarareaba la canción observando tiernamente los ojos de la rubia – "Un amor divino, un amor verdad. Un amor que no se puede comparar… algo que se siente una sola vez… que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves – tocando delicadamente el rostro de su novia – un amor que sin medida quiere dar… que lo entrega todo… que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer"

Llegado el momento cumbre de la canción, Darien se arrodilló ante Serena… y sacando de su bolsillo una cajita transparente, la miró a los ojos y dijo: Mí amada princesa de la luna… ¿quisieras ser mi esposa y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras la rubia recuperaba el aliento, para luego dar paso al tan esperado… - ¡Si! ¡Acepto Darien!

Inmediatamente el salón se llenó de aplausos y algarabía pero nadie se esperaba lo que a continuación sucedería… imitando a Darien : Aeris, Taiki, Yaten y Adrián se arrodillaron en frente de sus respectivas parejas… y tomando sus manos atinaron a decir (unos mas avergonzados que otros…) "¿Quisieras ser mi novia?"

Otro alboroto igual sucedió pero esta ve provocado por las chicas que no dejaban de abrazar a sus ahora "novios"… la mas recatada era Rei quien se sentía muy feliz por tan halagadora proposición… y Mina no podría creer que Yaten se lo hubiera pedido ya que en medio de los gritos se le podía escuchar decir: "repítelo por favor" o "dímelo de nuevo ¿si?"

La fiesta siguió más alegre que nunca, las felicitaciones de las guerreras elementales no se hicieron esperar…

¡Serán un matrimonio hermoso! – dijo muy alegre Yulissa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pareja.

¡El castillo se llenará de niños! – dijo emocionada Cintia

Espero todo les vaya bien príncipes – comentó sonriendo Nathalye.

Ya se merecían ser felices… de todo corazón mis mas sinceros deseos para ustedes y su futura vida juntos – dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos la reina del planeta – Artemiza por favor… nuestro obsequio… - la joven asintió e inmediatamente en el cielo despejado se vieron estallar miles de luces de diferentes colores… dando fin así a la gran fiesta en palacio…

**Notas de autor:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! La verdad me demoré bastante en publicar este capi pero estoy satisfecha de lo que acabo de escribir, esta es la primera parte de mi capítulo especial en honora mi amiga PILI (un beso para ella), espero que haya quedado claro el cambio de nombres de los reyes y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… un beso a todos! Byes y esperen la segunda parte titulada : "El diario de un embarazo"


End file.
